The Irony of It All
by LostGirlz
Summary: Arizona had planned to be with Callie forever but life had other plans. Callie died and now everyone's plans have changed.She & Mark must work together or see thier child be taken away by Callie's parents. Niether one planned on falling in love though.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my attempt at the unthinkable/LOL/ a Mark/Arizona pairing. Mark is still a manwhore and Arizona is still a lesbian but I think we will just see what happens after Callie doesn't survive the accident.

The Irony of it All

It was raining again and sky was full of angry dark clouds. Everyone stood stoically at in the downpour, umbrellas straining against the whipping wind. The priest droned on about Callie being in a better place but no one truly believed it. Arizona took in the scene as if she were watching it from a out of body experience. The whole hospital practically turned up for the funeral. Callie's immediate family was in attendance, Carlos silently crying as his wife sat with a sad yet grim expression on her face. Arizona still recalled the scathing words from the woman when she arrived in Seattle.

"My daughter is dead because of you and sick lifestyle!" She hissed. Carlos had to restrain his wife from physically assaulting the blonde.

Arizona blinked away the tears that were falling down her cheeks as she shook her head free of the memory. She focused back on the mahogany casket that was being lowered into the ground. Her Calliope was dead and buried now and somehow she couldn't stop thinking if only she had just said no to the whole damn trip.

Time passed so quickly that Arizona hadn't heard the many weeping people shuffle past her back to their cars, to their lives. She hadn't heard the grounds men finish burying the casket and leave. She was literally frozen in the spot, in the rain, her heart shattering into a million unfixable pieces.

"We should leave now, the sun is going down"

Arizona turned, still in a daze her eyes fell upon Mark Sloans drawn pale face. He was shaking from the chill of rain soaked clothing and his eyes were red rimmed. "You're still here" she said more of statement than anything else.

"I –I don't want to go home without-I don't know what to do now" He stammered, eyes filling with unshed tears again. "And I didn't want to leave you here alone"

The blonde shook her head slightly; her hair was plastered to her head as she had long since abandoned her umbrella. "The baby" she whispered.

"He's still alive and fighting" Mark said hoarsely with a hint of smile.

"Good, he's two pounds, 1 oz of strong just like his mama" she whispered to herself.

"Come home with me Arizona" Mark said simply

The blonde raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Mark-"

"I don't want to be alone and I know you don't want to go back to that apartment. So come home with me and then will go see our baby" he said with a hitch in his voice. "Callie would want that"

"Im' nothing Mark" Arizona said quietly her blue eyes burning a hole into his blue grey one's. "I'm the person that killed his mama. I'm nothing" she said as more tears fell down her face.

"You are the person who saved his life and you're all he has" Mark said gently pushing a wet lock of hair out of her face. "You are all I got now Robbins and I don't know if I can do this without you"

Arizona nodded mutely before glancing back at the freshly covered grave of Calliope Torres. "I always love you" she whispered.

Mark's hand encompassed hers and the pair trudged off only to disappear in the rainy mist.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, first let me say thank you, thank you and thank you to everyone that left a review. I was very nervous about trying to post this type of fic. But it just has so much material and potential of where it could go that I had to take a shot. I want everyone to know this is not a cure the lesbian fiction. It's just asking the question of "can you control who you fall in love with? And what happens when it's the last person on earth you would have ever chosen? So I will try to be respectful and truthful in the telling of this story and I hope you all enjoy it. Now I have changed a few things about Mark's past because I want to add a different dimension to the tale, namely he has siblings and his mother has died. Sorry for the type, the baby is indeed a girl, Sophia. So without any more interruptions here is the next chapter.

**The Irony of it All**

Two weeks later.

It had been two long grueling weeks since Calliope Torres had died. Things were not the same at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Chief of Staff Richard Webber stood staring out the large pane windows of walkway thinking if his attending and residents would ever truly be able to move on from the loss. They had been losing to many good people in that last few years. George O' Malley's death had been a heart wrenching blow, and then the shooting claimed more and it left its mark on everyone. But Callie dying while everyone on staff had tried and failed to save her, this had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

Rubbing his temples the older man blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill. His best pediatric attending had taken a leave of absence to help Mark take care of their ailing premature child. Little Sophia Calliope Sloane was holding on and gaining weight but it was a slow process that would take months for her to be out of the woods. Richard knew that if this child didn't make it, it would be the end of her two remaining parents. Sighing the decided to stop thinking about things he couldn't control and get back to the business of running the hospital.

NICU-SGMW hospital

Arizona slowly entered the room where her daughter was presently being housed. She had worked around the NICU many times before, caring for her patients but somehow it was different now that it was her child fighting for its life. Her child, she surmised to herself, as she glanced over at Mark Sloane slumped in a chair. His appearance looked haggard not the usual put together, "I'm so gorgeous women everywhere want me look. He face looked drawn even his sleep which was looking to be fitful at best. His once five o clock shadow was turning into a blondish brown beard and his clothes appeared rumpled.

Mark Sloane, she thought to herself as she leaned over the incubator where the tiny child lay. Her eyes were still taped shut but you could still make out the mass of black hair peeking under the baby cap on her head. Her chest rose and fell and all Arizona could think was "please just breathe baby" over and over. Again the thought came again to her. "_I don't want a life with him. This isn't my dream" _She shuddered at the memory of a conversation she had with Callie that night. She didn't want a life with him, she hadn't planned on it ever in any way since she had started dating Callie that she would have to include Mark Sloane in that life. But now, God, now she would give anything to have back _**THAT**_ life rather than face _**this**_life. She stared down at the little girl. "How the hell am I supposed to do this without you Callie" she whispered, only the beeping of the heart machine and the breathing tank breaking the silence.

"I've been asking myself the same question" Mark said softly. He hadn't moved a inch, although he had been staring at her for few moments while she looked attentively down at their daughter. He rose with some effort and joined her by the incubator. They stood inches away from each other side by side not speaking for a moment.

"She's going to be ok, she'll come through this" Arizona said fiercely, her hands on the plastic cover.

"She has too" Mark said with emotion.

The blonde tilted her head to side looking at him for a moment. She bit her bottom lip for a moment. "How is this supposed to work" she motioned between them with her hands. "How are we supposed to work?" she clarified when he just stared at her.

Mark sighed turning fully to her his arm folded across his broad chest. "I don't know Robbins" He said honestly. "But we better find a way"

Arizona swallowed contemplating the situation. "We hate each other Mark"

Mark nodded silently. "I- don't hate you, I just don't like you" he said with a ghost of smile at the corners of his mouth.

The blonde had to smile at his honesty he somehow managed to always say the first thing that came to mind. "I kinda hate you though" she said and then they broke out into laughter.

It felt good to laugh again. It had been so long since anyone was truly happy. The situation was hard to bear even when Callie was alive.

Mark nodded again this time with a smile on his face before turning serious. "Are you going to bail" He said quietly.

Arizona felt her head snapped up to attention and fixed with along cool stare.

"I have to know now "Mark said before she could respond. "I can do this..I mean it would be so hard but I'll do this. I'll be the dad, the single dad whose…He paused..Who lost the only woman he might ever love" He admitted finally, keeping his eyes locked on Arizona's. There was no need to lie to himself of her anymore now. "I could do it but I hope I won't have to" he said turning away from her piercing stare.

Arizona turned her attention back to the baby. She crossed her arms over her chest thinking, processing. "I'm not bailing Mark. But it's not going to be easy, we'll both have to really try" she said finally.

"I know" He accepted. "I'll try to see things from your point of view without thinking you're just looking reasons not agree with me.

Arizona smirked, "And I'll try and take you seriously"

The both stood quietly for a moment just taking in what they were agreeing to, a life with each other.

"Mark"

"Yes"

"I always knew"

"I know"

"She loved you too"

"Not enough though"

"If she had to pick, it would have been you"

"I doubt it"

"No, she would have. That's why I hated you so much"

"She loved you though, more than anyone that came before"

"Except for you"

The was silence then.

"I guess we will have to agree to disagree" He smiled. "See we can work together. Here that Sophie, 15 minutes together and no blood was drawn. You're mama and daddy is going to be alright"

There was a slight knock at the door startling them both. A slight man in grey suit appeared. He looked to be in his 30's with brown hair and glasses that slid to the tip of narrow nose. "Are you Dr. Marcus Ryan Sloane?"

Mark's blue grey eyes narrowed. "Yess"

The man smirked before shoving a envelope into the confused doctor's hand. "You've been served"

Arizona looked on with shock as Mark ripped open the envelope and read quickly out loud. "Dr Marcus Ryan Sloane, you are hereby ordered to appear in court concerning the custody of the minor Sophia Calliope Sloane, as brought to the court by Carlos and Lucia Torres.

Arizona felt a large migraine coming on, when was the universe going to stop fucking them over!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to everyone for reading this story I hope I can deliver for you guys.

_Midnight Rider_-I really thought that at this point there would no point for Mark and Arizona to not be honest with one another. Thanks for love.

_Almicah_- Mark is the dad of course but grandparents have rights in the US. They at least have the right to challenge for custody. We'll see how it all works out.

_Resident 0987_- I hadn't thought that Mark/Arizona had too much chemistry because they were always fighting but as Shakespeare said."Me thinks thou doth protest too much"

Deslil-I love Callie too. LOL. I miss her already now that she isn't in the story but yea I wanted to see how much her presence really meant to both of them. Thanks for giving the story a shot.

_Tsketch_- glad you are intrigued by the possibilities.

_Now I'm going to try and step it up in this chapter and make it longer. But bear with me because Im feeling my way out with Mark/Arizona. But I will say that the more you guys review it the more it inspires me, so if you got this story on Story Alert I challenge you to drop me line and tell me what ya think, Now on the next chapter, _

**The Irony of It All**

"Mr. Sloan I understand your frustrations-"the brunette began. Laurel Channing was one of the best lawyers in the state. She had agreed to take the case not only because of the money she was sure to get from a well-to do doctor but as a personal favor to Addison Montgomery, a close friend of their family back in Ct.

"NO you don't understand!" Mark bellowed as he paced around her expansive office.

"Mark" Arizona said rubbing her temples before walking to stand directly in front of him. She stopped his movements by placing her hand directly against his chest with some force. "This woman is trying to help us..Sit down" she grated out trying to focus and not get angry at him.

He stood staring her down, blue-grey eyes snapping with frustration. "my kid-Our kid" he amended."is barely two weeks old and their trying to , to, kidnap her!"

Arizona closed her eyes so as not to roll them, she exhaled a deep breath, adding her other hand to his chest slightly pushing against him as if to shake him to his senses. "Mark please, things are hard enough.. It's already hard..Please" said with actual pleading in her before adding. "Really try" she said softly

Laurel watched the scene quietly from her seat as the beast seem to calm under the blonds hands, his breathing evening out and a softness appeared in his eyes. Addison had filled her in on the sad story of Calliope Torres and her two great loves (as Addi had referred to them). Indeed, watching them closely when they arrived, the room had been filled with tension and apprehension. Both had sat in the leather chairs next to each other but it was clear from their body language they couldn't have been further apart. A shaky truce, she surmised. But still as she watched manwhore Mark Sloan calm down and slightly smile at his..His what, His baby mama? She couldn't help but wonder if this whole idea of the two of them raising a child wasn't a good idea after all. If nothing else maybe Arizona's presence could force Sloan to think before he acted.

"So could you just..Really try" Arizona said again with a slight smile. "Sit down, be quiet. "

Mark closed his eyes momentarily sighing_. __**But it's not going to be easy, we'll both have to really try. That was the new safe word between them when things got really tough, a unspoken agreement.**___He nodded dutifully before taking his place back in the chair in front of the desk. "I'm sorry Laurel"

"It's ok" she said clearing her voice. "Now from what I have here in front of me" she paused to rummage through the papers before fixing both of them with hard stare. "They want Sophia"

Mark clenched his chair handle but remained quiet. Arizona eyes snapped with anger. Wasn't it bad enough they had lost Callie, did her parents have to fight them for the last link to the woman they both loved.

"Can they take her from us or not" She said in a clipped tone.

Laurel shook her head .."They can try to take her , from Mark" she said pointedly.

Arizona bit her bottom lip in anger "Of course, because I'm nothing" she said bitterly,

Laurel folded her hands over lap. "Listen I know it sucks but in the eyes of the law-

"I don't matter, I only loved her from the moment I heard her heartbeat, I only spent night after night with her mother rubbing her back and getting her every food she ever craved even though it was mostly pickles and peanut butter sandwiches. I only went to every fucking prenatal appointment!" she choked out, not realizing that tears were streaming down her face.

Mark attentively grabbed her hand squeezing it, a action that startled her but one that she was grateful for none the less. "She the mom, ok. She's Sophia's mom and that's that" he said fiercely, looking directly into Arizona's eyes.

"Yes well" Laurel said breaking the silence that had filled the room after his declaration. "I understand that but the court will see you as a single father at least that is what the Torres's will try to paint you as"

Mark and Arizona nodded in acceptance to her words, his hand still clutching hers.

"They are going to say that you lead a life that will not allow you to care for Sophia especially since she is a pre-term baby." Laurel continued. "They will bring up everything in your past Mark, everything to prove you are not fit, emotional, physically or even ethically to care for your daughter.

"So what are you going to do" Arizona challenged, she had enough of hearing what they were going to try to prove. It was time to go on the offensive here.

"I'm going to prove that Callie intended to raise her child with you and Mark as primary caregivers. I intend to have her friends on the stand to testify to this point. I also intent to let the court know that Mark is not going to be a single parent in that you, Arizona are going to be raising the child with him"

Arizona nodded acceptingly at this. "Do they have a case? Will it go to an actual trial" she asked

"I hope not. We will all go before the judge and present our arguments" Laurel stated.

"What do we do now?" Mark asked

"Well" she paused looking at them both. "It would help if you Mark could refrain from "she raised her eyebrow. "Stay out of on call rooms with various women for a while"

Arizona shook her head.. "We can pray"

Mark just fidgeted uncomfortably. "I can do that"

Both women simply stared at him.

"I CAN DO IT" he said angrily. "Jesus, I can control myself"

Arizona literally had to bite her tongue at that.

"Ok while you're doing that, I also would really like it if you two would consider moving in with each other" Laurel smiled at the shock etched on their faces

"Excuse me what?" Arizona said sitting straight up.

"I said-"

"Move in" Mark said incredulous. "Ok we would kill each other before the trial ever got started."

"I don't know if you realize this but I'm a lesbian" Arizona blurted out. "there is no way in hell I'm' going to live with a man"

"What I'm not good enough to live with, don't flatter yourself Robbins, I wouldn't live with you" Mark snipped back

"Oh really" the blond said turning in her seat

"Yea really!" Mark retorted

"Ok. Ok" laurel interrupted.. "This is what I mean. How the hell are you two going to go before a judge and say you can raise a child together and you can't even –"

"what- live together! Straight couples don't have live together to raise a child" Ariozna pointed out. "This is bullshit"

"I was going to say get along. But the only thing that will be bullshit is watching Carlos Torres and his homophobic wife walk out with the only link you two have left to Callie" she said making her point.

It was all quiet then as they contemplated the situation.

"Yea that's what I thought. Look guys it is not fair. I get that. But Mark is for all intents and purposes a whore" she said honestly. "I'm sorry but you are and Arizona you are nothing more than Callie's lesbian lover. You have no rights according to the law. You just don't, so if you two think that you can go up against the Torres money go right ahead."

"if you don't think we can win, what the fuck can we do!" Mark said angrily. "I can't lose my kid. I just can't" he said with so much emotion it was literally choking his voice.

Arizona turned to him then. "Mark we are not going to lose this battle you hear me" she turned back to Laurel. "What can we do?"

"You don't have to pretend to be lovers..Ok. I just need you to live in the same place; you already work in the same place so you show that you are together in cause to raise the child together for the time being."

"What if I ..What if I wanted to share custody with Arizona" Mark said quietly.

The blond was stunned into silence. She never thought she would have a real say in the child's life when Callie died. She was content to just help raise the baby with Mark. "Mark do know what you are saying." She asked him

"Im saying..that I would agree to have joint custody with you with the amendment that I could retain physical custody" He said.

"what does that mean?" Arizona asked Laurel

"That means that we could draw up papers that said you two would share custody but the baby would physically have to live with Mark. You could have visitation rights of course and help make decision but in the end you would need his permission to take Sophia out of the state or things of that nature." She finished

Arizona was quiet for the moment.

Laurel interjected. "Why don't we appear at court next week and see where this takes us" she said concluding their meeting. "But I still want you two in the same apartment, ASAP!

**The next evening**

"How much crap do you have?" Christina barked as she dragged the last of the many boxes into Mark Sloan's new apartment.

"Yang, it's not like you actually have been working here" Arizona laughed. "Owens's doing all the work"

"Hey! He's my husband therefore by extension I'm doing work" She quipped

"OMG blondie is this all of your crap!" Mark said as he flopped onto his oversized leather couch.

"I think that's it" Owen said. Karev appeared behind him both sweating profusely. "What the hell is that bed made of, steel?" he huffed.

"Hey that frame cost me 1000 bucks" Arizona said smacking him on the head.

Teddy appeared from Arizona's new room a smile on her face. " I can't believe you two are going to be living together"

"Don't remind me" Arizona said sourly making her way to the kitchen area.

"Hey is there beer here" Alex yelled out

"Dude really? Of course there's beer" Mark said offended. "Yo, Ari! Throw out some beer" he bellowed.

Arizona rested her head on the fridge door turning to look at her best friend. "Teddy did he actually just call me Ari and shout for beer?"

Christina broke out into laughter "You heard him wench! "

"That's it, Everyone out!" Arizona barked. Owen, Alex and Christiana looked on bemused.

"Dude, I singlehandedly put that beast you call a bed together" Alex protested

"uh excuse me, the only reason you have this mecca of a apartment is because I put in a good word for you with the landlord" Christina pouted

"Yang, we got the loft because we outbid everyone else including you" Mark smirked

"Shut up man whore we backed out in honor of Callie" Christina quipped

"Christina you didn't need a three bedroom loft" teddy laughed making her way to Ariozna to give her a hug. "Call me if you need anything?"

"I will" the blonde replied with a sigh. "Thanks Teddy"

"So you use us for manual labor and kick us out?" Alex said giving the blond a hug as teddy pulled him towards the door.

"yup pretty much" Arizona smiled flashing the dimples.

"this is such bullshit" Christina mumbled as Owen put a arm around her and led her out.

"Thank youuuu" Arizona laughed. As their friends exited her new home

**She and Mark stared at each other awkwardly… **

"soooo" Mark said unsurely. It was the first time he had been around a woman and didn't know what to say or do. The Sloan charm would do no good here so he was at a loss, "I'm going to take a shower" he said quickly leaving the room

"You do that" Arizona said to no one as she grabbed a beer and flopped down on the large easy boy chair. This loft was nice she had to admit. The kitchen area was open with island of course. It looked like a bachelor pad with Trademark leather furniture and a 50inc television. Why did men feel the need to get everything so big. She wondered.

Sighing she turned her head to look out the large panel window. The view of Seattle was beautiful. Something caught Arizona's eye, she turned to see a picture frame in the window sil. Reaching over she picked it up and was greeted with Callie's face starting at her. It was a picture of Mark and Callie at Joes. Mark was staring down at her with a smile. Callie looked up with the ghost of smile that said Mark had said something very funny to her. The blond smiled wistfully, her heart hurting.

"we took that years ago ..About a year after we met" Mark spoke into the darkness

Arizona head snapped up as if she were in a trance that had been broken. She hadn't realized the lights were off in the living now only the stove lamp shining from the kitchen area.

Mark moved to sit on the ledge of the window cill across from where she sat in his favorite chair. Arizona slowly pulled her attention from Callie's smiling face to see Mark staring at her intently. He was wearing a pair of old Harvard University sweats and nothing more. Mark reached over as she offered him the picture back.

She let herself take in his appearance briefly. He was in tip top shape, broad shoulders, muscles for days. Her eyes scanned briefly down his abdomen stopping abruptly..

"Arizona" Mark said quietly "Are you ok"

"Yes..yes I am" Arizona said.."I was just thinking"

"About"

"We don't know a lot about each other" she said quietly

"I know more about you than you think" Mark smiled

"is that so" she laughed. "what do you know?"

Mark leaned back against the window, pulling his legs underneath him. " I know you smoke when you get nervous, gross by the way" he fixed her with his best Sloan grin

Arizona rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile back. "What else?"

"I know that you think you are always right and that you were very close with your brother Daniel who was killed" Mark said softly

She was quiet then.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said anything" he said softly

"No it's true we were close" she stared at him for a long moment. "Callie told you all that"

He nodded with a smile. "we talked about everything and nothing"

Arizona chuckled to herself, pushing a blond lock behind her ear. "Have you ever just talked to a woman?"

"I talk to women" Mark feigned hurt feelings, placing his hand over his bare chest where his heart beat.

"I meant when you weren't trying to get them out of their panties" she said smugly

"Well, hmm. I'm talking to you now" he said triumphantly, "And I definitely am not trying to screw you" He laughed.

"Well thank god for that because you have no chance" she laughed

"Ouch!" he grinned. "well Callie had good taste I will give her that"

"Thank you for the compliment. It may be the first one you have ever given me" she winked.

"Well if you hadn't always been so mean to me I may have given you more" He quipped rubbing the stubble on his chin.

Arizona took a sip of her beer before replying.. "Mark you were in love with my girlfriend"

His laughter filled the air..

"Oh it's funny" she fixed with a cool stare

"C',mon Ari don't pout, I never would have acted on it" He grinned

"ok first of all, don't call me Ari, and secondly. You did ACT on it. Hello you knocked my girlfriend up" she said exasperated. "Did you forget that"

"Uh,,Hell No! Hottest sex I've had in years" he grinned at the thought

"Mark you are seriously ruining the moment here…Tread lightly" Arizona warned

"Ok look I'm sorry but you two broke up and do you know how hard it is to say no to Callie Torres?" he asked in all seriousness

Arizona sighed. "Yes I know. Fine fine,. But it still sucks."

He reached across and squeezed her knee lightly. "I know that. I would apologize but I'm not sorry. I know that makes me a asshole but I could never deny her and it gave us Sophie" he said sincerely. "I don't want to do anything else to hurt your feelings though"

The blond just stared at him, searching his eyes for any hint of smugness. When she didn't find any she simply nodded.

"Harvard pants?" she asked changing the subject

"huh, oh yea. I went there "Mark said nonchalantly

"You went to Harvard?" she said incredulously

His rich laughter rang out… "Jesus you have a low opinion of me"

"sorry " she apologized "Callie said you were from Boston."

"yup" he said shortly "New York, Boston, we got around.

"ok, well, that's all you going to say" she said flashing the dimples

"don't fix me with the Robbins charm, it won't work" Mark said

"Why are you gay now" Arizona grinned

"No you little minx " he laughed. "Fine what do want to know Ari?"

Choosing to ignore the Ari comment she sipped on her beer. "Why don't you ever talk about your family. I mean where are your parents. Don't they want to be here to see Sophie? I had to beg my dad to stay home"

Mark sighed staring out the window. Arizona could see she had touched on a touchy subject. "Look you don't have to="

"No its fine…I have two brothers and a sister" he said quietly

"Where are they?"

"I don't know really, My sister Ryan is a doctor and she is off the map somewhere. My brothers Brandon and Declan are doing god knows where honestly. I get a email when they need money?" Mark sighed.

"Oh," she was quiet contemplating. "your parents?"

"My mother-" he paused looking down at his hands. "my mother died and my father he just left"

Arizona was startled. There was definitely more to the perfectly structured frame that was Mark Sloan. "Im sorry"

"I'm not, as bad a person that you think I am, You haven't seen nothing compared to Francis Sloan" Mark said bitterly

Arizona reached out to take his hands into hers. "I don't think you're a bad person Mark. If I didn't I wouldn't be here" she said softly holding his stare.

"I think we should call it a night" he gave a weak smile rising to stand. She rose with him, their hands still interlocked.

"Ok, of course" she said nodding her head, stepping back from him, their hands dropping. "Goodnight Marcus" she grinned

He raised his eyebrow.

"Stop calling me Ari" she challenged

He just shook head and slowly stepped away into the shadows, his voice carrying back to her, "Thank you for being here"

A slight smile graced her face as she stared at Callie's smiling face. She spoke to the picture softly. "I think I just got glimpse of the rumored heart you swore he had" , with sigh she headed to her new bedroom. It had been a interesting day to say the least.

Ok this is the most I ve ever written for a story. FEEDBACK PLSSS


	4. Chapter 4

**The Irony of it All-chapter 4**

Time was moving entirely to slow for Arizona Robbins. Another week had passed and the more things changed the more they seemed the same. Arizona gently stroked her little girl's hand through the plastic glove of the incubator. "I love you baby, you are doing so well" she smiled.

Sophia was getting stronger even in just another week and every week meant it was closer to becoming another month which they all prayed would turn into one and then two more months. She was so beautiful even though she was frail. Her little head was covered in a mass of dark wavy locks and her skin was light café color reminiscent of Callie's. Stark had removed the tape from her eyes a few days ago but the baby had yet to open her eyes. Arizona found herself hoping they were Callie's eyes. She needed to be able to see the Latina again, somehow someway. At yet she was afraid if they were Callie's eyes, could her heart really not break every time she looked into them.

In that moment she was overwhelmed with memories of Callie, everything from their first kiss at Joes to the first time they made love. "Oh sweet girl, I miss your mommy so much" she shuddered her voice hoarse. The tears began to fall fast until she could barely see the baby sleeping through the incubator. Everything was happening so fast, Callie's shower, the crash, her funeral, the baby fighting to live, it had only been a month! It was just too much she thought over and over, before laying her head on the incubator shield and weeping.

"Dr. Robbins" April gasped as she entered the room quietly. Arizona barely stirred, ,her blond head buried in her folded arms dropping tears over the glass incubator shield. April gently pulled her away and engulfed her into a hug, not knowing what else comfort she give her. "Shhh." She said stroking her blond tousled hair.

"It's just t-t-too much" Arizona stammered against the slight resident's shoulder. "I'm trying so-so hard but its "she broke down into fit of uncontrollable tears.

There was slight knock at the window of the NICU, just enough to get April's attention. She looked up to see a concerned Teddy looking.

on. April gave her the "I don't know what else to do look, her eyes pleading for assistance. With a curt nod, Teddy entered the room and gathered the smaller blond up into her arms and led her out the room.

**On Call Room 312b**

Teddy watched as her friend laid quietly on the cot her arm strewn across her face. Arizona had stopped crying finally and was now just resting. Teddy gently eased next to her side. "How are you" she asked.

Arizona turned on her side to face her friend, her blue eyes clear but still pain filled. "I keep thinking I will wake up and be back in our apartment, ya know" she sniffed. "This will be a bad dream and I'll never have even left for Africa. Callie will be in my arms and we will be happy"

"Oh honey" Teddy said sadly. "I don't know how you are doing this. I could never have been this strong"

Arizona gave a bitter laugh. "I'm not strong Teddy. I can barely take this..I don't know if I can take this"

"What would help?" she asked her, wiping at the tears that were silently falling.

"I want to run away so badly, you have no idea" Arizona admitted. She felt like a utter coward. "I promised Callie I would stay but now she's gone"

Teddy listened as the blond tried to get her breathing under control.

"She's fucking gone! It's not fair but it's my fault! I'm the reason she not here, ME!" Arizona cried desperately

"Hey, it was a accident!.. Callie wouldn't blame you" Teddy said fiercely

Arizona sat up, looking down at her friend. "Callie's not here to do anything!" she said with bitterness. "All I know is that it should been me"

"NO!"

"Yes!, I was bitching at her about Mark!" Arizona said shaking her head.

"So what you were fighting about Mark!, Look do not ever say that! Ok, did he blame you for this, is this why you are saying this stupid shit?" Teddy said rising up to shake her by her shoulders.

"No, no, for once he's not being an asshole" she shook her head.

"He's not?" Teddy replied with a slight grin. They both broke out into laughter.

The women leaned against the cool wall, legs folded under them, quiet for awhile.

"I hear you are going back to work" Teddy said finally. "That's a good idea, you should get Mark to go also. You both need to be busy instead of worrying nonstop over the baby. You know we are all here to take care of her" she said covering Arizona's hand.

"Yea, I just need to feel like I could save someone" she said quietly.

"When does the custody battle begin?" Teddy asked

Arizona sighed. "Laurel is trying to postpone it for a few weeks, just in case things don't go our way."

"What! She can't believe they would actually win!" teddy protested

"No, but with Sophia working so hard to get better we just don't want to be splitting our time between her and court." Arizona explained. "its just a stall tactic."

"Still, I would think you would want this settled"

"I do, but the truth is, I'm not anxious to face Callie's mom again. That didn't go so well the last time?" Arizona shuddered

"Yea, I remember" Teddy said wincing. The woman had arrived at SGMW screaming hysterically in English and Spanish. She pretty much called Arizona every abominable name in the book.

"You know she fucking cursed me and the baby. Said Callie was burning in hell because of me and now she wants Sophie" Arizona spat out.

"Well she's not going to get her. Im just surprised Carlos would go along with this?"

Arizona shook her head. "I guess I can understand it, I mean his daughter is gone and Sophie is all he has left. I just, I thought we had reached a understanding. He seemed like he accepted our relationship."

"But it's not just you Arizona, I mean he doesn't know Mark accept that Callie was fornicating with him in on call rooms" Teddy smiled nudging her side.

"Please don't remind me" Arizona groaned

"Speaking of the daddy" Teddy grinned. "How is that going?"

Arizona bit her chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "It's been interesting"

"Oh really?" Teddy said bemused.

"Yess" Arizona said with a look that said "what?"

"Well, it's been a week under the same roof, I mean have you ever lived with a man before" she chuckled

"Uh yea, my dad and my brother" Arizona matter of factly

"Okk, but Mark "mcsteamy" Sloan is not your brother" Teddy teased.

"Oh god, what you having flash backs? Get a grip woman" Arizona replied

"Ok just because you can appreciate that you are living with a fine ass man that's okk but don't look down on the rest of us who appreciates his skills" Teddy laughed at the incredulous look she received.

"Teddy, Just because I like women doesn't mean I can't appreciate the human form" she quipped

"Wow you make that sound about as exciting as a root canal. I think your virtue is safe even with Mark" she laughed.

"Look Mark and I have a understanding that we are just trying to get through the day without drawing blood" she sighed, "For Sophia's sake"

"Ok. I'll leave you alone" teddy relented. "Just promise me he won't get to you too" she grinned

"As if..That's one promise I can keep" Arizona scoffed.

**The Sloan-Robbins Loft**

Arizona sighed as she entered her apartment. She was immediately hit with the smell of bacon and eggs. "Mark?" she called out.

"Oh hey, you finally made it home?" He smiled walking towards her wearing a pair of faded grey sweat pants and no shirt again. He carried a plate in his hands.

Arizona looked at him quizzically. "What is that "she said pointing at the plate?

"What's it look like" he said shoving the plate back at her.

Arizona dropped her purse and hung up her jacket before turning to scan the contents of the plate. "French toast, eggs and bacon" she said looking at with some amusement. "You cooked this?"

"Why does that sound more like a accusation than a statement " he smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Sit down Ari" he said placing her plate at the island in the kitchen.

"Mark" she growled..

"Did you just growl at me" he grinned.."That was kind of sexy, do it again"

"Shut up!"

"Come on…one more time, with feeling" he laughed seeing she was getting upset or actually blushing, hmm, that was new.

"I swear to God if you don't shut up now" she warned him grabbing a fork and stabbing a piece of the egg.

"ok ok, sue me for trying to make you smile" he said sitting across from her on the bar stool by the island. His words hung in the air awkwardly as she distracted herself by scoffing down more of the breakfast.

A loud clanking sound against their door startled them both. "What the fuck" Mark said annoyed.

"I don't know" Arizona said when he looked to her for some sort of answer.

He almost stalked over to the door and flung it open. "What!" he snapped before nearly being knocked over by his increasingly annoying neighbor.

"Yang , it's the middle of the night" Mark said slamming the door.

"Jesus, that's not very friendly" she said pulling up next to the blond, " I need a cup of sugar" she said grabbing the Arizona's fork and plunging into the blonds eggs. "Hmm not bad, needs ketchup"

Arizona looked on stunned.."Uh okk"

"Christina what the fuck do you want" Mark said snatching the plate out from under her before she could get another fork full.

"That was rude" she said dropping the fork with a clank on the island.

"Christina what's up" Arizona laughed.

"Well, in addition to the sugar, I was hoping that you would let me in on the Taylor surgery you have lined up tomorrow" she said cutting her eyes at her.

"Are you serious right now" Mark laughed as he pushed past her to grab a beer out the fridge.

"Hey that kid needs a cardio vascular surgery and I want in on it" she said fiercely. "I am trying to get chief resident…Hello!"

"And I should help you because-"Arizona smiled

"Who the hell do you think is going to babysit the crumb snatcher when you bring her home!" she said sarcastically

"Oh so we're negotiating" Arizona said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Crap! Fine yess, just let me in the damn surgery" she pouted

"Why aren't you asking Altman" Mark put in

"Because fucking Avery is already begging for the shot at it, so I decided to try a alternative route" she said clearly proud of herself

"Me" Arizona said amused

"You're her best friend. So yes, you" Christina smiled. "Pleasseee"

"You have no shame do you" Mark shook his head.

"Not anymore than you do, um hello, do you ever wear a shirt around here" she quipped. "Respect the lesbian"

"Its my house" Mark said

"Uh our house" Arizona put in "Which is besides the point..Yang you sweet talk your way in here-"

"More like barged" Mark quipped

"Under the guise of needing sugar when all you really wanted was surgery time" Arizona couldn't help but laugh.

"So is that a No?" she dead panned

"Sure I'll put a word in for you" Arizona conceded, she was tired and Christina could go on all night when it came to getting what she wanted for work. "But I will be collecting on that babysitting duty" she added

"No way in hell Yang watching our kid!" Mark bellowed. "She couldn't take care of a Chia pet!"

"Excuse me daddy dearest but I resent that. I water plants" she quipped.

"You roll in here interrupting dinner" Mark shook his head, "Seriously where's your husband?"

"Where's your wife?" Christina shot back.."Oh wait she's right here. Did you cook for her" she teased

"Good night Christina" Arizona said pulling her out the kitchen.

"What?. Are you kicking me out again" she said exasperated. "He cooked" she said with wide eyes. "You realize she's a lesbian right, you aren't getting laid for midnight breakfast"

"Yang!" Mark shouted and then pointed to the door. "Good Night!"

"What!..Hey wait..I didn't get my sugar!"She shouted as the door closed in her face.

Mark and Arizona turned to each other with a sigh and then burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Maybe moving, here wasn't such a good idea after all' Mark said sitting back at the island. "Finish eating, I know you didn't eat breakfast this morning"

Arizona raised her eyebrow. "Do you? I don't really do breakfast but I see you do?" she smiled taking her seat and finishing her meal.

"Yea"he said

She smiled as he handed her a glass of orange juice. "What?" he asked

"Every time there is more to the story, you answer with one word answers" she grinned.

Mark ran his hand along the back of his neck sheepishly fixing her with brilliant smile. One she found herself returning. "I guess I've been caught"

"Soo, what's with the breakfast? I mean this taste pretty good" she admitted taking a bite of French toast. "The maid teach you"

"Um, yes and no" he smiled before adding "that was more than one word"

"Marcus" she said lowly

"Okkk, when we had a cook, she taught me but then when she left I just kept doing it for my brothers and sister" he said.

"So you can cook" she smiled

"I can make breakfast" He chuckled. "Any time of the day"

"Particularly at night" she asked

"Well..Sometimes we only had food for breakfast and it's easy to make" he said without thinking then got real quiet.

Arizona could tell he had said too much of something he didn't want to reveal. "I thought you grew up with money?"

Mark was quiet for a while just sipping his beer before her blue eyes held his intently. "We ." He sighed. "Our family has money, but we couldn't access it for a very long time after my mom…" He paused…"when she died"

"I'm sorry" Arizona said softly…"I shouldn't have pried"

"There is a way you can make it up to me." He grinned

The look on her face was priceless..

"Relax Robbins,,,Geez. " He laughed.."Tell me about growing up military style."

Arizona leaned forward allowing him to change the subject.

"It was all I ever knew. I guess" she sighed. "My dad was very strict but he believed in honor and duty"

"Was he nice" Mark asked almost in a child like voice.

"He was demanding but we adored him, my brother and me. We just wanted to make him proud" Arizona smiled.

"I'm sure you did. I mean your brother was in the army and you are like a world class talent in the medical field" Mark smiled genuinely.

For that he was greeted with a flash of dimples. He smiled and ducked his head down.."I mean I hear you're great" he said staring at his plate

Arizona could make out a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. "Thank you" she replied. "I uh…I think he is..I hope so. But we moved every 18months so we never had roots"

"I get it..Having to move around, must have been hard"

"I had Danny, "she said so softly he barely heard her. "What about your dad, I mean he must be proud"

Mark leaned back, shaking his head with a bitter laugh. "Yea, I'm sure he is. I'm a chip off the old block"

"We don't have to talk about it" she said

"Maybe another time" he agreed. "I think I'm going to call it a night"

"Me too," Arizona said as they both slowly trudged to the hallway where their bedrooms were.

"Thanks for the midnight breakfast" she smiled.

"No problem" he said, his hand pushed into his sweatpants pocket. "Um Arizona"

"Yea"

"Nothing, goodnight" he said turning quickly

"Mark what is it?" she asked

"Its…" he turned back to her…"I just..Thank you" he said quietly

"For what?" she asked confused

He stepped closer to her, his hand rising to push a lock of blond hair behind her ear. His fingers brushed her earlobe and she physically shuddered. They stared at each other for a moment.."No one has really ever asked me about myself before, except for Callie" he added.

The blond stood silently almost frozen.

"I know its hard for you to be here and I know you aren't doing it for me, so thank you for …I don't know, trying" he said at a loss for words. This was hard for him and he was getting frustrated. He wasn't the guy who was good with words. He was a man of action. The way she was just watching him as if waiting for something was driving him nuts. If she would just cuss him out or tell him to fuck off or something that he expected, would make him feel more confident. But no, she just stood there frozen blue eyes watching him. "so umm..Thanks" he said weakly before taking a breath and moving so slowly towards her

Arizona stood perfectly still ready to slap the hell out of him if he tried anything, yet even as his hand pushed yet another lock of her tousled hair behind her ear and slowly pressed lightly against her neck she found herself frozen. Blue eyes widen in what, anticipation or curiosity, or possibly both. And then it happened, he carefully placed a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling back and quickly disappearing down the hall way.

Arizona stood still, frozen, replaying what just happened. It wasn't anything overly sexual at all and yet. The blond ran her fingers over the place where his hand had gently gripped her neck and slowly exhaled the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

**The Irony of it All- pt 5**

Arizona fidgeted nervously flatting her blue summer dress down for the third time. Mark shook his head slightly and grabbed her hands into his," Relax, you're making me nervous"

"I can't help it, in a few moments we are going into that court room" Arizona reminded him. She stood up and began to pace, the clicking sound of her heels echoed throughout the hallway of the courthouse.

"I know that but even when you're scared you have to appear that you aren't" Mark said walking over to her. "We can't show those bastards any fear"

She stopped taking a deep breath and then releasing it she said "Right" . A smile appeared on her face, followed by a flash of dimples. "Where did you learn that?"

Mark stared into her now bright eyes feeling his heart suddenly clench. He physically shook his head trying to clear the cob webs.."what?" he said blinking when she stared at him intently.

"I said who taught you that saying?" she smiled."Are you ok Sloan?"

"I ..yea sure..I just lost my train of thought" he recovered. "so..yea, I …South side Boston" he said pushing his hands in his suit pocket.

"Ok, I guess that's another story for another time" she replied

"How come I'm the one telling you all about myself" he said suspiciously. "You gonna know more about me than my priest soon!" he grinned

Her eyes were wide with surprise. "You have a priest!"

His laughter filled the hallway. "I am Irish thank you and I don't have a personal one but I know what the inside of a confessional looks like"

"OMG that poor man" she teased him, eyes twinkling

"You have no idea" he growled next to her ear, causing her shudder slightly before turning to look into his mischievous face.

Before either one could say another word, Carlos and Lucia Torres walked through the double doors of the courthouse. Tension filled the air and Arizona instinctively grabbed Marks hand. "Let me do the talking for now..please" she whispered without looking at him. She gave his hand a squeeze before dropping it.

The pair was now standing directly in front of Callie's parents. Lucia wore red demure dress with a sash tie around her waist. Her hair was as black as Callie's had been and Arizona' found herself staring into the same deep chocolate eyes of her late lover. For a moment she could only look at this woman while her mind memorized every feature that reminded her of Callie.

"I see you are here" Lucia said hatefully. "Why?"

"Lucia, Carlos. I wish we were here under better circumstances" Arizona said politely ignoring the disdain in the older Latina's voice.

"Better circumstances', Arizona our daughter is dead" Carlos said painfully

"I know that "the blond said mournfully. "But Callie wouldn't want us here fighting over Sophia like this" she said trying to reason with the man

"How dare you tell us what Calliope would have wanted" Lucia interjected. "She clearly didn't know what she wanted because you were always there leading her down the path to destruction."

"That's not true, Callie loved Arizona" Mark said speaking up for the first time.

"And you must be Mark Sloan, the bastard who knocked my daughter up and didn't have the decency to marry her" Carlos said stepping dangerously into Marks personal space.

"Carlos pleases" Arizona said quickly, knowing how his temper could get the best of him.

"Callie was my best friend and I loved her" Mark said clearly not fazed. "If she would have had me I would have married her"

Arizona's head snapped towards his direction at this new news.

"But she didn't, she wanted to be with Arizona" he said never flinching from the obvious anger emanating from Lucia. "She was in love with Arizona and she wanted our child to have her as mother figure. Who the hell are you to disrespect her final wishes!" he snapped

Carlos actually had the decency to look guilty. Lucia however was not moved. "Regardless of Calliopes wishes, we have a responsibility to raise this child in the proper way" she said directing her statements to Arizona. "Her eternal soul is at risk if she stays with the likes of you two!"

"Carlos, you know that I loved you daughter, I stood up to you for her and I damn sure have no intention of letting you bully me out of Sophia's life" Arizona said with determination. "If you are half the man that Callie thought you were you will see that we ALL are in pain. "This "she said waving her hands around the large courtroom hallway, "This is not making it better"

The double doors opened up revealing Laurel and another older man in a grey suit, Arizona assumed this was the lawyer the Torres's hired.

"The judge is ready to hear the case." She said demurely. Carlos glanced back guiltily at Arizona before escorting his wife inside. The blond exhaled a long breath before feeling Mark's hand gently placed at her lower back easing her forward into the courthouse.

"Your honor, Attorney Francisca representing Mr., and Ms Torres for the plaintive" the older man said in an official voice. He opened many folders and files that were spread on the large oak bench. "My clients are seeking full custody of their only grandchild Sophia Sloan. We are prepared to show these loving grandparents are more than capable of caring for their daughter's child. Calliope was their eldest daughter who as you have read in the files died in a tragic car accident caused by her girlfriend" he said.

Arizona winced at the man's words, her head hung low, before she felt Marks' oversized hand cover hers. She looked up and saw him give her a reassuring smile.

"Attorney Channing for defendant" Laurels said quickly. "Objection, there is no cause for accusations your honor, it was ruled accident by the police and it was "Laurel said angrily.

"Your honor, the child should be with her biological maternal grandparents, not with the guy who happened to knock up their late daughter and her lesbian lover!" Attorney Francisca protested

"Objection!, Your honor really, that is slanderous at best and homophobic at the worst" Laurel said shooting daggers at the opposing attorney. "Callie intended for her child's father to raise the baby with her and her girlfriend. They were going to co parent this child together! The Torres's have no right to come in here and claim this child."

"We have every right, that man is nothing more than gigolo!" Carlos bellowed. "He took advantage of my Calliope just to get at her money, I know it"

ORDER!" the judge shouted banging the gavel down.

"That's a lie you son of bitch!" Mark shouted standing up. "What fucking money, you practically disowned her every fucking week!"

"Mark please" Arizona said grabbing him by the arm with a pleading her blue eyes.

"It's that bitch! She will send our nieta to hell with our daughter if she is allowed to infect her with her wickedness" Lucia shouted pointing a narrow finger at Arizona.

"I object" Laurel shouted

"I said ORDER in the Courtroom" The judge shouted again. "Counselors advise your clients to sit down and be quiet in my courtroom or you ALL will be held in contempt! Bailiff if anyone says another word takes them out in handcuffs!" she sighed heavily, removing her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose.

Everyone took their places back in their seats awaiting what the judge would say next.

"I have read both of your files and let me say, all of you should be ashamed of yourself." She chastised them. "This child is barely over month old and we are in court already! Her mother has died and she is fighting for every breath and yet I have to sit here and listen to grown ass adults fight over her likes she is some prize toy!"

"Your honor we have rights" Attorney Francisca protested.

"I'm well aware of the rights grandparents have Mr. Francisca, but you might want to make your clients aware that father's have rights also and its hard to sue against them when he hasn't even had a chance to bring the baby home to screw it up yet!" she snapped.

Laurel smiled smugly across over at Francisca.

"That being said" the judge continued. "I can empathize with your loss. Your child is gone and this baby is all that is left of her. But the homophobic undertone will not be tolerated in my courthouse, do you understand" she directed to the Torres bench. "I will not allow this child be used or to be politicized in the court of opinion or otherwise. Therefore I am ordering you both to attend mediation. I will give you one month to work out a visitation schedule for the Torres to see their grandchild.

Mark and Arizona looked concerned at Laurel who just nodded them off.

"That is not to say that I am revoking Dr. Sloan's parental rights over his child. As I see it he has full physical custody until I see a reason to go to trial. But I do think that child should have some involvement with her maternal grandparents. How much is dependent on mediation. Mr. and Mrs. Torres, if you want to take the long shot that you could actually win custody from Dr. Sloan go right ahead but I do not advise it." She said in a commanding tone that meant business. "Bottom line, work it out or lose out!" The gavel fell."COURT IS ADJORNED!"

**SGMW Hospital Cafeteria**

Arizona, Mark, Teddy and Alex sat around the cafeteria table eating a quick lunch in between their rounds. Mark and Arizona had only just recently returned from the courthouse with triumphant smiles on their faces.

Christina, Bailey and April soon arrived to join their friends. April sat next to Arizona with a smile. "Sophia is doing so well, she opened her eyes" she said excitedly.

Mark and Arizona both jumped a little in their seats. "And we missed it!" they said in unison, slightly embarrassed when their friends stared at them

"What?" Mark said defensively

Christina opened her mouth but soon shut it after a anonymous well placed kicked jarred her.

Bailey glared her quietly but didn't say a word. "I saw her today and she was cute as a button. Looks just like Callie for the most part"

"Did you see her eyes" Arizona said softly.

Miranda reached over to squeeze the blondes hand. "Yes, she's an alert little thing. And she has the most beautiful eyes. Almost like Callie's but little lighter, maybe hazel. They definitely capture your attention."

"Like Marks" Arizona said absentmindedly.

Teddy's head snapped up slightly and a slow smirk grew upon Christina's face.

"So you noticed huh" she grinned. "What's going on in that apartment?"

"Yang!, I have a laparotemy that I could use a hand with, let's go" Teddy said immediately.

Mark suddenly found his lunch tray very interesting. He could feel Karev's eyes burning a hole through him

"Oh yea, I thought Avery was in on that?" Christina said suspiciously.

"No it's you, unless you want to back out" Teddy challenged

Christina narrowed her eyes at Arizona as if to say this is not over. "Fine, whatever, I'm a cardio god, I can slum it for a while" she said as she and Teddy exited.

"Um I'll be dropping by tonite after my shift ends" Teddy said as she got up to Arizona.

"Uh sure no problem" Arizona said a little too quickly

"Just don't show up while the hubby over there is making midnight breakfast," Christian put in. "All hospitality goes out the door"

"Yang! Somebody's life needs saving, go find them" Bailey said irritably.

Arizona smiled appreciatively at Miranda; she was somewhat embarrassed that she had actually made a comment about Mark of all people out loud. What the hell was going on?

"Well, Dr. Stark says the baby is doing so well that you two can hold her now" April said smiling at the awe that was now present on the babies' parents faces.

"We can, how soon?" Mark said ignoring the hard glare he was getting from Alex.

" Lucy is running some test on her right now but you can come up after lunch" April said as she sipped on her juice.

"So its all good right. I mean you won the case" Alex asked

Arizona scrunched her face up "Kinda"

"Kinda? What the hell does that mean? Either you won or you lost. The kid is staying with you guys right?" he asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"We won, but we still have do this mediation crap in two weeks?" Mark said reaching for one of Arizona's French fries and popping it in her mouth.

Arizona's hand sprung out reflexively slapping his hand. "Excuse me..Mine. Get your own" she said

"Geez, what happen to sharing?" Mark pouted

"I'm sharing an apartment with you and a kid. That's all I got in me" Arizona smiled before grabbing a fry and popping it in her mouth.

"Sharing is caring" Mark said snatching another frying before deftly sidetracking a aimless swat at him.

"Mark!" Arizona protested as he gave her wink and skipped off.

"See ya at the home" he called back

Miranda raised an eyebrow, her eyes staring at Marks retreating back and then back to the blond.

"What?" Arizona sighed placing her soda down heavily.

"Nothing" Miranda said but her eyes were asking many many questions. "What you do in your personal life is none of my business"

Alex looked between the women and back at Kepner who just smiled. "Well I sure as hell am going to make it my business. What was that" he said pointing back towards where Sloan had exited.

"Karev" Bailey warned

"I think he's nice. I mean I've heard he's really nice" April commented absently

"Kepner I'm' sure he would be very nice to some like you" Alex said harshly

"And what does that mean" she challenged, eyes snapping.

"It means he eats virgins and spits out like candy. So I would be very careful around him if I were you" Alex said off handily

"Ok Karev, shut it" Arizona said defending her new found friend. April had logged extra hours with Sophia and as much as she loved Karev for being like her younger brother she was not about to let him be a douche bag to April.

"What? I'm' just saying." He said gruffly. "And you should know better" he directed to Arizona.

"why are you all referring these question to me" Arizona said getting her tray together. "Whether Mark Sloan is nice or not is no concern of mine" she snapped. "And for you information, I do know better so you can stop with all the questions. I know what I m doing!"

"Quite right" Bailey said curtly, "And I have better things to do than sit here and perform a intervention with another Sloan victim"

"Excuse me" Arizona huffed.."I am no damn victim. The man and I are in a impossible situation that is ALL" she enunciated the last part.

"See this is why I don't do personal." Bailey said grabbing her stuff to leave. "Kepner! You're with me" she called back as the young woman said her goodbyes and trailed after the attending.

This left Alex and Arizona alone at the table both scowling at one another. Finally he spoke in a softer tone, desperately trying not to sound condescending.

"Robbins, Sloan has slept with almost the entire female population in this hospital. Everyone knows who and how he is but there is a reason that women keep dropping their panties like rain drops fall" Alex warned.

The blond sighed. "You really think I'd just let that man crawl between my legs?"

Alex shook his head. "Grief makes us do things we normally wouldn't"

"Alex I am a lesbian ok, do u understand what that means" she said angrily. "The love of my life just died nearly two and half months ago!"

"I know that Callie was straight almost her entire life until she wasn't" Alex said evenly. "I know people change and circumstance change"

"Not me! I'm not some experimental phase! I know who I am thank you very much!" she huffed

"Get mad all you want. Throw you gold star lesbian card on the table if you want" Alex frowned. "It doesn't change what I saw"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Arizona said slamming her hand on the table. "Saw what?"

Alex leaned forward so that only she could hear him. "You're in to him"

Arizona leaned back, arms folded across her chest, her face twisted in anger. "I suggest you look again.

"Like I said earlier, women keep falling for this guy even though they know he's bad news and you wanna know why" Alex challenged.

When he got no reply he continued. "Because there's something about Sloan that makes women thinks he needs saving. Yea he hot and his so called skills are legendary around here, but look at Lexie. She kept coming back and back and it was because she kept saying there was this "other side of him" Alex scoffed. "There may be another side of him that you're seeing Robbins, but it doesn't change the fact the man is a fuck up and he hurts every woman he gets involved with. So please just tell me…What the hell are you doing?" Alex asked emphatically

Arizona narrowed her blue eyes and answered cooling. "Not a damn thing"

Alex shook his head. "I hope for your sake that's true, because it doesn't matter if your gay, bi or whatever. The heart wants what it wants and that puts you in dangerous territory if you think you could ever trust him with your heart."

"Alex pleases" Arizona said her voice softening. "Thank you for worrying about me but I swear that that's not happening here. Mark can't hurt me; the only thing that could would be losing that baby. That's why im trying to make this work with him."

"Just please be careful. I know you think you have everything in control but you don't. You are in a vulnerable position right now" Alex reminded her

"I know that Alex. " Arizona sighed. "But you're wrong about something. Mark never hurt Callie and we both know he loved her, loved her enough to watch her be with me" Arizona said quietly. "He's the only one who knows what this feels like Alex." She said sadly. "We're just trying to get through it without it killing us! For once he's actually trying. He's not being selfish"

"Maybe, he is capable of being unselfish, but that was Callie an she's not here anymore to keep his ass in check. I just don't want you to be stuck with the job" Alex said rising to leave. He gave her pat on the shoulder before disappearing.

Arizona sighed deeply. She didn't know when the world had turned on its axis. Everything had changed since Callie died. The life she thought she'd have was up in smoke and here she was with no one to depend on but Mark. Mark who everyone thought somehow had the power to ruin her in some way. "I'd have to care about him for that to ever happen" she said to herself. "And I don't" her mind answered as she exited the cafeteria. "I don't "

Tbc…Holding Sophia, Sessions with Dr. Wyatt and uncomfortable situations at the Robbins Sloan household.

Lets get this fiction up over 40 reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, first I want to say I really love that you have given this fiction a chance. I really have a lot of ideas on how I think it may go and I'm so excited to bring the drama to you all. BUT…LOL. I keep getting so many favorite story alerts from new peeps but no reviews! BIG NO NO….LOL. So if you haven't left a review yet PLEASE do so..It makes coming up with the next chapter so much easier and I would love to know what you think!

**The Irony of It All- pt 6**

**SGMW-NICU**

Mark waited anxiously as Dr. Lucy Fields rolled Sophia back into the NICU. He was hovering over the incubator the moment Lucy settled into one spot. "How is she, Kepner says that I could hold her?" he said anxiously

Lucy smiled at him; he really had been one of the most excited of the group when she had met the trio. It had hurt them all to watch Callie die and not be able to help their friends. "You can hold her now just let me get her set up"

Mark seated himself in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, watching fearfully as Lucy gently lifted the child out of her incubator. She still had a few wires hooked up to her so the blond was especially careful. Mark took a deep gulp as the blond leaned down and very very gently placed the baby wrapped in a pink blanket into his arms. "Omg!" he said reverently.. 

"I know right" Lucy smiled at him. He looked up at her gratefully, tears in eyes.

"She is so tiny, I'm afraid I'm going to break her" He said emotionally

"You're doing just fine poppa" Lucy said softly, her hand resting gently on his shoulder as she leaned down to better view the baby.

Arizona stopped abruptly at the NICU window watching them interact. She felt uneasy for some reason. Lucy's free hand brushed the back of Marks nape gently and the blond felt her blood boil. Alex genuinely had a crush on this women and she was sure they were seeing each other but here she was molesting Mark!

Mark felt the blonds finger tips brush against his neck. He sighed against her hand; it had been a long time since he felt comfort. Derek had been avoiding him since Callie died and Meredith was in Los Angeles of all places at Addison's wellness clinic. Lexie was making her purpose in life to not be in the same room as Mark since the baby was delivered.

"Mark I just want you to know how much I admire you" Lucy said softly as they waited for Sophia to slowly open her eyes. The little girl squirmed in his hands stretching her arms a little bit before slowly opening her eyes. Mark held his breath as his daughter looked at him for the first time. "Hi pumpkin" he whispered as she focused on his face

Sophia Calliope Sloan was a miracle. She was angel given back to those left behind as far as the staff was concerned. There was no way she should have survived or even progressed this far. But here she was. Here she was staring at her father with the most attention grabbing hazel /grey eyes he'd ever seen.. Her color had improved as she had turning a light latte brown shade. Mark swallowed the lump in his throat totally enraptured, he never noticed Arizona walk into the room.

Dr. Robbins" Lucy said quickly.."You made it" Lucy immediately stepped away from Mark crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yea I did" Arizona said shortly. She quickly pulled her blond hair up into a clip she had in her lab coat. Refocusing her attention to her little girl she bent down to Mark's level to gaze at their angel.

"Look at her Ari, she's looking at us" Mark said in awe. "She's beautiful right?"

Arizona smiled her finger gently stroking the baby's cheek. "God, she's everything' she replied back. Sophia was truly Christmas, Easter and Birthdays rolled up in one. Her hair was full and thick just like Callie's had been. It was a thick toffee brown that waved up around her neck. "Look at her little finger nails" Arizona said in a choked voice. Mark lifted her little hand with one finger, examining her.

"She's a little lady" he smiled up at Arizona

"She's ours" Arizona said tearfully, her hand seemed to involuntarily reached out stroked his cheek

Lucy cleared her throat breaking the spell. "I'm sorry but we need to put her back now. She's had a long day."

Arizona didn't know why but she suddenly didn't like this chick very much anymore. Still she was Sophie's doctor. Very gently she placed a soft kiss on the crown of the baby's head. .

A short time later found Arizona waiting for Teddy in the corridors of the hospital.

"Dr. Robbins, just the woman I want to see" Chief Webber smiled as he walked up to her

"Uh chief, hey how are you" Arizona said easily. "What's up?"

"I was just about to ask you that myself" He said gruffly

"Chief I don't need to see a shrink" Arizona said narrowing her eyes.

"If you want to practice medicine here, I say you do!" The chief challenged

"But Sir!"

"But nothing, You have been dodging this for almost 8 weeks!. You have a session tomorrow morning at 9! Don't miss it" he said effectively ending the conversion.

**On Call Room 312B**

Mark closed the door and slid down the wall. Wrapping his arms around his legs he stared ahead at the empty cot. Immediately he was overwhelmed with memories of Callie and all the times they had snuck in here to have "sessions" "How is it possible there's a world where you aren't in it" he said emotionally. He pulled himself together long enough to drop down on the cot and curl up into a ball. Holding his baby girl had been great but it had also brought up feelings of lost that were threatening to drown him in sorrow.

Before he knew it the dam of emotions broke through and he was literally sobbing, clutching a nearby pillow. It wasn't fair! Life was just not fair and he couldn't hold it together anymore. He felt as if he could cry for years and it wouldn't be enough.

The door creaked opened to reveal Lucy looking down at him with sadness in his eyes "I thought you would be here"

Mark barely lifted his head. She descended on him pulling him against her chest. "Shh..its going to be ok"

Mark continued to sob against her for a few minutes neither one saying a word.

He finally pulled it together enough to pull away from her. "Lucy you shouldn't be here" he said wiping his eyes.

"You need me" she said stroking his hair.

"No, I don't" Mark said getting up trying to get himself together.

"Mark, you have been through hell, let me comfort you" she pleading placing her hands on his chest.

"Comfort Alex, I mean you two are together right?" Mark s questioned

The blond ran her hand through her hair frustrated. "Not in any way that matters"

"Wow, that's cold. He's in to you" Mark said heading for the door.

"Mark! Stop. I thought we were in to each other" Lucy said grabbing him by the arm.

"We had a couple of nights together before Callie died. That's all" Mark sighed. "Things have changed now"

She looked like he had slapped her. "You mean you are in to Arizona Robbins now"

Mark shook his head with disgust. "What the hell does that mean?"

Lucy stepped into his space. "It means I've seen how you two are together and you should be ashamed of yourself"

It was Marks turn to step back in shock at such a accusation. "Whatever you think is going on you are wrong!"

"She was your best friend's lover for god sake!" Lucy said

Mark grabbed her roughly by the arms and spun her around to pin her against the door. "Just shut up" he said through clenched teeth.

"What you gonna beat me up now to prove I'm wrong" she challenged him. Taking a deep breath he released her arms only to her clench his scrub top with her fist pulling him against her slight body. "I have a better way you can prove it to me she growled before passionately kissing him.

His hands clutched at her waist as she slightly bit his bottom lip for entranced. Using his strength to push her back she laughed at him. "What's the matter can't get it up or is your mind occupied with someone else" she said crudely.

"Fuck you" he said harshly

"That's what I was hoping for" she trailed off. "But now I have my doubts" she said

"You want to be fucked" He said gruffly pushing her against the door, "I'll fuck you over!" he said hotly. It took but a few moment to strip her scrubs bottoms off bringing her panties with them. He didn't bother to remove her top, this wasn't' for her pleasure. She wanted to be fucked and that was what she was going to get. He lifted her with ease around his waist, passionately kissing her. They fought for supremacy as their tongues dueled heatedly. Mark sucked on her tongue receiving a throaty moan from the blond. He carried her over to the cot and dropped her down unceremoniously. She looked up with protest but was attacked by kisses on her neck while his hand pushed under her scrub top to pinch her nipples. Her breast were small he thought, not like Arizona's.

He shook himself with a start stopping his motions. What the fuck was that he thought to himself. Arizona Robbins had no place in his mind at this exact moment. Hell! She had no place in his mind period! Lucy afraid that he was having second thoughts by the stilling of his hands reached down into his scrub bottom and began to stroke his length. Mark groaned, all thought pushed to the side. He felt himself hardened and streatch beneath her hands. Biting his lip he knew he had to regain control of the situation of he would never be rid of the woman. Roughly he pulled her hands away from him, pushing her back against the cot, he spread her legs wide, revealing her sex to him. The air was filled with her scent, it was strangely unfamiliar, not like Callie's had been. Again he was thinking of another woman that he shouldn't; be but it was better than thinking of a certain blonde, and yet when he looked down at Lucy her face seem to fade out and all he saw was the pediatric attending. This was getting out of hand! Mark discarded his pants and underwear and began to stroke her clit with the head of his dick. Reaching a hand under her head he pulled her up high way so that she needed to support herself on her elbows.

He leaned down a bit and kissed her passionately while stroking her harder, teasing her opening with the head of his dick, dipping in and out while the blonde moaned out in pleasure. "Please" she panted against him, bucking her hips

"Please what" he said roughly, lightly biting her neck

"Please put it inside me" she groaned when he dipped it in and out again. "

"This is the last time" he warned her with no emotions in his voice or eyes. "Look at me Lucy" he said pulling her head to attention with his hand. " I said this is the last time you will feel this dick so you better make it count!"

With that he dropped her back on the cot and slammed his dick full length into her. Her back arched and legs wrapped around his waist, writhing against him. Mark tried to detach himself from the act, he needed release of all the pent up emotions he had been feeling since Callie died. She tried to reach her arms up around his neck but he simply pulled out and turned her over on her belly. Without a word he bent her over and entered her.

The harder she fucked him, the wetter she got. He gripped her waist pulling her back against him as he slammed into her. "That's it Marcus" she gasped.

His eyes closed all he could hear was his name, Marcus. She moaned it over and over and soon he thought he heard Arizona calling his name. His movements slowed down and became gentle. His eyes shut tightly; he reached around to finger her clit. She was beginning to shudder and get tighter around his length. In a haze he opened his eyes and all he could see was blond hair. He was so close but he just couldn't seem to cum. He tried not to think about Arizona.

"Mark I'm so close" Lucy called out. He shook his head grabbing her by the hair he pulled roughly hissing. "Shut up" as he began to stroke her in earnest. He didn't want to hear her voice anymore, it was annoying and needy. He closed his eyes and gave in to his desire. His mind pictured Arizona under him, hips backing it up against him as he thrust. Biting his bottom lip he began to speed up the tempo as she begged him for more. It was so good, so good he thought as he felt the wetness pool over fingers as he stroked her clit and her walls contract.

No. no no" he thought as he pulled out of the blond quickly, his length was throbbing and wet from her desire. Lucy was nearly passed out on the cot oblivious to the fact that he didn't cum. Mark was panting hard, chest sweating and heaving as he reached down and began to stroke his hard on with fever. He closed his eyes and finished what his dream had started. Arizona bouncing on his dick as he stroked himself to climax, he barely bit back her name that was threatening to spill out. Slowly he opened his eyes staring off into space.

"Well that was interesting. Too good to cum with me" she said indignantly. "Just who were you thinking about just now Dr. Sloan?"

Mark shook his head thinking to himself. "This was going to be a problem"

Arizona was having a bad day. She still didn't want to see Dr. Wyatt tomorrow and she couldn't find Mark. He had hightailed it out of there the moment Lucy ordered them out. He looked distressed and she was worried about him. She stopped abruptly _, did_ _she just say she was worried about Mark Sloan_. Taking the clip out of her hair that she had been wearing she ran a hand through her blond locks. God, is Alex right? She thought.

As she approached the corridor nearing the pediatric unit she heard raised voices. Quickening her steps she arriving just in time to see Alex throwing and missing badly a right hand at Mark.

"You son of a bitch!" he huffed, as Avery and Owen held him back.

"What the hell is going on here" Arizona said running to the scene. "The pedes unit is just down the hall!"

"That bastard you adore just fucked my girl" Alex spat

Arizona spun on her heel to stare incredoulsy at Mark who simply looked as if nothing had happened. "Seriously" she said with contempt. This was the other shoe that she was waiting to drop. Mark Sloan was and would always be a fucking asshole.

"I didn't know you two were official my bad" Mark said simply straightening his lab coat

Alex lunged again but was held back. "settle down before the chief gets wind of this" Owen ordered, physically shaking him.

"You see! Still think he's unselfish" Alex shouted towards Arizona.

Lucy who had been standing silently stepped forward. "Alex stop being a child, we were never official" she said coldly. "you don't own me"

"You bitch!" Arizona growled and promptly bitch slapped the woman into Marks arms.

"Robbins stand down!" Owen commanded

"Damn" Avery laughed.

"I could report you " Lucy screeched as Mark backed away from her

"Yea but you'd have to explain to the chief that you were whoring yourself out in the on call room" Alex said disgustedly

"I don't want you caring for Sophia anymore" Arizona said with venom,

"Arizona?" Mark said

"No! you don't get a say. You shut the fuck up!" she said pacing. "God! I ,,I fucking almost fell for it..You..You bastard!" she said slamming her hands into his chest

Mark felt like shit disappointing her but he knew when it was a good idea to keep his mouth shut.

"I can't believe you! I ..You will never change" she shouted at him.. "You'll always be a whore"

"And neither will you!" he shot back. "You'll always be a stuck up bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else"

She stepped back hurt flashing in her blues eyes briefly before it was masked with anger. "Thank you for reminding me why I hate you"

"Enough" Mark said loudly. "Everyone just go on about your business, this is over "

"Ya think so huh" Alex challenged him from behind Owen.

"If we don't settle this now the chief is going to find out" Avery warned.

After a few moments Arizona threw him a scathing look before turning on her heel and heading off in the opposite direction.

Mark watched her back disappear around the corner. With a heavy sigh he turned and walked away, his head hung down low.

**Robbins-Sloan Apt.**

Arizona paced back and forth through the living room, a cigarette curled in her fingers. She knew she really shouldn't be smoking but she was pissed off. It was damn near midnight and no Mark. "He's probably fucking that bitch" she huffed to no one. _And why do you care_? Her inner voice asked. Taking another pulls she glanced over at the picture of Callie in the window sill. She reached out to hold it reverently in her hands. "What the hell were you thinking" she asked her love.

Just then, Mark walked through the door. He avoided making eye contact, opting to head for his room without saying a word. He could feel her eyes on him but refused to acknowledge her. Arizona watches him retreat down the hall and listened as the door closed with a thud. She was suddenly angrier than she meant to be. How dare he stroll in her and just ignore her and the situation. "Oh hell no this is not over" she muttered as she stomped down the hallway busting through his door.

Mark was caught off guard, he never thought she would follow him in here. "What the fuck "he said pulling his jeans off to reveal a pair of navy blue boxer briefs.

Arizona swallowed and stepped forward, powered by her anger she ignored the fact the he was essentially in underwear and socks. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I thought we covered this at the hospital" he said curtly. "I'm a whore right" he said reaching for a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, snatching them roughly from his dresser drawer.

Arizona closed her eyes momentarily, she hated that they had so viciously went after each other at work of all places. "When are you going to grow up?

"What do you want from me!" he yelled frustrated

"I want you to be the person I thought I was seeing these past few weeks when we're alone!" she shouted back. "Or is that Mark just bullshit shit to get into my panties!"

His head snapped up…In a second he was in her personal space, his hands gripping her waist. "If I was trying to get in your panties, you would know it" he said gruffly mere inches from her.

He watched her intently, he eye were filled with anger, confusion, something he couldn't quiet place. Yet he knew this was dangerous territory, they were too close. He found the strength to step back from her, his eyes looking away from her.

Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat, maybe it was the beer she had been drinking earlier but she definitely felt something stir between her legs and she definitely felt butterflies in her stomach. She shook her head slightly.

Mark turned his back on her; he took a deep breath trying to get his raging hormones under control. This was bad, very bad. Arizona was off limits. For one she hated his guts and for another she was lesbian who hated his guts. She wasn't the type of woman who would ever go for a guy like him. They came from different backgrounds with different morals and rules. And yet when he was near her he could see her tense up around him. The way she stared his mouth was driving him nuts. He knew women, sure she was a lesbian but he knew women and their cues. Yet he pulled back. He had to do the responsible thing and not fuck up the situation any further.

"Get out of my room" he said hoarsely still turned away from her.

Arizona wanted to run out there truthfully but she needed answers. "How long have you been screwing Lucy?"

Mark turned around.." a few times before Callie and just this once today?" he stared her.

She bit her lip…"I don't want her taking care of Sophia anymore"

"Fine" he acquiesced

She stepped forward and delivered a open hand slap to his face. He hissed and grabbed her hand in his, staring at her flashing blue eyes. "That's for Alex" she breathed out.

His face would be red he thought but he couldn't help but smirk at her balls. Slowly he lifted her fingers to mouth and placed a soft kiss on each fingertip. His beautiful blue-grey eyes held hers. She was frozen in place again like the other night a few weeks ago. He slowly kissed each fingertip, covering it with his mouth softly sucking them. He felt her shudder. .

"Mark" she said his name breathlessly

And that's all it took for Mark Sloan to pull Arizona Robbins into his arms and press his mouth against hers. Fuck it he thought. His tongue gently pushed into her mouth without force..

Arizona moaned slightly as she felt his tongue massage her own, then suck on it. Her fingers clutched at his neck and chest as they dueled for a moment before she felt herself pushed flat against the bedroom door. Her spine was crushed against the wood and his body pressed into her softness. He hitched her leg up around his waist and ground his lower into her center, while taking a moment to palm her right breast through her tank top. She moaned into his kiss when she felt his thumb nail scrap her nipple over the thin material, then moaned once more before she felt him break away from her gasping. The both stared at each other with wonder and shock. Mark breathed heavily before placing a soft kiss on her lips once more and reaching behind her to the door knob. Using his free hand he pulled her still stunned body from the door so he could open it. Arizona blinked at him trying to control her breathing. He gently pushed her by her hip outside the door.

"Goodnight" he said softly before shutting the door on her.

Arizona held her fingers to her lips as if she had been burned by his touch. Intact her entire body was on fire. She blinked a few more times before whispering. "I think we have problem?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks guys for all the love on this story. First let me say that I love that this story is causing such conflicted feelings. Honestly, this story is kind of my guilty pleasure. I just hate that I love writing it so much. Now on to the next episode.

The Irony of It All-chapter 7

Mark sighed irritably; he'd been staring at the ceiling for the last hour. Glancing once more at his alarm clock he knew he was going to have to face the day sooner or later. More like he was going to have to face a certain blonde he had practically molested in this very room last night. He'd heard Arizona "sneaking" out of the apartment hours before. Part of him wanted to confront her about last night but then again he didn't know what the hell was happening between them anymore. Grumbling he turned over on his side angry with himself. "What were you thinking" he muttered to himself, opting to smother his own head with his pillow.

**Two hours earlier**

Arizona crept quietly back into her bedroom from the bathroom, wrapped in her favorite robe. She was trying her hardest not to make a sound. Quickly she toweled herself off and began to dress for the day. She wanted to be out of this apartment before Mark woke_. Coward _she thought to herself.

**SGMW HOSPITAL**

Richard Webber was really starting to tire of his job. Sure it was great being the head of such a prestigious teaching hospital but lately he was feeling more like Cliff Huxtable to a army of dysfunctional teenagers. He grumbled to himself at the latest mess he now needed to figure out.

"Chief!, here you are, the board members are asking when Derek will be back at his position. I been stalling but these do pay my bills" Bailey said exasperated.

The older man grimaced waving her off, before taking off his glasses and setting them on the desk" Dr. Bailey, what the hell happened yesterday "he asked sharply. "And don't tell me you don't know"

Bailey rolled her eyes and with a sigh said. "And just why you are asking me, I have one child"

"Oh don't you give me that, what happened to "they're my babies" and such" Richard said nonplussed

"Ok I am not getting in the middle of this-"

"Uh uh Alex Karev is one of your _babies_. Your baby attacked my best, hell! The best plastic surgeon on the whole of the west coast! Richard roared

"And what do you expect to do sir?" Bailey said looking at him pointedly. "it was man crap from what I understand"

"I don't care what it was, reign his ass in or he's up shits creek without a paddle" He said unflinchingly

"And what about Sloan? There is no way in hell he is guilt free here " Bailey protested

"I don't give a damn about his guilt" Richard said evenly. "I need that man to find a reason to come back to work here when his child his fully healed"

"Sir"

"And since we all failed to give him one by saving the life of Callie Torres, the least we can do is give him a pass if that's alright by you" he said with attitude

Bailey sighed; she knew no one would ever really get over losing Callie just like no ever really recovered from losing George. "We did everything we could for her" she said in a comforting tone

It was Chief Webber's turn to sigh, and then rub the bridge of his nose. "Look, more than likely Sloan provoked the situation, but damn it the man is on the edge here. He doesn't work, doesn't hardly ever leave that babies side. If something doesn't change he's going to lose it"

Miranda simply nodded

"Just tell Karev to stay away from him till this whatever it was blows over" Richard admonished.

A soft knock interrupted their conversation

"Come in" the chief barked only to see the door open to reveal Lucy Fields.

"You wanted to see me chief" she said in a trepid voice

"I think we're through here Dr. Bailey" he finished

Miranda sidetracked Lucy giving her the once over and sounding _hmmph_ before exiting.

"What this about sir" Lucy said taking a seat

Richard stared at her for a long moment before speaking. "You have been removed for Sophia Sloan's care" he said concisely

Lucy stood up aghast.."Are you serious! That bitch! She can't do this" she ranted

"Get a hold of yourself! Dr. Robbins and Dr. Sloan both signed off on this change about a hour ago" he said.

"She's not even her mother! I have invested so much time saving that kids life" Lucy said getting angrier

"Dr. Fields! If you had invested a little less time in her father and more in doing your job maybe you would still be on the case!" Richard snapped

"That is uncalled for considering this place is bordello of conflicting interest!" she said coldly

"Maybe so, but the parents have spoken and If I hear, see or smell that you are near that child the next time you see me will be to receiver your pink slip, understood" he said coolly

"Yes Chief "she said quietly fuming.

"Alright then, that will be all"

On Call room 420

"You are starting to scare me here Arizona" Teddy said from her position on the cot. She had been watching her friend pace and smoke all at once for the last 30 minutes. "What the fuck!" teddy said finally

Arizona's head snapped up..."Teddy, I need you to commit me" she said finally

The other blond looked on in complete disbelief. "Are you having some kind of break down" she asked

Arizona stopped mid pace, her cigarette hanging loosely in her fingertips. "I have to be…I just..I have to be losing my fucking mind"

"Ok what the fuck happened?" Teddy said trying to find a starting point.

The blond took a pull from her cancer stick before blowing it out; her free hand ran recklessly through her blond locks. She shook her head and laughed more in disbelief at her predicament before she began to pace again/

"Arizona for god sake stop moving!" Teddy said moving to her friend and firmly placing her hands on the smaller blond's shoulders. "Is this about Mark fucking Lucy Fields?"

"You know about that" Arizona said quietly, her eyes meeting her friends

"In this place, everyone knows about it. There was fight yesterday" Teddy added

Arizona went to take another pull from her cigarette

"Give me that shit" teddy said snatching it from her and tossing it in a nearby pail. "Zona, tell me now what the hell is wrong with you"

Arizona chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "Mark kissed me last night and I liked it" she said her eyes now a stormy blue

Teddy stared at her incredulous. "Holy shit he got to you too!"

**Robbins Sloan Apt**

This was getting ridiculous as far as Mark was concerned. He had called Richard house before to confirm that he wanted Lucy off Sophia's case but other than that he hadn't moved from his apartment. He knew Arizona was at work by now for sure and he knew the hospital would be a buzz about what went down yesterday. He sighed, pushing himself out of bed and making his way into the hallway. The phone rang forcing him to sprint to the living room and grab it. "Yup"

"Sloan stop hiding in your living and get your ass to work" Bailey said gruffly on the other end of the line

"Bailey!" he said shocked that he would actually receive a call "is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, fool there isn't, the best thing you will probably ever do in your life is just fine. I said get to work!" she shortly

"Look, I appreciate-"

"No you don't. If you appreciated anything you'd be here trying to get yourself together instead of reverting back to the jackass you were when you came here in the first place!" she snapped. "Now I know you things are incredibly hard right now, but you need to do something right for yourself before you end up doing more wrong just because you don't know any better!"

"I guess you heard about Lucy" he said lowly

"Seriously, Lucy freaking Fields, Sloan!- You know what I got better things to do than be your conscious. And if weren't for Callie and that precious baby I'd leave your ass swinging in the wind, COME BACK TO WORK" she said before he heard a dial tone.

Mark hung the phone up. He felt a familiar sick feeling in his gut. The back of his head slowly began to pound in a ongoing tempo. "Not now" he muttered before dragging his ass to the kitchen. Once there he flung the door open and grabbed a bottle of water opting not to try and drown out the incessant thoughts in his mind. Staring at the clock on the wall he saw it was 9am now. There was no way he was ready to face anything yet, not even his baby girl. Picking up his phone he made a call.

**Dr. Wyatt's office**

Arizona sat fidgeting and playing with her stethoscope in a very familiar office. Sighing she finally made eye contact with the hospital shrink and Teddy's current crush. "So what'd you wanna hear?" she breathed out. "Because right now I could be helping someone"

Dr. Wyatt shrugged /"You don't think you need help?"

"and so it begins, I ask you a question and answer with another"

"How about I ask the question then, I mean that's why the chief is paying me" he said coolly.

The blond narrowed her eyes and looked at him pointedly. He was definitely not going to get any brownie points with her. "Fine" she bit out

"So you don't think you need help" he asked again, pen in hand

"There's nothing that would help me at this point" Arizona said blankly.

"Because Callie's' dead?"

She knew it was going to come back to that. Things she didn't want to even think about let alone speak about. "That's kind of a big deal. The love of your life dying I mean" she said curtly, playing with her feelings.

"I can imagine..and you were with her when it happen"

"First of all, no you can't imagine" Arizona said with bitterness. "Im tired of people telling me they understand and they know how I feel, because you know what...they don't..You don't!"

He nodded his head and wrote on his little yellow pad. "Finally some emotion..anger is good"

"I cant be here" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well, you're gonna be here if you want to practice medicine at this hospital." He said with no hint of a attitude. "Arizona, I know you don't know me well, but this a place where you can be safe. If you want it to be" he said kindly.

She sighed…..

It was quiet for long moments…

"I can't believe she's gone" she finally said in child like voice, great big tears filling her eyes. "It's been almost two months but I just can't stop expecting the phone to ring and have it be here just checking on me"

"That's normal you know" He said quietly

"Nothing was normal about the situation" she laughed bitterly. "We were a goddamn threesome without the sex"

"Ok, Are you referring to Dr. Sloan" he asked

"Of course I am. Who else is there, was there, always there!" she said angrily.

"You had issues with his presence "

Arizona sighed hating to rehash the subject… "we argued the whole damn pregnancy. We couldn't agree on anything and she..Callie…she was always in the middle" Arizona sniffed

"How that make you feel?"

"Angry?" Arizona said simply

"Why anger?"

"Because I was her girlfriend damn it! I was the one who came back and stayed in that bullshit for her! And all she could do was give me a equal voice….A equal voice!" Ariozna nearly shouted

"sounds like you were angry with Callie"

The blond felt the guilt overwhelming and it was written all over here face.

"Its ok to be angry" he told her

"No its not…"

"Why, don't your feelings matter/?"

"I'm not sure they ever did when it came to Mark" she said sadly.

"Why are you so threatened by Mark?

"How could I not be!" she said incredulously.. "She loved him..I mean..She fucking loved him?"

"She told you that?"

"of course not! She said they were like brother and sister. "But hell, you don't fuck your brother…A part of her loved him. Ok" she said tearfully

"That really hurt you, her sleeping with him again?"

"Of course it did…But I couldn't even really get made because I left her!" Arizona said leaning back in her chair wiping away a tear.

"But you are mad…"

"I shouldn't be, because I'm here alive and she's not. I have her daughter and she has nothing" Arizona said quietly

Dr. Wyatt rapped his fingers on the desk. There was more to this story. "how has been living with Mark, seeing has you have such resentment towards him"

He watched her flinched noticeably and her blue eyes turn dark.

She shrugged…

"That's not answer"

"How'd u know I was living with Mark, did Teddy tell you" she accused.

"It's a hospital, everyone knows you are living with Mark" he simply stated

"Oh"

"Stop stalling. What's that like, living with a man-"

"What, living with a man must be what ?Difficult because I'm a lesbian?" she said cutting him off.

"I actually wasn't referring to your sexuality..What would that have to do with anything" he asked

She shook her head for a moment and ran a hand through her hair. "Can we just stop right now?

He thought about it for a moment…"if you answer me one more question"

"Fine whatever"

"How do you feel about Mark now that you two are living together" he asked

She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully…"Confused"

**8hours later**

It had been an extremely long day. Arizona had worked herself until she had to be physically removed from the pedes unit by Alex. Alex was still pissed about Mark but had thought better of broaching the subject with his mentor. She looked like she had been through hell already.

"I take it the shrink was hell?" he said as he walked with her through the lobby

"I don't want to talk about it" she said shortly

"What about Sloan, feel like talking about that?"

"With you, hell no" she said with a slight smirk. "Look on the bright side, he did you a favor, that bitch is trash"

"Really, you gonna defend him" Alex said stopping mid step.

Arizona stopped to face him, seeing the genuinely hurt feelings. "no Alex, I'm not. I'm just glad she won't be able to hurt you anymore"

"I know but I liked her" he grimaced..

"I know that but she was still trash?" Arizona sighed

"And what's that make Mark?" he challenged

"We always knew he was trash though Al, that's not really a news flash" she said sadly.. "He's still my baby daddy" she added with a smirk. "I'm stuck with his dumb ass"

"You don't have to be?"

"I kinda do…" she said.."I love that kid and I'm not leaving her alone with Sloan as a moral compass!"

Just then April came running up to the two. "Dr. Robbins!, wait, I have something for you" she said bent over and out of breath.

"Ok. What is it" Arizona smiled at the girl's energy or lack thereof. It was the first time she had smiled all day except when she was visiting Sophie. Other than that she had been dodging Teddy for the last 7 hours and worrying over the fact that she hadn't heard from mark all day. Of course she would then get mad at herself for worrying in the first place!

"Dr. Sloan had called and asked if you could bring this home" she said passing a prescription bag with his name on it.

"What is this" Arizona asked

"I don know…I just went to pick it up from the pharmacy" she said turning to leave

"oh hey.!" The blond called…"Sophia didn't have any unwanted visitors today did she?"

"No ma'am, we all made sure of that" April smiled

"You're the best Kepner" Arizona thanked her.

Alex gave her a dark look…"he's got a lot of nerve"

Arizona sighed, "not tonight ok" she said making her way out of the hospital into the fading sunset of Seattle

**Robbins** **Sloan Apt.**

When Arizona stepped into her home, she immediately knew something was wrong. All the lights were off and the blinds were closed. She grabbed the baseball bat Mark called the enforcer that was by the fridge. Dropping her stuff she crept through the house fearfully, "MARK!" she called.

When she didn't get answer she began to panic slightly. Slowly she approached his bedroom door. Hesitating a moment she pushed open the oak door .The room mirrored the living in that it was pitch dark with the blinds drawn. "Mark are you in here" she called softly. When she heard a slight moan she stepped back and turned on the light…

"Mark" she gasped as she dropped with metal bat with a resounding clank to the floor. In less than a second she was on the bed pushing on his back. She honestly thought he was dead at first. "Mark!" she called. He was laying face forward on his stomach sprawled across the bed with a pillow over his head…

"Damn it Mark if you have done something stupid" she muttered fearfully. His back was sweaty, as she used her knees to brace herself so she could turn him over. With much grunting and effort she did just that, finally revealing his face to her. He was ash white with eyes shut tightly…"Mark say something to me" she implored him feeling his head with the palm of her hand.

"Ari" he choked out in a whisper as if it hurt to speak

"yes, yes, Mark what's happened" she said genuinely concerned, all past faults forgotten.

"medicine..please" he said in a dry voice, eyes still shut,,…

She moved quickly, running to the kitchen where she left the prescription bag on the island. Tearing open the paper bag she saw that it migraine medicine and a very high dosage…Realizing that he was not in any mortal danger she found that she could breathe again. The blond grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. In just moments she was back by his side. "Mark I know you're in pain but I need you to sit up so you can take the pain pills"

"I know sweetie, but I need you to try" she softly, stroking his hair. With a lot of effort and wincing he managed to sit up slightly. Arizona knelt on the bed by his side carefully placing the pills against his lips. It was funny to her how warm those same lips had felt just the night before yet now they were clammy. He took them just like a child, trusting her, and again when she put the glass against his mouth and he took a long sip.

"I need you to look at me hun, so I know you're ok" Arizona said quietly.

He shook his head…"Hurts"

"Please, try " she said as she stroked his cheek. Slowly she was met by pain filled blue grey eyes for only few seconds before he shut them tightly again. "Ok"

He slid down into the bed some.

"Mark how long have you been this way" she asked as she kept checked his pulse in his neck and wrist…She then found her stethoscope so she could check his heart beat…"I need to get this tank top off you" she said pulling at the him of the shirt

"Im okk, really" he groaned

"Sure you are…move" she instructed as she lifted it over his head..He groaned again muttering something about the lights…"I know I know but first I have to get you settled" she said..

"Just need quiet and Dark" he whispered

"do want to-to stay?" she asked unsure of herself. He didn't look like he was in any condition to left alone.

"you don't have to…I know I don't deserve you lookin after me" he said horsely

"Don't be stupid" she sighed. "You're hurting…I'll be right back..

A few moments later she came back wearing a long tee shirt that covered to just her upper thigh and her hair pulled up into a ponytail. She turned off the lights and drew in the blinds. Quietly she slid onto the bed next to him…"Here put this on" she whispered.

He turned his pale face towards her, opening a eye to see her smiling and holding a sleeping mask. He chuckled.."Seriously"

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it" she smiled back placing the elastic part over his head and pulling it done to cover his eyes. She pulled him against her body as she lay back on top of their covers. They never spoke a word, he simply molded his large body into hers, and holding on for dear life…Arizona wrapped her arms around him and began to draw small pressured strokes against the base of his head. She felt him sigh contentedly and then relax against her.

It was amazing to her that she could feel so relaxed in this position. Him with his leg draped over her whole lower half and his head resting snuggly against her breast. She could literally feel his heartbeat against her own, smell his scent, and hear his breathing evening out, She stroked his hair absently mindedly before speaking in the dark.

"how long have you suffered migraines"

"it stopped when I was a adult…Had a lot when I was a child" he whispered taking his time to pause between words.

"What brings them on" she said stroking the stubble growing on his cheek.

"Stress,,,I just…too much thinking" he said softly

"Mark why did you sleep with Lucy?" she asked quietly..Feeling his breathing hitch a bit

"I don't know" he said

"Yes you do" she pushed still rubbing the back of his head with her thumbs

"I didn't know what to do with my feelings so I…I…Just reacted" he admitted

Arizona bit her bottom lip…"what feelings" she whispered into the dark. She was glad they couldn't see each other now

"I don't know " he paused…"Callie, holding the baby" he paused again "You"

The blond swallowed the lump in her throath…."Mark you have try not to react to things" she said deciding to ignore his last statement

"What about you…should I not react to you" he sighed…

Her hands stilled …."Mark last night was …it was a mistake" she said softly

"Was it?"

"Yes…yes it was…listen ...I…we…the situation"

"The situation is fucked up …Yes I know?"

"Exactly and we…It can't…Won't happen again" she said firmly…"ok"

"ok Arizona" he sighed..she couldn't help but notice the sadness in his voice.

"I'm not trying to hurt you..Honest" she felt the need to explain.

"I know..its not like you were into it…but then you were kind of " he said quietly

She didn't reply

"I can understand that might scare you" he pushed

She sighed…"I'm.. not…it's just…we shouldn't play with fire"

"cuz I'll burn you" he finished

"yes.."

"You don't think you could …burn me though" he asked

"We would just only end up hurting each other..that's all we know how to do…we were never friends…we only know how to fight and hurt each other" she finished

He sighed again.."It didn't feel like hurt last night..more like help…Helping each other through a bad situation"

"I don't know…I just know Im not ready to …I know who I am..Ok..I cant start questioning that too!" she said desperately

"Ok..Ill accept that for now" he said quietly before yawning against her.."But I felt something when we kissed and so did you…You can't hide from it forever" he said.

"Go to sleep Sloan" she said brushing her lips against his forehead.

**Silence**

**More silence**

"Ari?"

"yes?"

"I'm sorry about Lucy?"

"I know"

"I'll do better…be better"

"shh…go to sleep now"

Tbc….


	8. Chapter 8

**The Irony of It All-chapter 8**

"Umph" Arizona groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered opened. It took a few moments for her to remember where she was. She felt dead weight laying across her chest, glancing down her eyes focused on the black and grey curls of one Mark Sloan, his body was draped over hers and his head tucked firmly against breast. She could help but smile, he looked like the kid that gorged himself in the candy shop and then passed out. Still smiling she tried unsuccessfully to unlodge her sleeping mate.

"Jesus, Mark how much do you weigh" she grunted. Pushing at his broad shoulders he barely even registered her movements. "Seriously, Sloan, mooovee" she muttered using her hips to scoot backwards a bit. Fuck, this is gonna be work she thought.

"MARK!" he said smacking him on his shoulder blades…"Come on, I'm pinned down here sleeping beauty"

"Hmmph" he grumbled, before actually wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"no, no, no" Arizona pouted…"Marc, seriously…move!" she said trying to scoot back.

**The sound of their door buzzer began to chirp incessantly**

"Shit!" Arizona swore, trying this time with more effort to get out of the damn bed. The buzzing was still chirping annoyingly. The blond scooted her upper body over to the side of the bed and leaned back. "Shit!" she muttered as she now found herself suspended over the side of the bed with Mark still draped over her lower half. "Goddamn, Sloan!" she yelled

"Huh!" he said raising up, looking around not realizing he still had the sleeping mask on..

In that exact moment the blond landed on the wooden floor with a resounding **THUMP!"**

"Owwww" she groaned…"Seriously" she said lying on the floor rubbing her head. As she rose, her back protested with a dull ache from having been pinned down in one position. She looked down on Mark who had promptly snuggled himself back up into the mass of covers and gone back to sleep. "I hate you" she grumbled as she walked gingerly out the room. The bell was still freaking ringing and she rolled her eyes as she approached her door. "Yang if that's you I swear to God!" she said as she flung the door open to reveal a bemused Teddy holding a star bucks coffee in her hand.

"Really?" Arizona mumbled and walked away

Teddy followed her in, shutting the door behind her , a smile plastered across her face as she eyed the blond . "Nice sleep wear" she teased

Arizona turned around…"What?" she said looking down at the t shirt . It came to her upper thigh and was powder blue with a picture of Smurffette on it…

"The smurfs" Teddy chuckled

"It's is too early in the morning for your smurf hate" Arizona smiled then groaned. She rubbed the spot on her lower back…

"uh first of its 10am , and secondly, what happened to your back" she said suggestively

"oh shut up" Arizona said making her way to the coffee machine…"What are you doing here?"

" did you really think you were going to just get away from me after saying what you said yesterday" she whispered while setting her coffee down on the island.

**Arizona sighed as she poured her coffee but didn't say a word**

"Oh so you're giving me the silent treatment now" teddy mused..

"What do you want me to say?" the blond nonchalantly. She placed two pieces of wheat bread in the toaster and began opened the refrigerator to grab some eggs.

Teddy watched her suspiciously, "I take my eggs over easy"

"they're not for you Altman" Arizona smirked…"You were supposed to be here last night for this interrogation" she said cracking the eggs and dropping them into a bowl.

"I got held up with a late surgery and then I went out with your new best buddy dr. wyatt" she smiled as the blond flinched

Arizona turned slowly to her, bowl and spoon in hand. She began to whisk the eggs while staring her friend down. Did he say anything about my session" she asked quietly.

Teddy set her coffee down and said softly. "No Arizona, he didn't and wouldn't, so relax"

Arizona sighed setting the bowl on the counter, her shoulders slightly slumping. "Teddy"

"Arizona"

" I know you want to talk about what I said but Mark is in the next room sleeping and this just isn't a good place" she sighed turning to pour the eggs into the heating skillet

Teddy walked up behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders.. "Listen, you know I'm your friend and I'm here for you.'

Arizona smiled and slightly leaned back ..."Thank you..Really, thanks"

"Whatever this is with Mark just try and-"

"**Do I smell eggs and toast**" Mark said groggily as he entered the room. Teddy turned and smiled mischievously at him in his rumpled cotton sleep pants. "You look like you had a rough night there Sloan" she grinned

Mark nodded slightly as he moved past the nosy blond to the other blond who was keeping her back to him. He stepped behind Arizona and looked over her shoulder, his presence mere inches from her back. Arizona closed her eyes as she continued to whisk the eggs in the skillet; she really hadn't planned on Teddy witnessing her awkwardness after last night.

"You're cooking breakfast, I thought that was my department" he smiled playfully

"I didn't think you would be up" she said shortly before reaching for the black pepper that was on the counter. Mark anticipating her move reached for it at the same time as they both grabbed it, fingers brushing each others.

Teddy smiled wirily, " I think I'll have my eggs fried hard, if that's ok"

Mark turned and threw her a playful grin, "I didn't know we were having guest, Yang will not take this lightly"

"She takes bribes" teddy smiled back

"You mean she takes surgeries' on the low" Arizona commented as she turned almost walking right into Mark's frame." Excuse me" she said looking at him pointedly before he moved slightly to the side, eyes shining brightly

Teddy watched them both, her eyes following Mark then back to Arizona then back to Mark, she shook her head and chuckled to herself…"I think I'll just see myself out" she said grabbing her coffee.

"You're leaving?" Arizona said a little too quickly.

"Oh I think you got the breakfast duties under control" she laughed. "Besides I hear you called out for a half the day anyways" she said wagging her eyebrows

Arizona narrowed her eyes…

Teddy simply laughed as she made her way to the door. "Oh hey", she said turning back. 'You'll be happy to know that Kepner has being keeping a tight watch on Sophie and the kid is getting so much stronger that…" she paused for effect

"That what?" Mark and Arizona said in unison

Teddy smiled again.."That…they are almost ready to let her breath on her own" she said excitedly

Mark and Arizona instantly reached out for each other's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"But"..Teddy said quickly.."they want to be sure so it may be at least two more weeks until she is closer to the 2 ½ month mark."

"Wow,..Oh my god!..we have to start getting her room ready" Arizona said excitedly

"Geez we gotta go shopping" Mark actually sounded excited

"Yes you do. But if all goes well after the tubes come out, they tell me it will be a matter of weeks till she's home in your loving arms" Teddy smiled taking that moment to leave…"See ya later at work"

Arizona watched as Mark set the table in the dining room. She plated the eggs and toast with butter and sighed knowing she couldn't stall much longer. Mark had been watching her with those damn eyes since he walked in. He didn't say anything but he followed her every move and it was unnerving. Finally they were both seated at the marble table with Arizona picking over her eggs, glancing occasionally at Mark who always seemed to staring at her.

"you know you can talk to me" he said taking a bit of his toast

She sighed placing her fork down. "How are you feeling" she asked

"I feel much better, thank you for taking care of me" he said sincerely

"It was nothing. I just wish you had sent word sooner." She said scolding him

"I know but I was afraid you would come here and kick my ass about the Lucy thing" he admitted

She stared at him for second. "What is the deal with the Lucy thing" she said sipping a glass of orange juice

"I told you last night" Mark said shortly

"Yea well go into detail" she said firmly."It's important, if we had went to trial this shit could've come back to bite us in the ass' she added

"I'm sorry ok,…It shouldn't have happened" he said placing his fork on the table.."there is no more Lucy and me"

Arizona looked away from him for a moment playing with her food. "l don't care if there is or not..I just..She's bad news" she said

"You don't care" Mark said with a hint of humor in voice

"NO…I don't" she said firmly looking him in the eye

"You were pretty upset in the hallway, throwing punches even. Though I suspect that punch was meant for me more than Lucy" he commented

"I was upset for ALEX" she said narrowing her blue eyes which were now icy.

"Karev huh?" Mark said doubtly

"He's my friend..and your actions really hurt him" she accused him

"First of all, his actions really hurt me when he slept with Lexie a few years back and I doubt you were there chastising him" Mark said making a point.

She sighed.."so is that what that was about, payback?"

"No!...Jesus woman, haven't you ever felt bad and wanted a way to feel better" he said exasperated…"Or do perfect people always do the right thing?"

She shook her head…"I never claimed to be perfect" she almost spat the words out. "If that were true I never would have left for Africa and we wouldn't be in this situation right now"

**They sat in silence, the statement hanging in the air**.

"Which situation is that? Callie dead or Callie pregnant " he asked coolly

"Mark" she let out a long breath. "I'm sorry but it's hard to think that I snowballed all this with just one action"

"you didn't snow ball shit, Robbins sometimes things just happen" Mark said quietly

"Things just happened," She leaned forward on the table.."How did it happen?"

He looked confused.."What?"

"How did you end up in bed with Callie, Mark. "she asked him finally

"She never told you?" he said softly more of statement rather than a question.

"I couldn't bring myself to ask her and she never went into detail" Arizona said with no emotion in her voice

"So then why rehash it now" he asked

"Because I need to work through some things and if Sophia is going to be in this house with the both of us"…she paused…"we have to get on one accord"

"Do you remember when I said I didn't want to do anything to hurt you anymore" Mark asked, reaching out across the table to take her hands into his…"this is going to hurt"

She swallowed…"I got a therapist for the hurt"

He eyed her carefully. "We went to Joe's for drinks, Callie was really bummed that yet another relationship was not working out for her. I encouraged her to go after a red head with big boobs as a palate cleanser, sexual sorbet as Bailey called it" he chuckled to himself.

"Sexual sorbet?" Arizona said in disbelief.."That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard"

'We are drunk, it sounded funny at the time" Mark deadpanned

"So what happened to the red head?" she asked

"The red head was straight and only loved her new haircut" Mark laughed

"So then what happened" Arizona pushed

He rubbed the stubble on his chin. "I brought her home and put on the couch and went to bed" he said seeing the skepticism in her eyes.

**She looked at him as if to say continue**

"I was up later that night getting water" he paused trying not to fidget.

"And?"

"And she ..she just came in and.." he stammered

"Mark for god sake" Arizona said irritably

"She asked me point blank for sex an we ended up doing it, right there in the kitchen" he said quickly

The blond in took a quick breath..she bit her bottom lip saying…"and just that one time and you knocked her up?" she said incredulously.

His eyes darted around before finally landing on hers and she could read the guilt in them.."Of course not" she said bitterly

"I mean, it could've happened the two more times we did it that night" he added "but honestly it doesn't matter now"

**Silence**

"Arizona" he pleaded.."This is why I didn't want to tell you"

"Mark I had been wondering for months…Its fine" she said getting up from the table. He watched her as walked around him towards her bedroom. Only when he heard the door shut did he let out a frustrated.."Nice work again Sloan!"

Arizona didn't know why it bothered her so much but it did. Regardless, she did get some good news, today. Sophia was about one month from coming home. That made the blond break out into a fully fledged smile. She was going to have to figure out what to do with Mark. They had both purposely avoided certain parts of last night's conversation. She for one was happy for that reprieve. She didn't know what the hell was going on with her lately where he was concerned. One moment she felt this pull towards him and the next she quite literally hated his guts…

Mark stood in his shower wondering what the hell he was going to do about Arizona Robbins. He spent their whole relationship hating each other on a bad day and tolerating one another on a good. Now, now she was his personal wet dream and it was driving him crazy. He sighed and rested his head against the shower wall. She was more than wet dream girl. He admired her, he still thought she was stuck up but he admired how loyal she could be and her fighting spirit. It just didn't help that every once in a while she looked at him like she could fall for him. In the quiet moments when they would talk about growing up, she had this look on her face as if she was just discovering something about him. Her blue eyes would get all clear like the ocean and it felt like she could see through all the bullshit..

He made up his mind in that moment that he would try and show her more of himself. Not the bullshitting whore part of it. But the part that could be a great friend, a good dad and someone she thought about it. Love? Could he love her? Could she love him? Was that even possible given she was a lesbian. Fuck that, could they stop hurting each other enough to even get to that point?

Arizona lay on her bed. Staring at the ceiling she thought about the situation. She didn't know why it pissed her off that Callie had slept with Mark. _Because you want to sleep with Mark? _ She bolted up in the bed, maybe I do need that shrink, she thought. She grabbed her pack of cigarettes that she hid in her drawer and quickly took one out. Opening her bedroom window she began to pace around the room, as she lit her cigarette. "I do not want to sleep with Mark'" she said out loud to no one. She pulled on the cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. It felt like she had an angel and devil on each shoulder_**. **_"I need a shower" she grumbled

Mark had just stepped out the shower when the bathroom door flung open.

**SGMW Hospital**

Alex, Bailey, and Teddy sat at the cafeteria eating their lunches in silence. Teddy smiling to herself.

"And why are you smiling?" he said clearly in a bad mood

"Just because you lost your Barbie" Teddy mused

"That was not a loss" Bailey chimed in

"It was to me" Alex said throwing down his French fry. "Fucking Sloan"

"Another one bites the dust" teddy teased

"Shut up" Alex muttered

"Mark Sloan has a affinity for finding women" Bailey said shaking her head.

"He makes me sick!, I mean first it was Addison, Torres, fucking Lexie" Alex ranted

"Speaking of, is she or her sister ever coming back to Seattle?" Teddy interrupted

"Now fucking Arizona"

"Oh wait what?" said Bailey nearly choked…"Did you say Robbins is fucking Sloan?'

Teddy sat up in her chair..." did not!" she said eyeing Karev.

"Well. She's been acting very strange" Alex muttered

"What makes you think it has something to with Mark" teddy said kicking his shins under the table

"Ouch! He..Hell you were here last week when she was talking about his fucking eyes" he exaggerated

"Hmpph" Bailey said suspiciously

"That's doesn't mean anything" Teddy said defending her friend

"That means she interested" Alex challenged

"Alex just because a woman-"

"I know women, she interested in him" Alex said cutting her off

"So what if she is?" Bailey directed to him

"So what!. That man is the worst!" Alex was appalled…"He got his hooks into Torres it fucked up every relationship she ever had!"

"Ok that's not fair, Torres and Sloan were co dependent on each other Ill give u that, but it was only because they were too stubborn to just be with one another" she said matter of factly

"You really believe that" Teddy asked

"I've known them both since they were hopping in and out of on call rooms..Yes I believe that..As a result they could never really be with anyone else since they kept pieces of themselves for each other" Bailey finished

"Whatever…Arizona is a lesbian and he's trying to turn her! The man has no shame" Alex huffed

"Maybe you're just jealous" teddy said pointedly

"ooooohhhh" Bailey smiled…"are you?"

"Of what? " Alex said folding his arms across his chest..

"Well if Mark is as you say, turning Arizona, maybe you think it should have been you" she accused

He stood up and threw his napkin on the table.."Screw this…Sloan is bad news and she's my friend. "He stalked off out of the cafeteria. Miranda turned to teddy, "you were definitely on the defense in Arizona's honor counselor. So what's the real story?" she asked

"There is no story?" Teddy said sipping her coffee.

"Aha" she said giving her the Bailey stare

"Come on this is my best friend we're talking about. I couldn't tell you if I wanted to" she pleaded

"Alright" Bailey acquiesced. "We better get going; Yang and Avery are in the rabid dog stage of the race for Chief Resident. They'll hack through anyone who complains of belly ache at this point."

Teddy laughed as they began to gather their things. She turned to Bailey, concern etched on her face..."It can't happen right?'"

"You can't turn a lesbian" she asked

Miranda smiled.."No of course not"

"Good" she breathed out

"But I will say this, I never expected Callie to start liking women out of blue until I realized it wasn't about the physical with her. She loved what was inside of Arizona and that is what attracted her to her."

"So you're saying if Arizona is attracted to Mark's insides we could have trouble" Teddy sighed

"It's a possibility"

"Ya think so" teddy asked

"Honey in this life, anything is possible" Bailey said softly as they left.

**Robbins Sloan apt. **

As the door slammed shut Arizona turned around and jumped nearly a foot when she say Mark naked in front of her…"Whoahh…what the hell!"

He jumped back grinning…"Uh I was here first"

She averted her eyes. "Mark this is not funny get decent!" she said reaching for a towel for him, yet her eyes were still closed

He laughed at her effort. "It would help if you opened your eyes"

"oh you just love this don't you" she said

"well, I'd love it more if you were the one who wasn't wearing her towel" he grinned at her…"Come on, what are we 12. You've haven't seen one before " he teased her.."Coward"

She couldn't believe she was in this situation but she was gonna be damned if she would let him tease her to death because of it. She turned around her eyes wide open and started directly in his eyes…"Of course I've seen one before:" she said rolling her eyes.

He stared at her his eyes practically dancing…

She glanced down quickly before meeting his eyes. "I've seen bigger" she quipped

"Maybe in a porn flick" Mark said arrogantly but he was all smiles. He loved to play games if she was up for it. He was definitely up for it and he knew damn well she hadn't seen bigger. Her eyes went wide momentarily before she could recover..

"Could you please get out" Arizona said evenly trying to keep control of the situation. She handed him a towel and watched as he wrapped it around his waist..

"Whatever you would like" he bowed before brushing past her…He pulled on the door but it was stuck…

"Mark that's not funny" she said

"I'm not doing it" he grinned

"Don't play!"

"I'm not!"

"You are such a twelve year old! "She hissed as she pushed passed him and yanked on the door which would not move.."Seriously!" she yelled to the heavens

Mark laughed out loud and put the seat on the toilet down. "I guess we're stuck here" he grinned

"Oh no the hell we are not!" Arizona huffed pulling her towel up tighter around her

"Oh come on! It could be fun. Give us a chance to talk about last night" he said seriously

"No..We are not talking about last night" she said firmly

"Oh yes we are Blondie. We got unfinished business"

She turned and rested her head against the door…"Do you really hate me God" she said exasperated.

Mark just laughed in the background.


	9. Chapter 9

The Irony of It All-part 9

Short Chapter this week guys, last week of classes for me. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone that has encouraged me to continue writing this story. It a really different take on Mark and Arizona , but your support means the world. Thanks so much! I do it for you guys!

**Robbins Sloan apt**

"Arizona I just want to talk to you" Mark said with a sigh.

The blond turned around eyeing him suspiciously. She leaned against the heavy oak door arms wrapped tightly around her holding the towel in place. "ok" she said firmly. "What do want Mark?"

Taking a visible breath he self consciously rubbed his hands together momentarily before forcing himself to look the woman in the eye. "I want you to know that" he paused.."I didn't plan on doing…I didn't plan on last night.." he said finally eyes begging her to understand.

Arizona gulped before licking her lips."It's not like we did…anything" she said, her eyes darting around the bathroom before settling back on his.

Mark cocked his head to the side fixing her with a knowing look. "We did enough" he said without smugness

'So ok then, what?" she asked pushing herself from the door finally.. "You wish you hadn't kissed me" Even as the words left her mouth she found herself not quite sure of how she wanted him to answer.

Mark ran a hand through his unruly curled hair. "I didn't say that" he said sheepishly

"of course not" Arizona said with sarcasm.

"It's not what you think" he warned her.."I don't know what this" he motioned between them. "is, but I know that it's too damn complicated and we got enough on our plate as it" he said finally.

The blond was genuinely surprised at his statement. "Really" she said with some wonder.."I didn't expect you to be such a adult"

He smirked as he stood, his hand tightening the towel around his slim waist.."Listen, I'm not a five year old with a new toy"

"You don't have to get defensive" Arizona smiled

"I'm not but you seem to think I was just playing games with you" he stated moving a bit closer to her.

"Weren't you" she said her tone clipped."Trying to see if you could bed the lesbian?"

He gave her slightly disapproving look. "For your information, I've had my share of lesbians, bisexuals and just plain ole straight women…It was never about THAT" he said cooly

"Then what was it" Arizona said in a slightly elevated voice. She could feel herself getting more upset with the situation. She needed some answers because she really didn't have any from her end.

"For my part" Mark began slightly frustrated."I really don't know…I just.."He turned away from her and leaned against the shower door…"One moment I hate you and the next…the next I just think I might want to kiss you" he finally admitted

Arizona bit her bottom lip nervously..

"See. It's when you do things like that' he said moving closer to her. His hand cupped her neck while his thumb stroked her jaw briefly to graze her bottom lip.."You do these adorable little things" he said stepping forward, which caused her to step back into the door.." these things that make me forget we're like mortal enemies" he husked.

"Mark" Arizona said almost breathlessly..

"I know" he interrupted her. His head lowered closer to face and mouth. "It would be so fucking complicated"

"Exactly" Arizona breathed out

"It's kind of hard when a guy is drowning in those baby blues of yours" He said softly.

Arizona felt as if she could hardly breathe. She was staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights, when was she ever going to learn that it was never a good idea to be caught alone with Mark Sloan these days!

"But like I said' he continued but never moving from her personal space. "We have a kid to rise and visitation schedules to work out- so I just wanted you to know I'll be keeping it in my pants" he smiled before taking a step back. His hand dropped from her neck.

She could see she had been visibly affected by her…Clearing her voice she smiled weakly, still clutching her towel. "That's a good idea"

He folded his arms around his broad chest..."I get that the idea of you and me could really freak you out..Hell me out!I get that." He chewed his bottom lip for a moment..."I don't why I have these feeling for you Arizona. If that's what they are. I loved Callie and I feel guilty about thinking about you in that way..And then I think she would want me to look out for you" he mused hopefully

"Look out for Mark, not fuck" Arizona corrected him

"Its not about fucking!" he said angrily.."God, I know you think very little of me but if it was just sex I could sate myself anywhere"

"Then just fucking do it!" the blond yelled turning around to yank on the door knob again. "Damn it I want out of here!"

He crossed the space between them grasping her by the shoulders forcing her to look at him. "Must you make this so hard, Im trying to be honest here!"

"What do want me to do Mark! Fall down with my legs spread for you like every other bitch at the hospital!" She spat at him. "Here!...this is what you want? Take it then and stop pretending you give a damn about me" she said ripping her towel off her body letting it drop to the floor.

He stepped away from her hurt etched on his face…

"Well! "She said staring him down, as she stood completely bare.

Mark closed his eyes momentarily before sighing. He picked up the towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Point taken" he said softly and then literally punched the top of the oak door then yanked the knob. The door came open and Mark walked out the bathroom without another word"

Arizona stood slightly shaking…"Fuck!"

**2weeks Later**

Arizona sat in the NICU holding Sophia in her arms. She was free of wires finally and looked like a normal healthy albeit small baby girl. Teddy leaned against the door smiling at the look of wonder in her friends eyes. April was close by fussing over Sophia's chart. In the months following Callie's death they had all formed some unspoken bond. Whenever possible they were always together, Bailey deemed them the three musketeers. April had informally been adopted by Teddy an Arizona as a sort of little sister who they protected fiercely. Her big heart was endearing and they had grown to really care for younger woman.

"Zona, what's going on with you and Dr. Sloan" April asked looking up from charts.

Teddy smiled at the younger woman's nickname for their friend. She watched Arizona carefully ..."Yah..You two have been so damn polite to each other its downright chilly around here'

"Your aunties are so nosy aren't they Sophie" Arizona cooed to the dark hair baby who just babbled and played with her stethoscope.

"And you are stalling" teddy shot back.

Arizona adjusted Sophie and began to feed the baby her bottle. She greedily latched on to the nipple slurping down the milk. "I think I hurt his feelings" Arizona said finally.

"Is that possible?" Teddy asked

"Teddyy" April chastised. She focused on Arizona.. "What happened?"

Arizona sighed thoughtfully…"Well, you don't know this but lately things between Mark and I have been complicated"

"She means they've been circling each other like animals in heat" teddy put in her eyes dancing devilishly

"OHHH" April said

"WE HAVE NOT!" Arizona said quite put out. Sophia fussed under her and she had to put the child on her shoulder and pat her…"You're upsetting the baby" she sheepishly

"No, you're upsetting the baby. Especially since you're living in denial…which by the way ain't just a river in Egypt" teddy grinned

"Okkk lets focus here" April interrupted. ."When you say complicated you mean sexually" she all but whispered

Arizona had to laugh, she really was a virgin. "Yes hun, it seems at 34 years old, I've found myself sexually complicated.

"wow, Im so proud of you" Teddy grinned. "The first step in recovery is to admit you have a problem"

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, I really am. But I need advice here" Arizona said lightly tapping the babies back.

"Ok look, this may not be as bad as it seems" April said hopefully. One had to admit the girl always tried to find a rainbow in the thunderstom.

"And how is that" Teddy asked. "She's been having a nervous breakdown ever since they made out in his bedroom"

"Oh wow, you were making out in his bedroom!..How what is it" she said about as excited as school girl

Arizona sighed while teddy laughed…"April please"

"Right…focus" she admonished herself.."sooo what happened"

Arizona placed Sophia back into her incubator with her pacifier firmly attached. She turned to her friends who were patiently waiting.. The blond began to pace, her fingers drumming on the top of her thighs. 'she was really needed a cigarette right now…"I don't know! I ..God sometimes I just can't stand him! And then sometimes he is just so damn sweet that I …."She stopped pacing to see them both smiling at her

"Guys this is not funny?" she said flopping down in the rocking chair

"Oh hunny it really is…If Callie could see you now" teddy started

"Don't! I hope to God she can't…She would be so..so ashamed of me right now" Arizona said guiltily

April was at her knees instantly.."Oh Zona that's not true. If anyone could understand someone finding themselves attracted to Dr. Sloan it would be her. Don't be so hard on yourself"

"Yeah, I mean Ive read where when you experience a loss its normal to turn to someone who is or has experienced the same thing" Teddy added

Arizona looked up hopefully, unshed tears in her eyes…"I miss Callie. I know Mark misses her too. Maybe I was wrong?'

"wrong?" teddy asked

"I was pushing him to stop being a manwhore but maybe I need to let him. I mean he can release all this tension . He's missing Callie. He needs to focuse on someone or something else" Ariozna said firmly looking as if the lightbulb had just went on.

"I don't know about that" Teddy said quickly. "I mean I heard he had bedded so many women at one point they almost filed a lawsuit against him" she laughed

"What a minute…what about your feelings" April asked…"I mean you did FEEL something for him"

Arizona bit her bottom lip…"Yea but its only because I miss Callie…So I just need to refocus on something else also..Something that's not Mark" she said quickly

"uh huh" teddy said doubtfully. "So all those new feelings are just what? Gone?"

"Listen, we both just need a release, with OTHER people" she added…

"If that's the case you should go out on a date "April said

"Nooo nooo ,nooo she does not need to go out on a date, She is nowhere near ready for that ' Teddy said fixing Arizona with hard glance.."You know you aren't"

"Wait, what?" Arizonan gasped… "a what?"

"Oh but she's ready to jump into her first EVER heterosexual relationship with her dead ex girlfriends baby daddy"

**SILENCE**

"Good point" teddy conceded

"I'll start looking!" April said excited as they exited the room

"Uh excuse me! I can find my own damn women!" she yelled after them.

Arizona looked down at her little girl, who was gurgling and smiling at her.."Oh you think this is funny huh? Great, my choices are to find someone to distract myself with or find myself sexually complicated with your daddy?

Sophie gurgled and kicked her feet at the last part…

Arizona laughed.."Oh I don't think so…you may be charmed by your daddy but trust me , the last thing you want is me and him to get together…That's just asking for a whole lot of trouble" she sighed…_there was a time when you loved a good dose of trouble._

She shook her head of the thought …"Callie show me what to do…give me a sign" she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Irony of It All-chapter 10**

Mark stood staring at the mirror mounted on top of his large mahogany dresser. It was of course located directly across from his large king sized pillow topped bed. He had hoped to have the perfect view of any sexual activity with this location but itseemed he couldn't even concentrate on pursuing ass since a certain blond had entered his mind. Quite frankly it was driving him crazy. He had been very careful to avoid Arizona Robbins for the last week. What happened in the bathroom affected him more than he wanted to admit. She had actually _**hurt **_him. But that meant nothing to him. Sophia had come through her last surgery with flying colors. There had been some hiccups but Dr. Stark had actually proven competent and even let Arizona watch him operate.

He glanced down at the picture of his little girl that he had already framed from a few days ago. She was 3 ½ pounds and 8 ounces now. She was looking healthier every day which meant lots of snuggle time with daddy and mommy. He sighed again. Whenever he thought of Arizona it felt as if someone had turned on the light in a darkened room and now he could see all the things that had been concealed by darkness. He shook his head as he tried again for the fifth time to tie his silk tie. Today was the first meeting with Torres's and the mediator. He was already running late since he had taken time printing off some new pictures of Sophia to give to her grandparents. He hoped the good will gesture would break what was sure to be an icy reception.

Arizona stood silently in the door way watching Mark fight with his tie. He had seemed to be in a deep thought a moment ago and just as suddenly he was fidgeting with tie. She knew he had been avoiding her for the last seven days, Not that she hadn't been doing the same thing yet somehow she was the one feeling guilty. She watched as he irritably gave up on the tie and began to put on what looked like diamond cuff links. He ran a comb through is unruly pepper gray curls before adding a little product to make it look like it was done. She smiled in spite of herself, sometimes he was so metro sexual. He sighed and placed his large hands on the dresser leaning forward to rest his forehead against the mirror.

"Mark you ok" she said softly, taking a hesitant step into his room. It smelled like him, leather and fresh rain.

His head jerked up, eyes wide. "Yea I'm good" he said clearing his voice, once again trying to fix his tie. She gave weak smile before moving towards him. He watched her with uncertainly as she placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him towards her.

"Here let me" she intoned softly.

He simply nodded as her hands deftly began to turn and twist the silk material. He tried unsuccessfully to focus on anything but those cerulean blue eyes. He stared at her blond hair which was pulled back into a simple pony tail at the base of her neck with a swoop bang drifting over the side of her face. He hadn't taken the time to realize how blond her hair actually was before. Now he could see she was a natural, no die jobs here. Suddenly he could see himself running his fingers through her hair, wondering if it felt like the silk she was now manipulating with fingers. Shaking his head slightly, he decided to focus on her nose, nothing carnal there. Except he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to place a gently kiss on the tip after one of her rants or trademark speeches she was famous for. This brought a smile to his face.

"What are you smirking about" Arizona said softly smoothing his tie against his chest. Her hand lingers a bit longer than it needed to, feeling nothing but hard muscle and his heart beating under his grey button down. Now it was her turn to remember every ripple that she had seen and felt in the bathroom and this very room She bit her bottom lip unconsciously and looked up to find herself lost in blue-grey eyes. His eyes reminded her of the storms that came out of nowhere near the Mediterranean Sea. Her father had been station in Italy when she was younger and they had taken a family vacation to a Greek island one summer. Arizona always remembers it because her family had been on a private yacht when a summer storm came upon them. One moment the skies were as blue as sapphires and in the next clouds of misty grey swirled and mixed until all she could see through the lashing rain was a stunning blue-grey horizon. It was so beautiful that it had stunned her to the danger. Her father had to drag her back into the cabin.

And this is how she viewed Mark Sloan, a beautiful danger. He was full of life with his screw the rules bravado and yet he was someone who could quite literally take her breath away with his vulnerability. It had been so very long since she felt anything. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt as cold as the ground that they lowered her Calliope in. Nothing warmed her except her daughter and the feelings that were quite literally pulled out of her against her will when she found herself crushed against the oak door Mark's bedroom. In that moment she felt every pent up emotion, hurt, anger desperation and longing being dragged out her by the need in his kiss. She stared at him lost in the moment.

Mark stared into her eyes, in them he could see wonder, hesitation, and fear and could it be longing? The air was tense with anticipation. He knew he was still smarting from her comments a week ago but the way she staring at him with her hand resting against his chest was the only thing he could register. It was taking all his will power not to kiss her into oblivion and spend the rest of the day making love to this woman. _Make love? Jesus I'm losing it! _ He thought fiercely.

"We're going to be late" he said hoarsely.

The spell broken, Arizona smiled quickly before stepping back out of his personal space. "Right! I see you got the pictures of Sophie, they look great" she rambled quickly reaching past him to flip through the pictures that were strewn over the top of the dresser.

"Yea she's a super model in the making" He joked moving to his closet to remove the Armani jacket from a hanger.

"So what do you think is going to happen today" Arizona said still rifling through the pictures. She wanted to move past the awkward moment as quickly as possible.

As he was slipping his jacket on he turned and immediately lost his capacity to speak.

"Mark?" she asked again, this time looking up to see him staring at her like a deer caught in headlight. His eyes were staring appreciatively at her legs. She found herself actually blushing...

"Mark?"

He could only wonder how it was that he hadn't noticed the pale green mini skirt and impossibly long and toned legs that stretched out from underneath them. "Wow" he stammered.

He watched her smile a dimpled smile and cock her head shyly to the side..."Sloan you'll never change...Let's go" she said exited the room, feeling his eyes on her all the way.

**SGMW NICU**

"She's just so damn cute" Teddy smiled holding the little girl. She was garbed in the peach protective smocks that were standard wear. The little girl looked so much like Callie it could make you cry. She had Sloan features of course and the hazel grey eyes were definitely something that grabbed one's attention. She cooed and squirmed adorably in the heart surgeons arms.

"I know…just another month and you are out of the toaster princess" April cooed to her, placing a kiss on the top of her dark head.

"Yea especially since she's off the O2 machines." Teddy smiled down as the NICU got another visitor.

"Hey stop hogging my progeny" Christina complained

"Your progeny?" teddy chuckled..."Says the women who wants no children"

"I have a godchild, my childbearing duties are fulfilled" she quipped reaching to take the baby from Teddy.

"You didn't give birth Yang" teddy said exasperated...

"Whatever I suffered just the same…Isn't that right jr" She grinned

"Jr?" April asked

"Hello…Torres jr right here. See that look she just gave me…So Callie" she said

"Uh if Callie was here, she'd tell you to stop pilfering the credit for her kid" Teddy smiled.

"Nooo. If Callie was here she'd ask why her girlfriend was throwing Sloan please fuck me looks last month at lunch and then I hate your fucking guts looks two weeks ago when she found out he was putting it to Fields." She said smugly

Teddy sighed and April looked like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar...

"So you know?" April said incredulously

"Kepner!" teddy interrupted

"Of course I do …know what exactly...wait_** are**_ they fucking?" she said a wild sense of awe etched on her face…"Jesus! Maybe I should have tried some of that Sloan loving when I had the chance a few years ago"

"No their not fucking but—you had a chance at what?" Teddy gasped…"No way"

"Ok, I think it's time for us to go" April said yanking Teddy by the arm...

Christian moved quickly but carefully to block their escape...She rocked the baby gently in her arms..."Me thinks your aunties are hiding something dirty about your mommy and daddy" she cooed eyeballing them…"Spill it!"

"NO!" Teddy said defiantly

"Fine, then I'll just have to tell everyone I come in contact with that Roller girl is now taking the sausage…" she grinned

"You wouldn't" April gasped

"Taking the sausage with relish!" Christina said triumphantly

Teddy rubbed the bridge of her nose…"Fine but I swear if you open your mouth to ANYONE…I will personally see to it that you never see another heart surgery again!"

That actually made the woman cringe… …"so help me god!" Christina crossed herself.

"Christian you're not Catholic!" Teddy said throwing her hands in the air.

**Mediator Anthony Darrell's office**

You could cut the tension with a knife. Mark and Arizona sat on side of the long cedar table while Carlos and Lucia sat on the other. Each party had their lawyers present. The mediator, attorney at Law Tony Darrell sat watching the two parties apprehensively. He had been studying the case for the last month which included looking over the judge's notes. He watched each person's body language because people could lie but the body could not. The father of the child in question, Dr, Sloan sat rigidly in his chair, jaw clenched eyes predatorily watching the Torres. The blond with the incredible legs sat with her hand lying discretely on his knee, slightly gripping it every so often. Her eyes were soft and full of sadness when she looked at the grandparents.

Lucia Torres was iron willed, Darrell could see. She had not cracked so much as a smile. Not even when presented with photos of her grandchild. The child who she was desperately fighting for a place in her life. However, her brown eyes had softened when she thought no one was looking, glancing every so often at the pictures that were now in her husband's hands. Carlos was mixed bag of loss, pain, hurt and longing. The pictures of the baby had brought tears to his eyes. Yet he refused to let them fall. Instead he met Dr. Sloan stare down for stare down in some invisible face off.

"Ahem…let's get started shall we?" The mediator said finally speaking.

All eyes were now on him. "I think we are all glad and relieved to hear that Sophia is out of the woods. SO this should be a time of celebration" he said staring pointedly at all of the adults. After taking a moment, he continued..."The bottom line here is that the baby is firmly in the custody of her father" he said directly to the Torres's. That is not up for debate"

"What is up for debate" Carlos asked gripping his hands together.

Mark mumbled under his breath but managed not to say anything out loud.

"We are here to find a middle ground on how much time you will get to see your granddaughter" the mediator stated calmly. "This would go smoother if you all could find common ground.

Arizona's voice was clear and strong, belying her true emotions. "I know you don't believe this, but we all loved Calliope" she said

Lucia scoffed…"Your love is what destroyed her" she said cutting the blond to the quick.

Mark grumbled…"See this is why I don't want my kid around you two paranoid bible beaters!"

"You are man with no morals and no family values! If you had one ounce of respect for my daughter you would have given us custody! We are Calliope's parents! We are her family" Carlos exploded

"A family that turned their back on her when they found out she was dating a woman!" Mark roared back.

"I NEVER TURNED MY BACK!" Carlos said emotionally…"You know that!" he said to Arizona..."

"He didn't ...at least not for long" Arizona said laying her hand on Mark's arm…" He turned to give her scathing look. She knew he was thinking she had betrayed him by siding with Carlos on this point... "Mark please just let me explain"

He nodded mutely

"Carlos, I saw how much you loved Callie. I know your heart is broken, I know it because mine is shattered to badly I can't even breath sometimes…Every night I wake myself from nightmare because of the loss of your daughter…SO I know you are in pain" she said softly

Mark stared ahead...He had heard her turning and crying out in her sleep at night but he could never bring himself to go to her...

"I just want to make things right...Callie's gone but that beautiful little girl is still here. She's a gift from God. I know you believe in God. So you have to believe that she was left here for a reason" Arizona implored him, her eyes glistening. She reached across the table to hold his hand despite getting the death glare from his wife. "For Callie's sake...Please" she said with all the vulnerability in the world.

The mediator watched as a myriad of emotions played out over the older Latinos face.

"Do not try to distract us with your supposed grief" Lucia said bitterly

"Enough! Escucha me mi amor. nuestra hija está muerta. el tiempo de combates. Es no más .. que sea sobrel amor. (Listen to me my love, our daughter is dead. The time for fighting is over. Let it be over love)

"Como desee" she said quietly. (As you wish)

"Sooo I take it we are ready to start the negotiations" Darrelle smiled, he was fluent in Spanish and the look of defeat was written in Mrs. Torres's eyes.

For the first time that day, Mark finally relaxed; it was only now that he noticed his fingers were intertwined with Arizona's, squeezing them tightly.

**The Kitty Korner-12am**

"Ok I don't know about you but I feel like the piece of meat that they toss to the hungry lions at the zoo" Christian said whipping her head from side to side taking in all the salacious looks she, Teddy and April were getting.

"It's a gay club...The women are assuming we are gay Yang" Teddy laughed as she sipped her Malibu breeze

"I think they just wanna know who we are "April smiled happily..."This is my first gay anything" she practically giggled

"I could probably pimp her out to the butchy in the corner over there...Still wanna make friends" Christina snickered as the young woman's eyes were wide as saucers.

The woman in question was dressed in baggy jeans, a blue hoody and black leather vest that covered it. She was Hispanic with dark assertive eyes and long hair that was tied in a pony tail hidden under a fitted cabin. "That's a woman" April cowered against Teddy...

Teddy laughed shaking her head as she caught sight of the blond entering the club. The seas literally parted as she made her way to her friends The blond was wearing the mini pale green mini skirt with a black halter top and a tapered pale green dress jacket. She was in 4 inch black heels that accentuated her long legs and every women in the place was now drooling with every step she stoop.…Arizona looked incredulously at the trio sitting in the booth…"YOU BROUGHT YANG!" she said sliding in.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" She smirked…

"WhooHOOO…Look at you...Sexx on a stick baby" Teddy teased her for which she was granted a dimpled smile...

"Flattery will get you nowhere, why is Yang here" Arizona smiled motioning for a the waitress

"Hey! Right here" Christina quipped

A bronze skinned beauty appeared at the table in black booty shorts and a tank top. "What can get for you" she said licking her full lips.

Arizona gave her very long look before smiling…"I don't know can you" she winked

"Ok eww..Really?" Christian said…"Uh Nubian queen, can we get some drinks" she said rudely

The woman finally pulled her eyes away from the blond…"whatever...what you want" she said curtly

Arizona and Teddy chuckled while Christina ordered.

"Anything for you sweetheart" the woman said to April and was rewarded with a blush..."um...well. I don't know...I uh"

"She'll have a rum and coke" Arizona said gently...

"Will do" the woman smiled as she turned and walked away.

"I think she liked you April…that's a step up from butchy over there" Teddy teased her

April put her head in her hands…"Did we have to come here"

"Where else are we gonna find a lesbian for roller girl here, they ain't just growing on trees at the hospital" Christina laughed.

"Again why are you here?" Arizona laughed

**The Nubian queen returned with drinks and glasses of water, before tossing one more look Arizona's ways.**

"You are going to trust these bitches with picking your future booty call" Christian gasped with mock shock.

"Right...Because you know so much about attracting women!"Teddy put in looking incredulously at her protégé.

"Hey...I have good taste" April said indignantly wanting to be included.

"You're a virgin, "Christiana laughed..."Those lips couldn't recognize the taste of dick if it was bobbing in front of you"

"Yang!" Arizona snorted her water

"And I just talking about your pussy Kepner, how about we master men first...Needless to say I think you know jack shit about women!" Christina said sipping her vodka and pineapple.

"Ok...you" Teddy said directing to the Asian..."Shut the fuck up!"

"Thank you" April said taking a big gulp of coke and rum.

"I must have been crazy to think that this plan was going to work" Arizona said staring at her friends...

"Hey we are here for you" Teddy said dramatically, pinching her friend's cheek like a five year old.

"Too keep you off McSteamy's stick" April chuckled at herself

The blond pedes surgeon rolled her eyes...

"Actually I'm' here for the entertainment" Christina deadpanned

"Aha" Arizona quipped "You are enjoying this way too much"

"So what_** is**_ the plan" teddy asked after they all had stopped laughing.

"Find Arizona a woman so she can stop thinking about Mark" April said coolly

"Nooo it is not" Arizona interrupted. "I just needed a safe place to discuss this without prying ears"

"So then what is the plan" Yang chimed in

"Actually" Arizona ran her finger over the rim of her glass. "An old friend of mine is coming to town"

Teddy looked at Christina who then looked at April. They all looked at the blond for a long hard second before…."so would you have been fucking this old friend" yang smirked

Another roll of the eyes..."Yes Christina. She' is an ex but she is not coming to screw me. She actually is a trauma Dr and she called me this afternoon to say she got a job at the hospital" Arizona laughed...

"So then we have a candidate" teddy smiled

"Maybe" Arizona smiled quietly…

"So this is good" April asked

"This is …" Arizona paused sipping her drink, her eyes locking with the Nubian Queen behind the bar…she licked her lips..."Distraction" she said before pushing herself up from the booth. "Ladies I intend to get my grind on and release a little tension." She called back as she made her way over to the bar.

For the next hour and half the girls watch Arizona distract herself on the dance floor with many different women and with the way she was moving.

Even Yang had to admit..."Yea, she is pretty distracting"

**Robbins Sloane Apt.**

It was four in the morning when Mark heard a raucous in his home. He immediately grabbed his aluminum bat and made his way to the living room where he found Yang half dragging/half carrying a very drunk Arizona into the house.

"What the hell?" he said incredulously

Yang looked up..."Do you ever wear a shirt" she asked

"What happened?" he said folding his arms across his broad chest.

"Short version, she got drunk at the lesbo club and almost got laid literally on the dance floor" Christiana laughed when she saw Mark clench his jaw. "Awee you jealous?"

Arizona took this moment speak up..."Hey Marky…I was out celebrating our victoryyy" she slurred

"Aha" he said reaching to take her from Christina…"Goodnight Yang" he said with finality

"Fine fine. I exhausted, I had to beat off the butchies all night" she quipped as she left out the door.

Mark easily maneuvered the blond as she locked the door. He lifted her over her shoulder and carried her to her bedroom,

"Whooo...I don't think heights are good right now" Arizona laughed…"Put me down you brute" she said lightly punching his back her hands a few inches above his backside... "You have a nice ass" she giggled.

He stood her up his hand steadying her..."And you are drunk" he smiled

"Just an ill" she said pinching her fingers together

"Come on let's get you ready for bed" he said softly. He eased the pale green dress jacket off her shoulders while she watched him, slightly swaying. Their eyes locked as he lifted the halter top off her body to reveal a pale pink bra.

"I think you're blushing Dr. Sloan" she grinned closing her eyes for a moment trying to steady herself

"I am not..." he said gruffly…as his hand reached around her to slide the zipper on the back of her mini skirt down agonizingly slow.

Arizona placed her hands flat on his chest…"You are so pretty you know that?"

"Thank you?" Mark said quietly as she slid the material down her long legs, his fingers brushing gently all the way down. She placed one hand on his muscled shoulder and the other in hair, gently caressing the locks...

Mark shuddered the intimacy of the contact as he lifted her foot and slid a high hell off and then the other. Mark took a breath and stood up, finding her quite literally in his arms. His hands loosely held her hips. She was wearing pale pink lace panties. He swallowed hard…

Arizona stared into his eyes…"I'm sorry I hurt you Mark" she whispered

"It's fine, let's get you back to bed" Mark said trying to move her to the bed

"Its not ok, I was a bitch" she said caressing his check her thumb grazing his bottom lip. "But why did you have to kiss me that night" she said almost desperately..."Now its all messed up"

Mark couldn't resist pulling her closer to his body..."I kissed you because when I'm with you I feel" he paused at a loss for words

"Alive" she finished.

He nodded mutely...Suddenly he was holding her very closely to his body. She reached behind his neck pulling him few inches closer to her. "You can kiss me again if want" she whispered.

"I don't think that's a good idea" he said hoarsely

"Your life is a series of bad ideas. What's one more" she smirked licking her lips.

He literally groaned at her words…"Arizonaaa"

"Need some convincing" she husked. In one swift moved hand was in his boxer shorts caressing his manhood.

"Robbins! Don't do that" He said gripping her hand holding it place…

"It's what you want" she slurred…"We both know it is" she said her thumb caressing the tip of his erection.

Mark literally rested his forehead against hers, trying to steady himself. He gently pulled her hand from his body and held both of them together…"You are worth more than a drunken fuck" he said gently breathing hard.

"You're driving me crazy Sloan" Arizona sighed resting her head against his chest. "I never...I don't...I need sleep" she said finally

"Good idea" Mark smiled lifting her and laying her on the bed. He covered her with a blanket and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night" he sighed

"Good night Mark" she yawned before she drifted off.

Mark watched her for a moment. He knew that this was a bad idea. Arizona Robbins was a bad idea. But he one thing he was sure of, that he only felt alive lately when he was in her arms or doing anything that involved the blond. It was the only time he felt he could actually breathe.


	11. Chapter 11

I just want to thank everyone for all their feedback on this story. I am really enjoying peeling back the layers of the Mark and Arizona relationship. I realize that it may seem like I'm taking a long time for them to get together but I really think it's the journey to the physical that is more important than the actual sex. But there will be sex once we get . But for now enjoy the ride. Thanks again.

**The Irony of it All –chapter 11**

**SGMW HOSPITAL**

Arizona stepped lightly as she made her rounds. Her head was killing her! Unable to take it anymore she dipped into the attending room to snag a quick coffee. She was immediately met with a bemused grin from April. She winced as she leaned over to get a coffee.

"I see you made it in" April smiled patting the place next to her on the couch.

The blond gave a weak attempt at a smile before gingerly making her way over and slowly sitting down with a sigh. "Oh my god, I want to die" she exhaled, leaning her head against Aprils shoulder.

"You were so damn drunk last night" the younger woman chuckled. "Do you remember anything" she asked

"Unfortunately I've never been one of those people who black out, so yes. I do and you have no idea have much that pains me at this point" Arizona said slowly sitting up to sip her coffee.

"But you were having so much fun" April said patting her shoulder

"Let me think, it was really fun grinding on nameless women and then being literally carried home "She said still sipping her coffee, shuddering as the liquid went down her throat.

"Well you got like so many numbers stuffed in your bra-"April laughed. "It looked like you were having fun"

"What! That's where all those damn booklets of matches came from!" Arizona groaned.

April laughed a deep belly laugh nearly shooting juice out her nose. Arizona frowned before adding. "I'm glad I'm such a good source of entertainment for you" she pouted.

"You know I love you" April smiled. "What did Mark say?" she hedged

At this point the pedes attending placed the coffee on the table and rested her aching head into her hands. . _"You can kiss me again if want" she whispered. "I don't think that's a good idea" he said hoarsely "Your life is a series of bad ideas. What's one more" she smirked licking her lips. He literally groaned at her words…"Arizonaaa" "Need some convincing" she husked. In one swift moved hand was in his boxer shorts caressing his manhood._

"Arizona?" April called

"Huh" she said snapping her head up to quickly.

"Are you ok" she asked concerned

"That's a loaded question Kepner" she said softly staring out into nothing.

"What happened?" April asked gently

"It's complicated" Arizona said with a blank expression.

"Sexually complicated" April said with a weak smile

The blond knocked into her slightly with her shoulder..."Kepner you ain't ever lied" she grinned back.

The door swung open bringing with it the attending plastics surgeon. He was met with two pairs of wide eyes. He looked curiously between the younger brunette and Arizona. "Uh...hey..."

"Hey Dr. Sloan" April said in her always chipper voice…"Ill just be getting back to my rounds" she darting up and heading past him in a flash.

Mark ran a hand through his hair sheepishly..."I didn't mean to clear the room"

"Oh it's not you, that's just April for ya" Arizona said half heartedly barely meeting his eyes.

He sighed before he took a seat next to her..."I um got something for you" she said offering her a canister. She eyed him curiously before taking it and asking what is was.

"Its something for that hangover from hell you've been sporting" he smiled as twisted the cap off and took a quick sniff.

"Mark "she said skeptically

"Come on, as many hangovers as I've had in my day, you really need to trust that I know what I'm talking about" he said. "Take a big gulp"

She narrowed her eyes momentarily before lifting the canister to her mouth and tossing her head back. Mark lifted her arm when she would have set it down, basically ensuring that she drank more. After a few more gulps she finally shook her head pushing the canister away and gasping. "Jesus what was that!" she sputtered

Marks laughter filled the room. "Don't be a pussy" he purred with a wink.

She opened her mouth to reply in kind but thought better of it.

He laughed again before pushing a couple of pills into her hands. "My own personal stash"

"I have to operate later Sloan" she warned

"Don't worry it's not that strong but it will heal of that head ache of yours" he said rising quickly to grab her bottle of water from the attending fridge.

He was by her side in moment's notice tipping back water into her mouth. She had to give it to him; he could be a really good caretaker when he wanted to

."How long before you have to do more rounds" he asked

"Hmm about an hour or so" she sighed.

"Good, just enough time for a nap" he said repositioning himself on the couch. She took the pills and at his encouragement lay back against his chest, stretching her legs out on the couch.

"I think I owe you a massage" he smiled running his thumbs against the base of her neck and at her temples.

"This is not a good idea I – that feels good" she groaned just a little

He smiled silently, working out the tension in her neck and massaging her scalp. "Relax" he said softly

She did.

After some time he spoke in a whispered voice. "We should talk about last night"

"No we shouldn't" Arizona said firmly trying not to tense up and undo all his hard work.

"Woman, you are the queen of avoidance" Mark chuckled"

"Maybe, but I don't know what to say so avoidance is good" she smiled

"How about we start at what you may have been thinking" Mark asked pressing down on her shoulders.

Arizona was glad her back was to him so he couldn't look into her eyes..."Listen I was drunk, and overly turned on by all that lesbian action at the bar ok" she said quickly

"Hmm" he said simply

She rolled her eyes turning in his embrace to see him better...He had a smug lookon his face..."what the hell is hmmm"

"Nothing" he smiled widely

"Mark "

"What?"

"Mark!"

He laughed…

"okk. It's just, lesbian action. That's your story and you're sticking to it"

She sat up now and he crossed his legs on the couch so they were facing each other, she with a defiant expression and him with a bemused one. "I was not turned on by you" she said flatly

He smiled fled but his eyes were full of mirth. "Oh really?"

"Really" she parroted back

"I can turn you on Robbins and you know it" he said coolly

"Ya think" she said still defiant, even if it was a lie

"Yup and I know you don't want to play this game with me" he said throwing down the gauntlet.

And this was the moment when she knew she needed to run out the damn room but her pride just wouldn't let her. They locked eyes, blue with blue-grey ones. He held her in the stare down never breaking contact until she licked her lips in a sign of nervousness. And that was his undoing.

He quite literally enveloped her into his embrace, his arms wrapped around her slight body. She pulled forward until she found herself on her upright on her knees along with Mark. He stared intently into her eyes for a moment before gently pressing a soft kiss not on her mouth but on the side of her neck.

Arizona bit her bottom lip and cursed softly. _He had to go for the neck._ He didn't just go for it, he stayed there, lightly sucking on the skin, before dragging his tongue up the length to her jawbone and began pepper kisses there before he reached her mouth. She felt his arm sneak up her back to tangle in her hair, pushing her forward lightly until he placed a wet, hot, open mouth kiss on her.

Mark nearly moaned when their tongues met for the first time, there was amazingly no hesitance on her part. Their bodies pressed against each other in a moment of pure need. Each one duel for supremacy, to which Mark won when he finally caught her elusive tongue and sucked on it hard, as she gasped against him.

Her hands fisted his scrubs top and pushed against him before pulling his against her body. He reached down to roughly grip her ass pulling her down onto his lap as her legs atomically wrapped around his waist.

Arizona groaned as he held her firmly and ground against her now throbbing center. She sucked hard against his tongue before catching his bottom lip and nipping it. He growled quite literally before moving his hand, to reach under her top and palm her breast just rough enough to cause her buck in his lap.

Her hands tangled into his curly hair as she deepened the kiss. She was thoroughly tuned on and at the moment she hadn't stopped to think about what that could mean.

**Until the door the opened…**

Imagine two teenagers caught fucking on their parent's bed and you will have the look on Mark and Arizona's face…

"Robbins!" Karev shouted.

"One plane ticket to Seattle-100 dollars, walking in on Mark Sloan five seconds from fucking his deadly baby mama's girlfriend…Priceless" Addison said wide-eyed

It was around that time that two jumped apart and Alex physically attacked Mark.

**3Hours later-NICU**

You have absolutely no shame" Addison said as she rocked Sophia in her arms. She stared her former ex down…"No shame!" she whispered hissed

"It's not what you think" he said looking anywhere but in her eyes. He was sporting a slight bruise on his left cheek.

"Oh bullshit! Sloan…You were two seconds from whipping it out right there in the attending room" she said

"It was a damn bet okk. Just a bet that I couldn't get her worked up" he said frustrated

"Aha, my ass"

"It was!"

"Do not insult my intelligence by telling me that's the first time you two have had your little sex games" she said kissing the baby on her head...

**Mark had the decency to look put out**.

"What are doing here" he said shortly

Addison sighed and sat down in the rocking chair. "I wanted to see Sophia and I was worried about you" she said quietly

"You were worried about me" he said skeptically

"Yes Mark, I know you were in love with Callie. And you've been off the map since she died. I wanted to see how you were doing." She said honestly

"I'm surviving...It's been nearly four months but it feels like four days" he said softly

The baby cooed and opened her eyes with a yawn...

"She's so beautiful "Addison said awestricken

"Yea I know" Mark smiled. "Do you ever regret it" he asked gently

She caught his glance holding it... "Aborting our baby…" she paused. "Every day" she admitted

Mark nodded..."Because you cant have anymore or because you realized you wanted it"he said coldly thinking they would have had a five year old right now.

"You're never going to forgive me, are you" she said finally

"No" he said simply

"I'm still here for you if you need me" she said as she rose and placed the little baby in his arms. "For both of you"

"I know"

**Evening**

"Alex stop stalking me" Arizona said briskly as she nearly stomped out the front of the hospital.

"Arizona we need to talk about what happened" he pressed

"You need to talk to a anger management counselor because attacking Mark was out of line" she snapped. "I'm a big girl Alex I can defend myself"

"You're doing a shitty job so far" he hissed.

"Its late and I'm going home"

"To finish what you started with Sloan" he spat

Before she knew it she had spun on her heel and stuck him…The moment hung heavy between them as they both stared each other down.

"I see how it is" Alex said rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry" she said reaching for him but he stepped away from her.

"If you wanna go down the path to the devil so be it! But don't expect me to watch" he shouted angrily before stomping off.

Arizona sighed as she watched him head off to Joes…"Great" she groaned…

Her phone rang and she would have let it ring on except for the flashing name that stopped her in her tracks**…"Daddy**"

"Shiiitt!" she muttered before flipping it open. "Hey dad"

"_Why haven't I heard from you_?"

"Daddy things have been tense"

"_Why_ _is it that I am just now hearing that you _are _living with the sperm donor?_"

"Because I knew you act like this" she snapped

"_Don't get huffy with me young lady_"

"Daddy I've had a long day"

"_Arizona you're living with that man and you don't call us regularly. You refuse to let us see our granddaughter_!"

"Sophia has just been so sick and she is just now getting better. Please just relax"

"_So when is she coming home" he cut her off_

"In three weeks dad" she sighed

"_Good, your mom and I will be there in three weeks then" he said curtly_

"What! Daddy I don't know"

"_I am not spending one more moment away from my granddaughter and I damn sure want to meet the so called father!"_

"Daddy"

"_Is that understood?"_

"Dad?"

"_Is that understood?"_

"Yeah, we will be expecting you" she relented feeling like a five year old

"_Affirmative" he said hanging up_

**Knock Knock Knock**

Teddy opened her door to find her best friend standing behind it looking lost...

"Wow...what happened now"

Arizona stepped into the apartment, dropping her bag at the door and flopping on the couch. Teddy quirked a eyebrow before shutting the door and making her way to her fridge to grab two bottles of chilled beer.

"thanks" the blond grumbled as the heart surgeon joined her on the couch.

"So what this about?" Teddy asked, turning in her seated position to fold her legs under her and eye her very bewildered looking best friend.

"You haven't spoken to April " she said with a sigh.

"No, she is in surgery with Dr. Stark till at least 10 tonight" Teddy replied

"oh"

"Arizona" Teddy said with warningly. "Just spit it out"

The blond tipped the chilled Heineken down her throat taking a gulp before placing it on the coaster on Teddy's coffee table. "I really am sexually attracted to Mark" she said finally and with a bit of disbelief.

"I could have told you that and saved you the last few months of angst" Teddy laughed as her friend trained her blue eyes on her.

"This is not funny" she said flatly. "This is big deal..No a huge deal for me"

Teddy placed her own bottle next to Arizona's on the coffee table and took her friends hands into hers. "Hunny I know it is…"

"What am I going to do?" Arizona said her eyes filling with tears, clearly panic stricken.

"oh Hun is it that terrible" Teddy asked pulling her into a hug

"Yess" Came a muffled replied followed by some sniffling

Teddy pulled back so she could wipe away her friends tears.."Is he pressuring you, or making you feel-"

"no..no" Arizona sniffed wiping her eyes.."He isn't really. He just… I think..wants to know whats going on between us" she said.

"and ?"

"And what the hell teddy…I don't know what to tell him because I don't know myself" she sighed leaning her head back against the couch and looking at the ceiling.

"I think you need to stop avoiding the situation and stop denying what you feel. You two need to be honest and talk this shit out" Teddy said finally.

Arizona shook her head..

"You can do it Arizona. I have seen you stand up for people all the time…Now stand up for yourself and stop being so afraid of what you don't understand. Isn't that what you always say bugs you the most about homophobic people. That they just hate what is different" Teddy said passionately…

The blond nodded mutely.

"Ok then, don't let the fear of what you obviously don't understand cause you to run..Figure this out..Work it out. I don't care where it takes it..You have to follow and see what happens or you will never have inner peace again" her friend said.

"Peace? What's that?" Arizona smiled weakly

"It's the feeling you get when you are content with who you are" Teddy replied

"That's the thing Teddy, I used to be sure of who I was. That was something I embraced and fought for" Arizona said with a sigh before continuing. "If I have feelings for Mark, what does that make me"

Teddy exhaled deeply. "It makes you someone who was attracted to the person Mark is on the inside and not the out-since when has that been a bad thing"

Arizona leaned back on the couch contemplating that very phrase.

It shouldn't be a bad thing. Mark had been kind to her these past months, really kind to her in fact. He had plenty of opportunities to take advantage of her confusion over the situation and hadn't. She'd been unstable and mean to him at points but he hadn't reacted. True that incident with Lucy and the aftermath had gotten ugly but even then he was honest about his feelings. That was more than what she had been doing.

"Arizona?' Teddy called

"Yea?" she replied broken from her haze

"Where did you go?"

Arizona reached down to retrieve her beer. " I was thinking that you're right. I've been letting fear and a little bit of guilt run my actions."

"So..do you think you are ready to talk about what you've been feeling with Mark" teddy asked

"I'm still trying to figure out what it is that I'm feeling" Arizona said taking a sip.

Teddy sat up with a slight glint in her eyes.. "What exactly do think is attractive about Mark to you"

The blond chewed her bottom lip for a moment, contemplating. "I don't know really" she blushed slightly.

"Yes you do and you can tell me Zona. It's the same as with women. What is it that you like about him?"

She thought it about it for a moment her finger tracing circles around the lip of the Heineken bottle. "I guess obviously he is very pretty" she said finally

Teddy laughed.. "that was like pulling teeth"

Arizona grinned sheepishly.. "I recognize that he is very good looking, too good looking actually"

"Go on" teddy pushed, knowing speaking these things out loud would help the petite blond better deal with her feelings.

"It wasn't until the first night in the apartment that I realized Mark was a real person" she admitted

"Okk, so you thought he was a fake person" teddy grinned.."Geez"

"I know, I know, I can be a stuck up bitch at times" Arizona admitted. "But he was just abs and shallowness to me before" she said

"So what changed" Teddy asks.

"He showed me his heart" Arizona said very softly.

**The words hung in the air for a moment**

"He showed me how much he could feel. That he could be unselfish and even a gentleman. He made me laugh during times when I just wanted to cry." She sighed wistfully.

"Sounds like a decent guy" teddy said

"He defended me" Arizona added. "to Callie's family, he did that in court for me. He tries to act like he doesn't care but he really does. And he is so smart teddy, I mean he graduated from Harvard but you forget that because he always putting out this manwhore persona" Arizona said rambling.

Teddy just smiled…

"And he's a great kisser" Arizona blushed

"I could've told you that" teddy winked

"I suppose you could have" The blond poked her tongue out.

"Anything else..I mean have you two gone past first base" she smiled.

"Teddy" Arizona groaned

"I'm just saying?"

"No. we. I mean I may have groped him" she admitted in a hush

"You did what!" Teddy laughed heartily. "you slut"

"I was drunk!" Arizona defended

"Aha..and how was it" Teddy was grinning furiously watching her friend turn scarlet

"It was different" she stammered

"Bad different or good different" teddy pushed barely able to contain a chuckle

Arizona rolled her eyes, she felt like she was twelve years old again when she had her first kiss with a girl. "I mean..it was hard"

Teddy burst out into a fit of laughter.."Yea hun it would be"

"Stop laughing at me!" Arizona said covering her face in her hands..She was too embarrassed

"Awee sweetie don't do that" teddy laughed, trying to pull her hands away. "I'm sorry. Please I am"

"No" came a muffled response.. "This is not funny." Arizona pouted finally removing her hands from her face.

"Actually it kind of is, but it could be worst. You could be discussing this with Yang" Teddy warned with a smile

"You have a point" Arizona groaned

"Now tell me how much experience you have with men" Teddy said seriously.

"Um, I mean this guy kissed me in high school but he was drunk and I kneed him in the balls" she replied

"Ok. And you have you ever "handled" a guys junk before Mark" Teddy said with a wicked grin

"No" Arizona said flatly fixing her disapproving stare

"Hey! I was just asking. Lots of lesbians have had hetero sex at some point ya know. I mean, for some it just confirms that they don't like it" Teddy said diplomatically

"Yeah well. I never had the need to try it before" Arizona said defiantly

"Well now you do" Teddy challenged

Arizona sighed.. "I am not conceding that I am going to sleep with Mark. But if it happens then maybe I will hate it and all this will go away" she said hopefully.

"Ok that could happen. So the kisses are good though right" teddy pressed.

"Yes, the kisses are hot and wet and yeah, the kisses are good" She rambled on

Teddy grinned bemused. "So have you seen the uh "she motioned to Arizona's lower half. "The stick" she laughed

"I can't believe we are having this conversation" the blond groaned

"Hunny you do not want to go into this blind. Believe me! Think of me as your straight girl Wikipedia" Teddy laughed. "Whatever you need to know just ask."

"You know you're ridiculous right" Arizona laughed.

"Whatever, the dick, are you prepared for that" she smiled

"I have no idea" Arizona deadpanned. "I mean it was, huge!" she exclaimed while her friend burst into another fit of laughter.

"I know hun, I did try it before" she grinned

"Exactly, what the hell were thinking" Arizona asked wide eyed

"In the straight world of sex size matter Zona but Mark is not freakishly huge" She added. "He is more than adequate and knows exactly how to use every inch of that stick my dear, in case you were wondering." She smiled watching her friend blush. "And you have been wondering" she confirmed

"A lil" Arizona admitted finally. "But it looks painful"

"It may be seeing as you are a dick virgin" she teased her. "I mean you never used toys before with your girlfriends?"

Arizona frowned a bit. "I have and they were ok but a lil uncomfortable"

Teddy nodded. "Listen enough with the sex talk. This comes down to how you really feel about him. If it was just sexual curiosity you would have had sex with any swinging dick by now. Something about him is provoking feelings in you and you need to explore that" teddy said patting her on the shoulder.

"so go home and talk with Mark" she said quietly

"Yes, talk and do not touch him or let him touch you while you are talking" she grinned slyly

"Yea yea..Just talk, I know" she said rising. "You're pretty good at this sex talk stuff?"

"I have to practice for when April is ready to finally open those legs" she laughed

"You could let Christina do it?" Arizona teased.

"Yea and April will be the 40 year old virgin, no thanks" Teddy grinned.

"Thank you teddy" Arizona said hugging her friend tightly

"For what?"

"Not judging me and for schooling me on all this" Arizona said softly

"You do a good enough job judging yourself hun, and I'll always be around for you, always" Teddy smiled kissing her cheek. "Now get home." She ordered

**Robbins Sloan Apt**.

Mark had been pacing for about thirty minutes now. He'd been unable to get the blond out of his head all day after what happened in the attending room. It was going on two hours since he was sure she had left the hospital. He had come home and fidgeted the entire time. He spent his time flipping through channels or playing pool. When that didn't distract him, he took a shower and got his clothes ready for the next. When that still didn't help he began looking online for things to put in Sophia's bedroom. He had three weeks to get it ready and he and Ariozona were supposed to go shopping soon. He finally slumped down in his leather easy boy chair when he could take it no more.

It was then that the blond entered the apartment causing him to jump to his feet. "Robbins you're home" he exhaled

Arizona hung her coat up and turned to face him. "Hey..I was at teddy's" she said quietly

". I was going to call but I thought you might not want to hear from me" he admitted

"Mark we need to talk?" She said firmly her eyes determined

"I know..Look, I'm sorry ok. I never meant to embarrass you at work. " He said quickly.

"It's not your fault" she said moving to sit next to him.

"It's not?"

"No mark. It's mine for pretending that I don't like you in a way that is more than just platonic" she said slowly

"Oh" he said softly.."so you do like me then?" he asked confused

**She laughed**

"Of course I like you Mark, why do you think I've been treating you like shit?" she said bemused.

"Ok isn't that a guy thing" he asked with a grin.

"I told you, you make a better woman than me" she nudged him on the side

"Touché" he smiled genuinely

**They** **both stared out into the night lights of Seattle through their bay** **window.**

"So what are we going to do?" Arizona asks.

"You're going to let me take you on a date" Mark smiled widely

"Date?" the words seem foreign rolling off her tongue

"Yes Arizona, date. Would you go out on a date with me?" he asked her taking her hands into his.

"Yes" she said simply unable to resist returning his infectious smile back at him. "I think I would love that."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Irony of it All Volume II-chapter 12**

Mark loosened his grip on the driver, rolled his shoulders back a few times and restructured his positioned.

"Just hit the damn ball already!" Derek yelled from where he sat on his lawn chair.

"He's stalling" Owen teased.."Cant think straight these days" he added sipping on his beer and nudging Der in the side

Mark rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated breath as he began to get into his swing. They were all atop the hospital building at the usual men only meeting place. There was the standing bet about whose ball could reach the next building and Mark was determined to get the money, the pot was up to 500 hundred dollars now.

"Distracted?" Derek smiled looking at the trauma surgeon, "What little number has his head spun now?"

Mark twisted uncomfortably striking the ball with force

"The blond little pedes surgeon who just happens to be living with him" Owen snickered as the ball went soaring into the air bouncing off the next building and landing on the chiefs SUV…

"Shit!" Owen laughed…

"I win" Mark grated out, slamming the driver down and walking past his friends…

Derek looked stunned with a mixture of admiration…"Robbins" he smiled in disbelief

Mark stopped "You've been gone a long time my friend"

"But Robbins, she's a freaking lesbian" Derek said shaking his head.."What the fuck are you doing now Sloan?"

"Give the guy some slack" Owen said interjecting…"He hasn't done shit and you should be giving him a medal for it"

"We need to catch up, for real" Derek said taking a seat on the lawn chair..

Mark sighed looking to Owen who simply nodded in agreement. It had been nearly 5 months since he'd been around Derek. Taking a seat he grabbed a beer and tipped it back. They had all been off duty for a while but decided to come up to the roof where they could avoid the women in their life.

"What the hell's been happening?" Derek asked

Owen smiled ruefully as he watched his new good friend fidget under Derek's gaze.

"Man I don't know what happened" Mark said clearly glad to get this off his chest. "I have been losing my mind over this woman for the last three months"

"Three months?" Owen teases. "Only just the three then?"

"Shut up" Mark whined…"That's about when I admitted that there was a problem after I fucked Lucy" Mark replied

"Hold up..You was hitting that with Fields..Fucking whore..She gave up the ass?" Derek laughed…

"Yes and when Arizona found out she went ballistic, according to Christina" Owen laughed…

Mark turned annoyed … "Can you ever keep up with your bitch?"

Owen faced him calmly.."First of all, don't call my wife a bitch" he pauses and then smiles adding…"and secondly, no I can't "He laughed.

"You and Arizona?". Derek asked again trying to stay on point.

"Man, I swear I can't stand the woman. half the time, she argues with me, the other part of the time, she's talking shit when she's bored, thinks I'm a hired whore most of the time and then just turns it all around in a second!" he yelled..

The guys just looked on bemused.

"Derrick, I swear, she got me telling her shit that I don't ever talk about! She looks at me like she could stare into my eyes forever and then turns around and calls me a whore in the bathroom! Then she disappears with her little girlfriends all night and comes home drunks and starts doing things to me!...Arrghhh! I cant take it" he said throwing his hands in the air.

Owen and Derek gave each other a quick look before asking in unison. ."what kinds of things did she do to you?"

Mark narrowed his eyes.."None of your business!" he snapped

The air was filled with laughter..

"dude this is not funny" Mark admonished them.. "This woman hates me and probably hates men to for that matter…Or men like me'" he said pacing.."There was a time when I couldn't stand her..now she is all I think about when Im not thinking about Sophia" Mark admitted

"Mark?" Derek said in a warning tone

"I know but I cant help it..She is so damn hot" he sighed

"Go fuck a blond who looks like her then!" Derek said shaking his friend by the shoulders.

"Dude I tried! And besides its not just that" the taller man admitted

"Don't do it Sloan" Owen grinned…"Don't"

"Mark Please" Derek added

"She makes me wanna hold her when she has nightmares and cook breakfast for her because she's always running out in the morning with nothing but toast and crashing by lunch because of it. She makes me wanna like cuddle and shit with nothing but her in my arms and the game on the tv."

"Mark man..dont" Derek said grinning…

But Mark was lost in a very Arizona like ramble…"she makes me wanna make love to her all night and not just fuck her but make love to her until she can't breath without coming and begs me stop" he groaned…

"Mark! Get a hold of yourself man!" Derek laughed

"Dude I think –

"NO…NO Noo" Derek said putting his hands out in the form of a stop…"Dude..DONT SAY IT!"

Mark sighed.."Because if I say it-"

"It will be real" Derek finished.

"You are so screwed" Owen laughed watching the two friends.."Ill say it for ya..You're falling in love with her" he laughed at the exasperated look Derek gave him.

"Man..what the hell am I going to do?" Mark said dropping down to the lawn chair next Owen.

"You're gonna drink another beer and try not to think about the blond waiting at home for you" Owen smiled as Derek just shook his head.

"How the hell do you get yourself in these situations?" Derek asked astonished

"Just the Sloan way I guess" He groaned as they laughed

"Laugh it up…I asked on her a date last week" He admitted

**They all laughed harder**…

Robbins Sloan Apt.

Arizona made her way around Sophia's bedroom checking and double checking to make sure everything was in order. The room was damn near Disney like in its perfection. She and Mark had made a trip to a couple of furniture stores plus Target of course. They had even hired a designer to come in and do the walls which were perfect. The room was large with a bay window just like the one in the living room and in Mark's room. Arizona had made sure the window sil was lined with specially fit pillows so one day Sophie could sit there and stare out over the Seattle nightline view. She and Mark had argued passionately over what the walls should look like the day the designer Serge came a few days ago. The blond smiled at the memory. _"Mark there is nothing gay about ladybugs and frogs!" she said exasperatedly_

_Mark paced around the room as the designer simply sat in the large padded mahogany rocking chair watching them bicker. "Bugs and Crap are for boys!"_

"_Actually I quite preferred unicorns "Serge smiled ruefully at Arizona who grinned back. Serge practically screamed flamboyancy from the moment she had met him but his work was undeniable._

_Mark stared at him apprehensively and Arizona hoped his macho nature wouldn't offend their new designer. Mark wasn't necessarily homophobic but he wasn't completely comfortable around gay men as most straight men usually weren't. _

"_Yea well" he grumbled catching a warning glance from the blond. "I'm just saying. Whats wrong with some rainbows and meadows and ponies!"_

"_Seriously!, meadows and ponies!" Arizona laughed,_

"_Bugs and crap equal softball and butchies chasing after my Sophie!" he said crossing his arms definitely_

_Arizona marched right up to him crossing her arms over her chest.."You are a IDIOT" she said._

_Serge began to laugh, physically moving to stand between them. "how about we use primary colors , something like purple and pink and maybe brown lining on the edges"_

_The both grumbled their acceptance.._

"_We can divide the room into two scenes that melt into one large portrait" he said waving his arms around. _

_Mark and Arizona moved to stand behind him watching him working mentally, "When you walk into the room you will see a beautiful meadow of green flowing grass that will stretch from this wall to here" he pointed. "It will have a rainbow" he smiled at Mark. "Which will stretch from here to here". He said showing them. "The grass will have forget me nots and one pony lying bent down in the dew."_

_Arizona smiled .."but what about my lady bugs?"_

"_Yes the lady bugs" he winked.."I will paint a small water hole that seamlessly transitions from the meadow to here" he pointed to the far end. "Here will be a few more trees and the small pond I spoke of with the lady bugs on the leafs in the water.." he finished as if he had discovered gold. _

"_That won't be too much stuff on the walls" Mark grumbled_

"_You could always give up the damn ponies and meadow" Arizona snapped as he gave her annoyed look_

"_No it won't be too much" Serge laughed. "Believe me I am a artist Dr. Sloan. This will look beautiful._

_Mark grumbled his approval once more before stalking out the room leaving Arizona and Serge to themselves. "I apologize for his idiocy" Arizona smiled weakly_

"_It is fine, this if your first child no?" He smiled kindly_

"_Yes" Arizona beamed "She came 3 months early so we are just so excited to get her home" _

"_ahh yess. A new baby can do that..How long have you been together?" He asked seeing the color drain from her face. _

"_To-to- what? "she stammered.."On no no no no, we" she pointed to the direction Mark had just left and back to herself. "we, we we're not" she blushed furiously_

"_ahh, so sorry , Serge means no disrespect." He apologized profusely_

"_Please don't its ok" Arizona said feeling bad… "Its..We're just.. It's complicated" she finished lamely_

"_You two argue like a couple" he smiled with a wink._

"_Ah yeah, we're a couple of idiots" Arizona grinned as she ushered him out. _

That had been three days ago. Serge _had_ finished his work and the room was indeed a sight. She marveled at how her ideas and Mark's ideas could make blend into one vision and do it so effortlessly. Mark had wanted to build Sophia's crib but Arizona was not having any of that. He may be the top plastic surgeon in the country but Bob the Builder he was not. The man was useless around the house as she had found out first hand.

"_Mark seriously" Arizona grinned… "Just let me do it"_

"_I can do it. I am the man of the house ya know" He grumbled as he tried to balance himself on ladder while screwing the light bulb into place. The ceilings were higher and they just had to have a hanging light, of course this meant that it was that much more difficult to replace the specially made bulbs. _

"_It's a light bulb" Arizona teased._

"_I got it" he muttered turning his body emphatically, which of course caused the ladder to rock , which of course caused all of his 225 pound weight to lean to the side. This in turn caused him to fall with a loud crash and Arizona to scream out as she watched him. _

_Ten minutes later and all his pride broken Mark sat with a ice pack pressed against his head. Arizona held it firmly trying for all her might not laugh, He looked like a five year old who had dropped his ice cream cone on the floor. _

"_Are you ok" she said barely containing a giggle, her blue eyes dancing._

"_I'm fine." He muttered then winced a bit._

"_We can go check you out for a concussion-" she started_

"_No thank you" he said curtly, grey eyes flashing…"Im just fine"_

"ok"

"Its not funny"

"I'm not- I'm not laughing" Arizona said, a dimple flashing before she straighten her face.."but it is kinda of funny"

"_I could've fixed it" He mumbled. "Now we're sitting in the dark"_

"_Mark have you ever fixed anything?" she smiled. _

"_I've fix people!" he said indignantly_

"_Here let me see" she said moving closer to him, as she removed the pack to see a red spot on the side of his forehead. "I think you're gonna be fine"_

"_You sure" he pouted_.

_It was then that she got lost in his features. His pepper-gray hair that curled so unruly when it wasn't cut and his stormy bluish gray eyes that were literally screaming with bruised ego, even his lips that were pouting all made him look truly beautiful. "Want me to kiss it better" she all but whispered_

**A slight nod**

_She held her breath as she leaned forward, one hand chilled from holding the ice pack and the other burning from gently caressing the side of his face as she pressed a soft and gentle kiss on his bruise. _

_His eyes watched and held hers when she pulled back and she saw a faint blush creep up his neck and settle on his cheeks as he whispered_. "_All better now"_

**The sound of the oven alarmed snapped her out of her memory.**

Rushing she made her way over to the oven to retrieve the casserole dish of fettuccini carbonara. Rubbing her hands together she reached again to get the garlic bread. Cocking her head to the side she wondered if garlic bread was a good idea. _**It's not like you two are going to be kissing…YOU WILL NOT BE KISSING HIM ROBBINS**_!" he inner mind scolded her. _**This was not a date. This is not a date, just dinner between...what? Friends? yeah right! Robbins what the hell were thinking?" **_

"Hey! Anyone home" Mark called as he stepped into his loft. He smelled something good but saw no Arizona. He quickly hung his coat up and dropped his briefcase down by the door, before locking it.

"I'm here" Arizona called as she peeked out from the dining room. His gaze found her and boy was she found. His eyes roamed her entire body, starting from her sockless and beautifully pedicured toes (purple) all the way up her toned legs that were still clad in black form fitting yoga pants, to her flat midsection that was barely covered by a grey wife beater tee which fit snuggly over her very very perky breast that were cursedly held by what appeared to be a sports bra underneath. Finally he gaze landed on her face which greeted him with a dimpled smiled and a arched eyebrow Callie would have been proud of .

"uh hi" he said bashfully. "You look…fit" he stammered at a loss for words.

Arizona couldn't help but smile widely; he was actually adorable in this moment. "Thank you Mark" she replied.

He stood just staring, trying to remember all the reason he and guys had just went over for him NOT to be falling for this woman. But hell! She was making it very hard, what guy wouldn't want to come home to Arizona Robbins_**. Did I just actually think that!**_

"Mark are you ok?" Arizona asked playfully.

"Yes…No.." he said quickly.."I don't know" he ran a hand through his curly hair looking uncharacteristically nervous.

His nervousness was making Arizona nervous; maybe this had been a bad idea. It had only been a week since they had agreed to go on date.

"Um..you cooked" Mark said suddenly

"I did" she replied finding her purple toes interesting all of sudden

"Right. It smells good" Mark said glancing around since she was no longer making eye contact

"It does" she echoed

"Now who's got the two word answers" he said lifting her chin up with his finger a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

She blushed…"sorry" came a muttered reply

"is this date" he asked intrigued, his smiled widening.

Arizona bit her bottom lip quickly, "no, err maybe..kinda..Yes" she said finally settling on one answer.

Mark gently cupped her face in his hand.

"I just…you asked and I waited and we never made definite plans so I just..you know I'm the grab the bull by the horns kinda girl. And I just thought something simple and this just sucks!" she rambled turning to rush away to her room but his and reached out to grasp her by the wrist, pulling her back against his chest.

His smile was so caring she relaxed immediately.."It's perfect Arizona, you just caught me off guard. You seem to be doing that a lot lately actually." He winked. "I'm just used to making the first move" he admitted. "Women usually expect me to make the first move"

A smirk curled at her lips and she found her hands resting lightly on his jean clad hips. "I'm not like any women you've dealt with before Sloan" she said in a sultry voice.

"No you're not" he smiled leaning down to give her a peck on the nose.

"And I was tired of waiting" she added with a wink, still caught in his embrace

"Anticipation was killing you huh" he grinned, pulling her close.

"Go get cleaned up "she said pushing against his chest.

"Yes ma'am" he said catching her hand and gently brushing his lips across her knuckles. "I'll be right back"

Arizona watched him as he darted towards his room it wasn't long before she heard him enter the bathroom and the water begun to run. In that moment she felt butterflies in her stomach.

**Dinner**

Mark had absolutely devoured the dinner. He ate everything and had a second helping. At first the blond thought he was just trying to impress her but those thoughts were soon assuaged. He actually was enjoying the food because the man was actually humming at certain points. It was too cute and made her wonder if their little girl would do the same thing when she got big enough to sit to dinner. He smiled at her from time to time and they talked about everything. They talked about work and surgeries, the playoffs,(Arizona was rooting for Miami in honor of Callie and Mark disappointed that Boston had lost was rooting for Oklahoma city. They argued over foul calls and if the refs were cheating and everything under the sun that had to do with games. They sipped on their wine careful not to get too tipsy, each wanting to enjoy each other company.

When the blond looked up it was near 10pm. They had spend 2hours just eating and talking and laughing it was so easy she hadn't even realized what a good time she was having. He was the ever the gentleman helping he clear the table and even dried he dishes as she washed. Their hands brushed against each other so often which would bring forth a smile and hidden blush. In all honesty they had been finding excuses to touch each other all night.

Arizona knew all the signs. She was getting very very aroused at every little thing he did, from the way he reached up to place the dishes on the top shelf, which revealed the v cut of his muscled pelvic bone under his baggy jeans he had changed into, to the way he licked his lips every so often after he took a sip of wine. She sighed deeply her body bent slightly over the sink.

When she turned around he was standing right in her space, eyes burning. "Can I get one kiss goodnight" he asked raggedly.

Her nod was barely noticeable before she was engulfed in his arms. Her hands where wet with dishwater as they gripped Marks white shirt at the scruff of his neck. He leaned down and she met him half way, stepping up on her tippy toes momentarily as they met for a open mouth kiss. She moaned at the absolute fire that shot through her veins when his tongue massaged hers. Twisting, turning, hands clutching each other for dear life they knocked back into the fridge door, moaning breathlessly before they broke apart slightly heaving from lack of air.

He stared at her, her face was flush and pink, her mouth so damn inviting and eyes so blue and wide with shock and surprise. Yeah he smiled to himself that was some kiss indeed.

Arizona struggled to get her breathing under control as she realized she was still in his embrace, even though her back was pressed against the refrigerator door. Her fingernails scraped the nape of his neck absentmindedly and she felt him shudder under her touch. Liking that she could make him emit a physical response to her touch she did it again and watched as his eyes turned a darker blue grey almost midnight blue the more aroused he got. And he was aroused, she noted as she felt a slight poke into her abdomen.

"Your lips taste like honey" he said breathlessly

"I taste like honey everywhere "she replied instantly. Her eyes widened in a instant at what she had said. He smirked, his eyes much darker now.

"Why don't we just see about that" He murmured before covering her mouth with another soul searching kiss. Again it seemed like hours of fighting to catch her elusive tongue yet it was only seconds. They fought each other for supremacy with Arizona winning the duel, as she sucked lightly on his tongue. She smiled at her victory when a gasp tore from deep within her.

He had been letting her distract herself with "beating" him in the kissing game while he deftly slipped his hand down her yoga pants and slipped one finger through her drenched heated folds. Her head tipped back with a long ohhhhh escaping in a low moan. He lips found her sweet spot on her neck and sucked it lightly as his finger dipped in and out circling her clit in a counter clockwise move that produced more wetness. Her hips rocked against his fingers while she rested her head against his chest, her hands clenching his neck.

Mark was in heaven and hell all at once. One he only meant to give her a chaste kiss on her mouth and call it a night. It was their first date after all! But damn, she and her saucy ass mouth had driven him to jump over some steps. Now here he was with a ramrod erection, his fingers in the proverbial cookie jar and guilty consciences. Steps! He was supposed to be taking small steps!

It seemed like forever but it was only a few minutes in that kitchen. There was nothing but silence and the slight sound of Arizona's gasping as she was being firmly held in place in Mark's arms, back crushed against the refrigerator door. Her head buried against his chest, as she bit the bottom of her lip trying to fight the desires of her body and very real warnings of her mind. His thumb caressed and pressed down on her clit while his finger curled and touched her in the most intimates spot.

"Fuuuuuuccccckkkk Mark, you have too- to stop" she groaned pushing him back with both hands. Things were going to damn fast. Her body was defiantly ready but the rest of her wasn't!

**Ring RING RING…**

"Thank god" Arizona mumbled…stepping out his embrace and fixing her pants. She grabbed the cell phone.. "Robbins" she said breathily

"Hey AZ. How my girl" the woman said sexily

"Jaime!" Arizona said with surprise…

"Hey hun, Im here in Seattle and bored as hell. Come see me babe" she said

Arizona closed her eyes….Finally a way out! "Absolutely. Ill be right there" she said closing the phone. She turned to Mark and ignoring the disappointment that flashed in his eyes momentarily, Did the only think she could do…

**She lied.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so I was up till like 3am getting this one out for you guys. I really hope you like and please don't hesisitate to let me know what you think. I know you want them together but we have to realistic with this, baby steps my friends.

The Irony of It ALL-chapter 13

Arizona sighed as she leaned her head against her propped up hand that was leaning against the door of her black fiesta. She had been driving aimlessly through the rains streaked streets of Seattle for about twenty minutes now. With the window down and the wind gusting every so often through her slightly dampened hair she tried unsuccessfully to release the tension from her body. It was no hope however. She brought her car to a full stop at the stop light while her mind lingers back to thirty minutes ago.

"_Absolutely, I'll be right there" the blond said turning to see the disappointment in Marks eyes however brief. She knew she was going to have to lie her way out of the situation as she quietly placed her phone down on the counter. It had never been so hard to make eye contact with another person before in her life. Somehow she did just that steeling herself. "So that was a friend of mine and she's stranded" she lied averting her eyes momentarily._

"_Oh "he said taking a step closer to her body. He watched her noticeably take a unconscious step back against the island._

"_Yea, she's new here and I guess she's a little lost and needs me to help her get settled in a hotel" the blond continued, trying not to fidget. She finally looked up into his eyes which had narrowed just slightly._

"_Arizona" he said gently_

"_I have to go, I can't leave her hanging" she said quickly moving to reach the key hook by the refrigerator where her car keys were. She had them in her grasp when she felt herself being tugged into his embrace. Her body shivered at the contact. _

_They stared at each other for long moments neither one saying a word. His hands caressed her back gently before coming to rest on her hips. Her hands rested idly on his chest the feel of his heart beating just under her finger tips. She watched him swallow as his eyes fell on her mouth. _

_He leaned down so very slowly that she thought he may never reach her. His mouth gently pressed against hers in one of the softest kisses she ever received. It moved her to feel and see just how gentle he could be. She felt herself relax in his embrace her arms winding around his neck as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. It was as if they both were of one mind as they opened their mouths at the same time, tentatively touching each other with their tongues. There was no rush and no fight for dominance. Only a unspoken desire to feel one another. His tongue massaged hers for long moments before he gave into to heighten desire and sucked against it with fervor. _

_The gasp that was torn from her came from a deep place within. Her fingers clutched at his neck pulling his large frame down against her as she deepened the kiss herself. _

_He pulled back suddenly, gasping for air, eyes wide. She felt his hands shake as he held her. He leaned down and kissed her mouth once more with incredible softness before whispering against her lips, "that's all I meant to do" he said breathlessly. "Just that" _

The sound of some asshole's horn blaring jolted the blond from her thoughts as she heard the peeling of tires and the car maneuvered around her. Sighing again she felt the tension still in her body. She had stepped away from him after the last heartbreakingly gentle kiss and beat it out of their apartment. So here she was, heading to Jaime's at the Archifield hotel. This was supposed to be her exit plan and yet in those moments in the kitchen just before she had left, she didn't want to go. Suddenly all she wanted was to be back in his arms. Her mind was filled with questions of just what might have happened. He had been so damn gently with her that she thought maybe sex wouldn't have been that bad of a idea. Just to see what would have happened.

She turned the car on Hallock Street and proceeded to the parking lot across from the hotel. Flipping her out her blackberry she quickly bbm'd Jaime.

_**Hey, I'm outside the hotel. Whats the room #"-AZ**_

_Its bout time- I thought u was with some hot chick 4 a min. there!-J_

_Answer the damn ? what number?-AZ_

_Pushy much! Room 6544-sixth floor bitch, hurry up!-J_

Arizona slammed the car door shut and locked it with a quick push of a button. After she heard the alarm system beep on the second push she pulled the collar of her black windbreaker up as the rain began to fall harder. Once she pushed through the heavy double doors of the Archifield she made bypassed the concierge desk straight to the elevators.

It was empty in the lobby as she waited for the door so slowly shut and take her to the sixth floor. Once the doors closed she leaned against the brass walls and sighed heavily. It just plain ole sucked to be her right now. It was nearly one year ago today this September that she had made the dumbest decision of her life and walked out on her girlfriend. Everything that had followed seemed to take a snowball effect. Now here she was with no Callie and a baby on her hands. God knows she was thankful for Sophia but she would be lying is she said she wasn't terrified at being a mother. Callie was the one she had no doubts about. That was the whole reason she had gotten into the whole threesome in the first place. It was her love for Callie and the unwavering belief that she would be a good mom that pushed her to say she was in. now she was left picking up the pieces of her life and completely confused as to where it was going.

Add to that the sexually complicated feelings she was having for Mark and she felt like the worlds version of a bad joke. Part of her was happy she was seeing Andrew today, she clearly needed a shrink!

And now she was here with Jaime! The last person she needed to be adding to the mix. Her ex was a volatile mix of responsibility and recklessness but also a loyal friend with benefits. Though she hadn't partaken in those benefits in at least three years the offer was always on the table. She stepped up to the door and knocked twice waiting for it to open.

**Robbins Sloan apartment**

"So what happened?"

"I don't know man" Mark sighed into the phone as he stretched out on his oversized king size bed. He lay with his arm folded behind his head on the pillow. After Arizona had left Mark immediately cleaned up the remains of their dinner, cut the lights in the house and jumped in the shower. After a few minutes under the hot water he turned it to cold to dissipate the aroused state Arizona had left him in. Dressed down in navy blue cotton Calvin Klein boxer briefs, he climbed under the down covers on his bed and called Derrick.

"So I assume this about Arizona" Derek said with a chuckle.

"What else is new" Mark sighed rubbing the light scruff on his chin

"What Happened?"

"I got home tonight and the woman had a full blown dinner ready for me set on the table." Mark smiled

"Really"

"Really man, she was so cute about it, all nervous and rambling and chewing her bottom lip-"

"Mark!, focus man"

"Right, sorry- yea so she got tired of waiting for me to make a move" Mark continued.

"So she made the move for you huh" Derrick smiled, "I'm impressed"

"Exactly, and it was great man. I mean we hung out and talked about work and the baby and even sports!" Marks laughed into the darkness

"So you enjoyed yourself" Derrick interrupted

"Yea man, it was so great"

"So what happened Sloan" he pressed

Mark exhaled deeply into the phone. "I was helping her in the kitchen and things got physical"

"You didn't fuck her in the kitchen did you" Derrick asked warily. "Cuz I think we both know she deserves more than a quick kitchen fuck"

"NOOO I didn't fuck her in the damn kitchen!" Mark yelled

"Hey, don't get mad at me, it wouldn't be the first time! Isn't that how you got Sofia" Derrick laughed

"Dude it's not funny and that was different. It wasn't Callie and mines first time. Ok. I plan on doing things differently" Mark admitted

"Ooohhh so you have been planning on sleeping with her" Derrick teased

"Im a guy. Of course I have thought about it. I mean hell it's hard not to think about it when she pressed up against me kissing as hard as I'm kissing her!" He defended

"So she really has responded to you like that" Derrick asked skeptically

"Man I can only go by a woman's body language and actions. So yes, we have kissed and stuff more than once and it really seems like she liked it" Mark said

"But you know Sloan even if she did like it , that doesn't guarantee that she will enjoy the sex. I mean she's a lesbian for a reason" Derrick said diplomatically

"I know. The thought has crossed my mind which is why I've been holding back and believe me you don't know home many cold showers I've had to take to do that!" Mark shook his head.

Derek laughed before asking. " So what happened after you two made out"

"She got some call from some chick and bounced" Mark said frustrated

"I think you two need to talk about what's going on"

"We have! That's where the dating thing came into play" Mark said emphatically

"Mark man, chill out. This can be really confusing for a person like Arizona. I mean we both know how sure she is about everything from what to do in surgery to personal opinions on house decorating. The woman thinks she knows everything." Derrick said playfully. "She must be freaking out"

"I get that but I'm falling in love! I mean hell! I'm freaking out too" Mark admitted.

**There was complete silence for a few moments.**

"Ok, you say those words to her and you're going to scare her away" Derrick advised

"I know, I'm scaring myself"

"Just give her some space and see where the chips fall"

"Is that what you're doing with Meredith" Mark asked carefully

"I was wondering when you would bring that up" Derrick said with a touch of bitterness

"Come on man, you disappeared after Callie" he said softly. "I needed my best friend and you just disappeared"

"I'm sorry ok. I just couldn't take losing someone so close to me and knowing that I had failed you. The mother of your child and I couldn't save her" he said sadly.

"And what about your marriage to Meredith, I thought you two were going to adopt." Mark asked.

"After spending weeks of trying to conceive down at Addison's' practice we finally gave up. " He said sadly. "It wasn't till we got back that I found out why she was so anxious to leave Seattle"

Mark knew what had happened. After Derrick took a leave of absence, Meredith had taken over the clinical trial. Unfortunately she didn't have to heart not to give a few special cases the drug. So she began tampering with the test. It had taken long months to find out, but the truth did come out. She finally confessed after she realized the conceiving wasn't going to happen.

"But you still love her man" Mark said quietly

"But I can't trust her" he said simply

"Derrick"

"She spent the whole summer in California trying to have a baby to keep me man. She knew the shit would hit the fan sooner or later and she was trying to get a kid to tie me to her and not for the right reasons" he said angrily

"So why now, are you just now coming home" Mark asked

"I don't know. I just needed some space"

"I'm glad you back man. And for the record, I never blamed you for Callie" he added

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Mark, I have to tell you something" Derrick said

"What now "

"Its Lexie man"

"Dude she's with Avery, I hardly ever saw her after Callie died and then she disappeared to go be with Meredith" he said sighing.

"Yea well she came back to the house last night. She's back man and I think she wants you back'

Mark stared out his large bay window at those words. The rain was picking up now and turning into a full blown storm. He hadn't thought about Lexie in so long he wasn't sure if he still wanted her. Or was it that now all he wasn't was a blond with blue eyes and dimples. His head began to throb at the base of his skull.

" I feel a headache coming on man, I'm gonna call it a night"

"Alright. Remember what I said about Robbins,"

"Space, I got it. Good night derrick and thanks"

"yea, no problem"

Archifield Hotel

The door opened to reveal Jamesha West, otherwise known as Jaime or J to her close friends. Arizona drank in the vision her former ex and good friend. It was good to see and be with someone how knew her back before she had become so sexually complicated.

The woman was just a few years younger than her, 32 in fact. She was Dominican and Black which meant her skin was a beautiful burnt caramel complexion that remained her of Callie's only slightly darker. Her hair was a thick afro of black curls when it wasn't straightened. The woman stood in the door way wearing read boy shorts that stretched over her round ass. Her hazel eyes twinkled devilishly as she watched the blond literally eyeball her from head to toe.

"Like what you see their AZ?" she said licking her full lips

"You're looking good as per usual" Arizona smiled flashing the dimples as she tried to tear her eyes away from her friends heavy breast that were straining against the tight little tee shirt that cut off just under her midriff.

Jaime pulled her by the wrist into her arms and gave her a great big bear hug. Arizona stood just a few inches shorter than the girl, her face was nuzzled just at her friend's neck. She was hit with sweet smell of Ed Hardy's Born Wild perfume. She clutched at her friend sighing into her neck. The softness of feeling a woman's body against her own was doing things to her already aroused state.

Jaime pulled back and stared her with a smile on her face.. "Robbins, you're horny aren't you" she teased

A roll of blue eyes .."Yes I am" she said stepping into the room as her friend locked the door and made her way to the bar. The room was nice, it had a large queen sized bed with a flat screen television hanging on the wall and large oak dresser directly across from the bed. On it held what looked to be a heavy mirror facing the bed that reminded her Marks bedroom. With an inner groan she pushed the thought from her mind. She didn't want to think about Mark and his incredibly soft lips at this moment.

She was startled when she felt slender fingers caress her shoulders."You ok" J asked

"No" she sighed and discarded her windbreaker and shoes.

"Come tell mama all about it" Jaime smiled wrapping a arm around her shoulders and leading her to bed where they climbed on and cuddled just like they did in the old days… "I'm sorry about Callie" she said softly, holding her friend tight.

"I miss her J"

"I know baby" Jaime said stroking Arizona's blond hair as she lay against her.

"Everything's so fucked up I don't know what I'm doing with myself" the blond sniffed, trying not to cry.

"You're mother says the baby is fine" J said softly

Arizona smiled against her friend. "She's been stuck in the NICU for almost a little over four and ½ months. But she is doing great"

"Im glad AZ, your mom told my mom that she can't wait to hold her" J said still stroking her friend's hair.

"She did"

"They are best friends silly" J chided her

"Yea well I didn't think that friendship was going to last when they found us fucking in my bedroom when we were 17' Arizona laughed

Jaime laughed with her.."My mom swore you had turned me gay, never realizing I was always gay"

Arizona turned serious and sat up breaking their embrace.

"What is it?" Jaime asked

"J, you were always gay but you dated guys…why?" she asked seriously

"Ummm you never asked me that before but ok…" she smiled sitting up.

_**Arizona waited patiently for her response.**_

"I guess, I wanted to be sure. I mean its ok for white girls to be lesbians but it damn sure isn't if you're Black or a Latina" Jaime laughed.

Arizona nodded…"Callie got so much grief from her parents, you wouldn't believe how homophobic her mom is, that woman probably prays for my death everyday!"

"Yea well, my dad died as you know so it was just mom and me and I guess she just would rather pretend that I'm not gay than to lose me" Jaime said with a hint of sadness

"So she still doesn't talk about it?" Arizona asked

"She's gotten better but no, she just says that if any of those bitches hurts me she gonna put the Island hex on their asses" Jaime giggled

"Wow, I wonder how the hell I escaped them" Arizona grinned.

"You are my friend and I love you that's how. And I broke up with your remember" she teased.

"Yes I remember. "The blond smiled with no animosity in her heart

"Besides we both know I'm not the long term relationship type" she added

"No you are not that" Arizona agreed with a smile.

"Why you ask me that shit about men AZ" Jaime asked suspiciously

Arizona sighed leaning back on the pillows…

"Arizona" J called in warning voice…"words, make words"

"I have feelings for a man and its driving me nuts" Arizona said flatly

Jaime sat straight up in the bed and moved so she was directly in front of the blond. She was stunned into silence for a few moments…"Word!"

Arizona laughed at her choice of words…"word" she replied..

"So who is this miracle worker" she grinned clearly intrigued

"My baby's daddy"

"Nooo way! Not Mark Sloan the man you bitched to me about for like 2 years!" she fell back on the bed laughing…"talk about fucking Karma!"

"It's not funny" Arizona said annoyed

"Oh it is..it's the world idea of a joke…" Jaime said squeezing Arizona's cheek. " I have to meet this mutherfucker"

"Jamesha I need your help here ok" Arizona snapped..

"Okk okk don't get bitchy. I mean I moved her to Seattle just for your sorry ass and you getting attitudes with me already" she snapped back.

"Sorry I just, I need help" Arizona said running a hand through her tousled hair.

"Ok. Tell the story' J said lying down on her side.

They talked for about hours, Arizona telling her everything that had happened up to the point where she came to the Archifield. Jaime just listened and stroked her friend's hair, finally ready to respond.

"I don't know what to say hun. I never thought you would ever feel anything sexual with a guy. You know how you are" she smiled

"I know but it's more than the sexual part J. He makes me feel in here" she said pointing to her heart.

"I don't think you have to worry then" J said softly, reaching out to tuck a piece of blond hair behind her friends ear. They were lying side by side staring at each other.

"Why?" Arizona asked doubtfully

"Because hun, when has a guy actually touched your heart?" she asked

"Never. I have guy friends that I care about, like my friend Alex but not in that way" she said

"Exactly, I think you and mark click because you both feel the same thing right now. You both are going through it and that means you don't have the effort to put up walls between each other. You have this kid together now and that's a bond my friend. " she finished

"But he makes me…I mean I respond to his touch J. I really respond" she said her eyes getting wide.

"yea you looked like you had that I wanna fuck look in your eyes when you came in" she grinned

"Sooo that means that I'm sexually attracted to the man" Arizona said frustrated.

"So what Az, I'm sexually attracted to a few men every now and again and I love pussy" she laughed. "It doesn't make me less gay"

"It doesn't" Arizona said with doubt

"You're the one who was always into labels girl. You know how I roll. If you wanna fuck then fuck. It's not that serious" she grinned

"It is to me" she said simply

"Listen, all I'm saying is that you need to find out if it's the sex that has you twisted or if it's the heart that beats inside the man that's giving you the sex." She said wisely..

"And ifs just the sex?" Arizona asked

"Then you chalk it up to a really good sex game" she grinned

"But we haven't had sex" Arizona admitted

"True but you want to…so do it and see if you like it..If you don't, no worries" J said quietly

"What if it's more than sex Jaime" Arizona sighed

"If it's the heart that you're attracted to then what can you do. I mean if I fell in love with a guy right now. What could say Az. I love him and sure Ill still be attracted to pussy but will it really matter if I love him?" she asked diplomatically.

Arizona shook her head unsure.. "I don't want to fall in love with a man! I want to keep loving women!"

J laughed at her childish outburst. "what does your heart want?"

"I don't know" Arizona said stubbornly

" I think that you have to follow your heart hun" Jaime smiled

"What if my heart leads me wrong" Arizona whispered

"I've never known you to ever make a mistake when you were following your heart." Jaime smiled

"I'm glad you're here J" Arizona smiled leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her friend's full mouth. She leaned back, her hand coming up to caress the caramel skin,

"You are huh?" she whispered seductively

"Yeah" Arizona said licking her lips.."J,?"

"Yes" came a soft reply

"Touch me?"

"Are you sure that's what you want"

"It's what I need and what I want?'

"You could go home and let Mark touch you Az"

"I could but right now I need to remember who I am or who I was" She said leaning forward to capture Jamie's mouth for a heated kiss as they locked lips. Jaime broke away breathless.

"Arizona are you sure?" she said firmly holding her chin so she could look into the blonds eyes.

"I'm sure. "she said eyes pleading..

"You don't gotta beg" J smiled kissing the corners of the blond mouth before she slithered her tongue from Arizona's earlobe to her clothed nipple. She looked up in time to see Arizona's eyes roll to the back of her head as her body relaxed. In the next few moments clothes were taken off in the speed of light until the women were completely nude. Arizona stared appreciatively at Jamie's form. Her thighs where thick and her hips flared out. The girl had ass that just wouldn't stop and soft black curls that were neatly trimmed into a landing strip.

The more she stared the more she was reminded of Callie. She sighed closing her eyes against the memories that threatened to flood her mind. The snake like motion of Jamie's tongue clouded those memories for the moment as she felt wet heat trail from each pink nipple. Her fingers massaged Jamie's scalp through her mass of dark curls, guiding her head down lower over her heated body. She could feel her arousal building with each nip at her skin and each suck of her flesh. It wasn't long before she felt a hot breath on her swollen clit. The woman was teasing her and she hated being teased.. "Jamie please" she begged, gripping her friends shoulders.

A small chuckle came from below before Arizona hips shot of the bed as she felt soft lips cover her clit and suck it gently. "Ohhhhh" she gasped harshly

Jamie tongued lashed the blond so long and hard that she could feel Arizona's heels digging into her back. She gripped her hips and pulled them up tighter as she penetrated her with two fingers in a fast and hard tempo.

"Fuck me" Arizona called out, her hips rocking hard against Jamie's face as she felt her orgasm close…

"You like that, don't you" Jamie whispered as she fucked her harder curling her fingers inside Arizona.

The blond's eyes fluttered, _"You like that Zona, you like the way I fuck you"_

"_Please" she whimpered as Callie slurped at her clit and pumped her fingers inside her…_

"Please" Arizona groaned out at the feeling of Jamie's mouth sucking her and fucking her in perfect time. She felt J hit her spot and curl her fingers as a hand reached up and pinched her nipple hard. Arizona pushed her pelvis hard against Jamie's face and exploded.

"That's right girl, give it, Mami. That's what I'm here for" Jamie moaned as she lapped up every bit of her juices..

_Cum for me baby…I want to taste you so bad..Come for only me Zona" _

Arizona's eyes shut tightly as she pushed out the last her orgasm, tears squeezed out her tightly closed eyelids..Callie's voice still ringing in her eyes.. _Te amo mi amour, Siempre. (I love you my love, always)_

Robbins Sloan apartment

It was after 3 am when Arizona slipped in her apartment. The lights were off and the food put away. She sighed heavily as she crept into the bathroom and slipped into the shower. Once there she found herself curled up in the fetal position drowning under steam and hot water. The tears came fast and furious now. After she and Jamie had finished with their marathon sex session she had slipped out once she was sure the woman was sleep. Somehow she had kept it together then because she didn't want to make her friend feel bad about sleeping with her. She was the one who said she was sure after all.

The sex had been a curse and blessing rolled up into one. At least she knew that her attraction to women was still one hundred percent there. But she now knew that she wasn't really sure if she could be close to another woman without thinking about Callie. She sighed as her tears mixed with water. She needed that release so bad it was like a explosion when it came. But once it did come she had been overwhelmed with emotions. She could be sure if it was that not enough time had passed since Callie had died or if it would always be this way. But what she was sure of was that she couldn't risk being intimate with Mark while she was still so unstable with her feelings. Sofia would be home very soon and she couldn't risk fucking things up. Arizona made her way out of the shower wrapping a towel around her as she snuck into her bedroom.

She pulled on pair of boy shirts and tee shirt before stopping to stare at her reflection in the mirror. "What are you doing?" she whispered

She moved from the mirror out of her room into the hall. Somehow she found herself outside Marks door. Slowly opening it she walked inside and sat on the edge of his massive bed. He was wearing the sleeping mask and the blinds were drawn shut. She knew what that meant, he had another migraine attack. Feeling guilty as if her behavior was the cause she sighed as a tear slipped down her face. She couldn't deny it any longer. She wanted him. It terrified her of course but she still wanted him. The question was how? Did she want him for sex to scratch this new found itch that had driving her insane?

Mark moaned slightly and turned over on his stomach, he was wrapped up in a sheet that hung loosely around his lower back. He was shirtless of course and she took in every dimple, muscle and curve of his torso. Sighing she crept over to his side of the bed facing the window and climbed in. She pulled the sheet back and climbed underneath, lifting his arm up. He seemed to know it was her as he opened his arms and snuggled against her breast, his large frame draping over her body, half on and half off. Her fingers grazed the back of his head while her other hand gently rubbed the side of his back down to where his boxers began on his waist.

"You came home" he whispered sleepily

"I'll always come back" she said quietly into the darkness placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. She felt him smile against her breast.

She listened to his heart thump against hers and she knew in that moment she wanted him for more than just sex. She wanted it all, dinners, midnight breakfasts, fights over Sofia's room, classes, sports…evenings cuddling up on the couch and watching basketball games, even quiet nights in bed talking about their past. She wanted it all but could she really have that with HIM…

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

She knew now that she had lied when she said she didn't know what her heart had wanted.

It wanted a life with Mark and Sofia. They were the only two things that held her together all these months. the only things that made her believe that life without Callie was actually worth living. And somehow in the midst of all that pain she found safety in Marks arms of all people. Somehow she knew he would never hurt in any real way that meant anything. That he could care for her and love her perhaps in a way not even Callie could. Because the one woman who held both of their hearts and whose affection had been torn into two was no more yet she was the single reason that they were ironically enough being pulled together.

But doubt still lingered in her mind. How could she reconcile who she had always been with who she was now. Were they even the same anymore.

Until she was sure she would have to fight those desires off. She couldn't afford to make a mistake, the stakes were too high.

For now, for the first time she was going to have go against her heart until she received some sort of sign that this was the right path for her.

She couldn't allow herself to fall any deeper for Mark, because whether or not anyone realized it or not, his heart fragile. And she knew she could hurt him if she wasn't careful.

She stroked his hair absentmindly, realizing how much she truly did care for him. She couldn't risk breaking his heart.

Closing her eyes she finally let sleep overtake her…


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys Im off to Miami on Thursday but I wanted to update and keep my promise. First I really want to say thank you all for all the support have received and of course reviews. I want you to know I appreciate all of them even those that make me pause and think. This story really means a lot to me as it is my first m/a fiction and I know it probably pisses some people off but I love the way it is going and I love that you all can at least give it a try. So In the next chapter Im doing a little time jump only about a month which would make it late October and Sofia is has been home for a month. This makes her about 5 months old but I have it so that she spent four of them in the NICU. Itallics are flashbacks. Also since I haven't updated in two weeks here is the mother of all UPDATES! Its is rated T/M toward the ends for all those who have been patiently waiting for SOMETHING…hell ANYTHING to happen for our star crossed lovers! Enjoy and I'm off to MIAMI! GO HEAT!**

The Irony of It All-chapter 14

Arizona skated on her heelies around the pediatric ward just coming from visiting her daughter. It felt so weird realizing she now truly had a child. As she stopped at the nurse's desk she could still remember how anxious she and Mark were the night they brought her home. Everyone was so excited but all Arizona could do was worry. She had to pass the one hour car seat test still.

"_no no stop. Wait wait wait. Put her down.." Arizona said as everyone moved around the baby in the car seat. "She's not ready" _

_Mark paused mid lift holding the baby in the car seat. He looked back at the blond with a concerned face. She looked like she was going to pass out with fear. _

"_She's been watched by doctor's all this time, She can't leave. Her lungs she could get Rsv. _

"_Ari" Mark said softly_

_She's not getting in a car. It's not safe. The last time she was in a car she nearly died. It's not safe. Get her out of that thing!"_

"_Arizona, you are absolutely right, cars are not safe. Bookcases, or squirrels, strong winds or people that sneeze, they're all gonna get your baby. But honey you don't feel this way because you were in a accident, You feel this way because you are parent. It'll pass, mostly" Bailey smiled holding her hands tightly. "Some of it never will" She gave a quick glance at Mark._

_He could've kissed her. _

_Arizona released a shaky breath and smiled back. _

"_Let's get our kid home" Mark said gently._

_When they finally got the little angel home she never made to her 10000 dollar bedroom because they anxious parents couldn't let her out their sights long enough. They bought a pack and play crib bassinet and placed it at the foot of Marks bed, which was really their bed. Arizona started sleeping in his room almost every night since the night she had been with Jamesha. Mainly because since that night she had more and more nightmares of the accident. Every time she would wake up screaming the Latina's name and Mark would come running into her room to soothe her. They never talked about it. But eventually through some unspoken agreement, she had found herself wrapped up in his arms_ by _the end of the night. _

"_Hey what was that!, did she stop breathing or something" Mark said anxiously, peering over the bassinet. _

_Arizona checked her…"she's fine mark, stop worrying. She was just yawning" she grinned. _

"_Yea" he said doubtfully_

"_Yes, and I think we should sleep while she sleeps" Arizona yawned too. _

_Nodding mutely he placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head that was covered in a mop black waves. Arizona did the same and they both stared at each other awkwardly. The bed between them, "You wouldn't mind staying here I mean just till we get her transitioned to her room" he said quickly looking everywhere but her face._

_The blond hid her smile," thanks Mark" she said. _

_He smiled a little too broadly.."Ok then, I think I'll just get a shower first and then we'll call it a night"_

"_Ok "she said softly._

_She waited till she heard the water running to collapse on the bed. She moved to the bassinet and peered over the sleeping infant. "You are your mother's daughter" she whispered. She was a tiny Callie from head to toe. "I miss your mama, you know that. I miss hearing her beautiful voice. I miss her laugh. God she had like the best laugh" Arizona smiled. "I even miss her bitching and the eye brow thing she used to do when she was really pissed" the blond chuckled_

_The baby fluttered her little feet and yawned a bit but kept sleeping. "She wanted you so badly you know. You were her dream" Arizona sighed wistfully. "I never knew you could be my dream too, but you are"_

_She reached out gently stroking the dark hair on the child's head. "I may not know what I'm doing in personal life anymore but I do know that. You're my everything Sofia. I promise I'll do my best to be the best mommy you could have. I love you baby. " She sighed, pausing to hear if the water was still running. "Ill tell you a secret big girl- I love your daddy too."_

_Arizona leaned over the bassinet speaking softly. "I swear I didn't mean for it to happen. I really didn't. He just, he grew on me. And he really is a great guy when he's not being a manwhoring, arrogant sleaze" she smiled to herself. "God if you are anything like your daddy and your mama (no offense Callie)" she smiled "when you hit puberty, I swear you are going to a convent" she warned the sleeping tike. _

"_Convents?" Mark said stepping through the door. Arizona looked up quickly her eyes unconsciously scanned him. He was wearing some faded gray boxer shorts. She had to admit he looked good, really good, really really really good. By the time her eyes met his, she felt a blush creep up her neck and settle on her cheeks at having been caught. "You , you're looking very fit" she said lamely, before adverting her eyes back to the baby. "I think she's out for the count" she said quickly_

_Mark smiled at her cuteness and thought he would give the blond a break and ignore catching her clearing checking him out. He grabbed a towel from the drawer and finished drying himself off, pretending not to notice her noticing him. "That's good, "I'm exhausted" he admitted as he made his way over to his side of the bed, near the window. _

_She followed suit, as they both pulled the covers back at the same time and climbed in the bed. They lay staring at the ceiling not saying anything, just listening for anything. "I think she might be sleep" Mark said finally and they both broke out into soft laughter._

_Mark turned over to his side, staring at her. She turned on her side, tucking her arm under her head on the pillow. "What mark" she whispered_

_He looked unsure. "What's up with the nightmares?"_

_She sighed trying not to look at him but his eyes held her. "You can tell me Ari"_

"_I keep reliving the fight and seeing Callie lying on the hood of the car" she said softly. "Every time I try to do something to change it but it never changes. She always dies" _

_Mark reached out and wiped tear from her eye. "I have them too" he admitted_

"_You do" he said her voice intoned with surprise._

"_I see her dying on the table and then …" his voice was hoarse. "And then Sofia dies too" he whispered._

"_OH Mark" she gasped stroking his cheek._

"_I never had a real family till I met Callie. She cared about me and stood up for me ya know. She saw something more in me and pushed me to see it too. " He sighed willing himself to go on. "I know having me around all the time was a pain in your ass Arizona"_

"_Mark don't" _

"_No really, I have to say this" he quieted her. "I just couldn't let her go. I loved her and she was all I had. I knew she wouldn't ever let go of me, not the way you wanted her too and I was willing to live the rest of my life with her never knowing how much I loved her because you made her happy" he said softly. " I just couldn't .." he was at a loss of words._

_She placed her finger across his lips. "stop, she was never going to put the boundaries that I wanted between you . She loved you too I believe "Arizona sighed. "I really think she loved us both differently but it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we care for Sofia as best we can for her and us" _

_He nodded.."You're gonna be great ya know. The most awesome mom" he smiled_

_She grinned. "The most awesome huh?" _

"_Yea yea. But really, let the heelies go" he teased her._

"_Never!" she laughed. _

"_I can't believe she's here and she's safe and sound and drooling in our room" he smiled._

"_I know, she's a angel. And because she's a angel..I have to tell you my dad is coming to visit in like a week" Arizona bit her bottom lip. _

"_You're dad" Mark said carefully. "Dad's hate me" _

"_He might not-"she began weakly_

"_ohhh yes he will" he laughed. "Dad's hate me, they all hate me"_

_Arizona laughed…"Well yea Mark and you have absolutely nothing to do with that perception" _

"_Absolutely nothing" he grinned back as she rolled her eyes._

"_Yes but my dad isn't expecting some romantic entanglement" she said quickly. "We're just raising a baby together"_

"_He's gonna take one look at me and he's gonna hate me and you know why?" Mark said bushing a blond lock away from her face_

"_Why" she said softly._

_Mark remembered Derek's words on the roof. Do not under any circumstance profess your undying love Sloan! He faltered now as she held him captivated by her iridescent blue eyes. "Because you're a beautiful woman with a great rack so I'll be staring at my feet all night" he smiled roguishly_

"_Ugh! Goodnight Sloan" Arizona said turning over. _

"_Night Robbins" Mark said quietly. When in doubt, sleaze, he thought._

"_oh by the way. A old friend of mine is coming to dinner with him so" she said over her shoulder. _

"_A friend?" he asked suspiciously_

"_Yea, Jaime, Jamesha. She moved here about a position in the hospital" Arizona whispered back keeping her back to him. She still felt guilty for sleeping with her the night they had had their really great first date. Not to mention the sex was what led to more nightmares about Callie. She sighed._

"_The friend you went to see a few nights ago" he said trying to keep the jealously out of his voice_

"_One in the same" she sang out with a sigh. "Good night mark" _

"_Good night"_

_That night they slept on their side of the bed, not touching or draped over each other like normally. She hated it and between the worry over having a new infant in their home and just normal exhaustion from working, she passed out. _

_Of course she woke up five hours later wrapped in his arms as Sofia woke them with dawns first light. _

**Four weeks later**

Arizona scuttled around the dining room table placing the last platter of food on down. She glanced nervously at the grandfather clock that hung in the living room. Mark was late! Jesus, she would never hear the end of this. Her father tapped his fingers on the mahogany table irritably while her mother held Sofia, kissing her cheeks. Jaime sat next to Arizona's mother talking softly to the baby.

"This kid is cute, your Callie must have been hot or her daddy is" she laughed

"She was" Arizona smiled

The door flew open bringing with it Mark and Owen following behind him. He stopped staring at the group of people at the table. He saw Arizona who was looking put out, what appeared to be a older version of Arizona holding his daughter, who smiled widely and a very hot black girl with black curly hair who presently was checking him out with a approval.

"He is too" Jay said winking at Arizona.

"Is what?" Mark smiled reaching out to take her hand and shake it. "Im sorry I'm late, I was at the basketball court with Dr. Hunt here" he gestured to Owen.

Uh, hello, I'm Doctor Hunt" he said quickly.

"That's what you do on your time off, play pickup games while my daughter raise's the baby" Colonel Robbins said gruffly

"Dad"

"Uh no sir not usually" Mark said quickly. "I invited Dr. Hunt and his wife over for dinner, she's Sofia's Godmother" Mark added. "I guess I lost track of the time" he said more to Arizona he pinned him with a quick stare.

"Or you were stalling" Christina mumbled as she walked through the door bearing what looked like Chinese takeout.

"The more the merrier" jay grinned

"Mark why don't you get cleaned up" Arizona suggested.

"Yea I'll just be a moment. Owen, see you in five" he asked

"Yea sure. I'll be right over" He said exiting and giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek and whispering. "Behave"

"what?" she whispered back.

Thirty minutes later they were all sitting at the table awkwardly. Colonel Robbins next to his wife and Jaime, Arizona next to Mark and Owen and Christina at the ends .

"So Mark how has it been going from bachelor to father and roommate so fast" Barbara asked gently as she forked her salad. She kept her eyes carefully but inconspicuously on her daughter's face while he spoke.

Mark cleared his voice putting his glass of scotch down. "Oh um. Its been um..eventful" he said clearing his voice

"How so" The colonel asked pinning him down with a hard glance

"Yea how so" Cristina parroted with a smile.

Arizona's blue eyes burned with annoyance. Something that didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"Um well, um just that it took a while getting used to one another, right Ari- Arizona" he said corrected himself.

Arizona sighed softly chiming in.."yes definitely. But I think we got the flow of it all. I would say"

"So would I" Yang grinned pouring herself some wine.

The blonds parents stared at Christina who thought this was a encouragement to continue despite the daggers she received from Arizona.

"It's just so cute how they're always together, that's all. Sofia is lucky to have them" she said quickly after getting nudge from Owen.

"hmph" the colonel grumbled. "So how long do you intend on living here with my daughter"

Mark looked wearily at the older man. Geez this guy had a hard on for him. He hated meeting the parents. It was always some bullshit but he had agreed for the blond . "As she long as she'll have me" he said staring the man straight in the eye.

Arizona placed her head in her hands with a shake before looking up and giving her dad her best puppy dog look. "Daddy give it a rest" she pleaded

"Look I'll just get straight to the point" Arizona's dad said gruffly.

Everyone stilled their movements feeling the tension in the air.

"Dad" the blond warned him, but he waved her off

"My daughter has been sacrificing parts of her life and career since she met Callie, God rest her soul. Now she's stuck=

"Im not stuck!" Arizona growled now getting angry that he was making a scene at her first damn dinner party.

He waved her off again. "Now she's stuck here with you" he pointed to Mark, "the damn sperm donor and no Callie. Not to mention she has to raise that precious baby with you, someone who looks like he still needs raising himself."

Mark sighed reaching for the bottle of scotch. Arizona's hand gently reached out stilling his when he would have poured himself another. She gave him a apologetic look. "Daddy, thank you for ruining my dinner, now that you've accomplished what you clearly came here to do. I think we should just skip to dessert and call it a night" she said stalking over to the counter.

Barbara gave him a disapproving look before whispering. "I don't think you should say another word tonight"

Arizona was ready to strangle her father as she cut into the cake she had made when Sofia began wailing. She hopped at the chance to get out the room. "Ill just go change her." She said excusing herself. "Yang! You come with me" she ordered

"uh okk" Christina smiled

"I think I'll go too" Jaime said

This left Mark alone with the Colonel and his wife and Owen.

"So what are you intentions to my daughter" the older man said straight out ignoring his wife's earlier warning.

"damnit Daniel" she grated out.

Mark choked on his scotch. He glanced quickly at Owen who slightly shook his head no before announcing that he was going to the bathroom.

"I um..none. I have no..no intentions at all" he stammered

"Daniel" Barbara warned

"Listen I know all about you Sloan." He began sitting his glass down. "You are womanizer. I know all about your "relationship" with Callie. How you were always coming between my daughter and her"

"Daniel that is enough" his wife said squeezing his arm.

"You've been watching my daughter all night" he said lowly. "I know that look Dr. Sloan. So I ask you again. What are your intentions toward my daughter?"

Mark sighed. All dads really did hate him.

**Sofia's Room**

"Ok so who are you" Christina said to Jaime

"Ugh! Yang I told you, this is Jamesha my friend" Arizona said irritably

"Friends.._**or Friends**_" she said waggling her eyebrows.

Jamesha laughed heartily…"friends and _**Friends"**_ she mimicked the Asian woman.

"ooh I like her" Christina said

"Oh both of you shut up! "The blond said lifting the Sofia's legs in the air to wipe her.

"Ok so the baby daddy is hot" Jaime smiled "

"Not now Jay "Arizona sighed

"Jesus he's like Adonis over there. I mean did you see those muscles" she teased friend.

"Hey, I thought you played for the girls team" Yang interrupted

"I do but I am a fitness buff and he's is hot. I can appreciate" she quipped.

"Yea well you're friend has it bad but she's too busy standing on her LGBT soapbox instead of getting some." Christina ribbed

Oh she got some" Jaime smiled wickedly as her friend gasped and swatted her on the arm. Yang smiled in appreciation. "But I think she would rather have some of what Dr. Feel good out there is peddling."

"Oh my God, shut up! Both of you" Arizona hissed.

"Well whether or not she samples the goods is mute because daddy warbucks clearly hates Mark" Cristina said coolly.

"I think he knows you want some of that" Jay teased the blond as she fasten Sofia's new diaper up.

"You two are not helping" Arizona said annoyed.

Can I help then?" Barbara said standing in the door. Everyone whipped around so fast they should have had whiplash.

"Mom have…how long have you been there" Arizona stammered.

"Not long" she smiled.

"I think I want some of that cake now. C'mon Chris" Jay said smiling tugging the Yang with her out the door.

"Arizona watched them go, both smiling. "Great now they're going to be friends and torture me together"

Her mother stood next to her looking down on the baby as she kicked her little feet. She truly was a an angel. "So you like Mark" she stated quietly.

Arizona's shoulders slumped down some as she sighed heavily. She knew this was coming. Her mother had been watching them all night. "Mom please, "

"What? It was just a question sweetheart. One that shouldn't be hard to answer" she said looking at her.

Arizona licked her lips. "Of course I like him. He's my daughters' father and we need to get along"

"That's not what I mean and you know it" she shook her head.

"Mom when have I ever liked a man in the way you're implying?" Arizona asked her as she lifted Sofia against her body.

Barbara rubbed the baby's back as she spoke. "Never that I've known of " she admitted. "But I saw you. I saw the way you held his hand earlier when daddy was grilling him. I saw how he calmed right down and the look in your eyes hun. I know that look because it's the same one I give your daddy. "

Arizona stared her mother. She always knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. Her eyes became glassy. "I don know. Well..I do know. I just. I'm having a hard time accepting it" she intoned softly

"Accepting?" her mom pushed.

"That I ..I think I might love him. I kinda love him." She said chewing her bottom lip.

Her mother seemed thoughtful and she nodded her head. "Does he know? Does he feel the same about you?"

"I don't know mom. We avoid it at all cost. Or rather I do. And now these last few weeks its like he's going out his way to be..just friends with me" she said frustration evident in her voice.

"And you weren't just friends before"

Her daughters blush gave her all the answers. "So what are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

"I don't know yet. I'm not sure?" Arizona said.

"Don't wait too long hun. "

"That's it. That's all you have to say. No lectures or" how can you like a man" speech" the blond asked with surprise.

Her mother gave her daughters' shoulders a light squeeze. "All I want is for you to be happy. I don't care how you get there" she winked turning to leave. As she reached the door she paused. "Oh and sweetheart, if you're going to sleep in your bedroom, you should actually have some of your things there."

"What?" the blond said blushing furiously. "I do-I just"

"I did some sneaking around. I noticed that bed is immaculate and most of your jewelry and personal items are in his room on his dresser." She winked as she left leaving her the blond slack jawed.

**Later that night**

"thank God they're gone" Arizona sighed as she put away the last dish. Mark nodded with a exhausted smile.

"You're dad hates me"

"I know, sorry about all that by the way?"

"Its what I expected"

"Still it was rude, thanks for not kicking his ass out" she said as they headed to Sofia's room. She was actually sleeping in her crib. "You think she'll be ok in here."

"I think so. Its only her third night but she sleeps till the crack of dawn at least" Mark said lightly kissing her head. Arizona followed suit. They made their way down the hallway. "I should get a shower."

"You can use mine. You haven't tried it yet" he offered.

"What about you?"

"Ill just use this one. Really its no biggie. At least I know how to get out if the door gets stuck" he teased her"

"Whatever" she smiled back, dimples shining through. "ok. See you in ten?"

They separated, she entering his room and heading to the master bath and him entering the hallway bathroom.

Mark stood under the cool water willing himself to get his body under control. He was just a little tipsy but he had been honored the way she stood up for him with her parents. It was kinda sexy actually. He grabbed his boxer shorts pulling them up and heading into his room.

As he entered he saw her slightly bent over in a oversized towel applying lotion to her legs. He leaned against the door watching her for a moment.

Arizona had to admit she loved the 9 shower head system he had in the all marble shower. It beat her body from every direction which was great considering how much stress she felt in her muscle. The shower had been huge with a built in marble bench. When she saw it some explicit images of what else that bench could be used for filled her head before she shook herself from the thought and turned the water to cold. She didn't know what was wrong with her tonight. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her and she knew he was in the room. Her body seemed to hum. "That was quick" she said standing up. He was leaning against the door with his arms folded over his expansive chest and smirk on his face.

"Not as quick as you" he said warmly. "Did you enjoy the shower?"

"Yea I did. Thanks?" she said her arms holding up the towel.

"He walked over to her. His hand pushed a wet lock of blond hair behind her ear. "You're not stuck you know. If wanted to ..to leave" he said softly peering down into her clear blue eyes. "I mean you could always see Sof"

"I know I'm not stuck. I " she paused her hands resting on his damp chest. "I want to be here with you" she said staring deep in his eyes.

"You ..You do" he almost whispered.

"Yea I do" she parroted back in the same hushed voice. "I mean if you want me too"

"Why would you think I wouldn't" he asked stepping closer to her. His hands resting on her towel clad hip.

"You've been distant Marcus" she smiled .."I thought maybe you didn't want ..or maybe you've changed…That feelings about us" she stammered over here words. "Have changed"

He shook his head at how naïve she could be. She felt his arms encircle her body pulling her against him. He leaned in close, his lips mere inches away. "Can i?" he whispered against her lips.

"Yes"

Their lips met softly together, opening at the same time. A spark of electricity passed between them as their tongues met and met and met again. He could feel him growing against her towel clad belly. He pulled back kissing her jay and sucking he neck as she gasped and held on to his shoulders. She felt herself being lifted and placed on the bed. He was hovering over her. Looking intently.

Her eyes were lustful but unsure.. "Mark I don't think I'm ready" she said quietly and maybe a little guiltily

He kissed her nose and jay before saying. " I know, its ok"

"Not its not?" she sighed angrily. "You're not making out with yourself."

He chuckled at her. "Arizona, if and when you are ready for this, I can wait" he said gently. He leaned down capturing her lips for a scorching kiss. She leaned up into it sucking greedily on his tongue before he pulled away gasping. He shook his head a smile playing at the corners of his lips. He licked the spot on the side of neck under her ear feeling her moan in her throat. "Are you ready for a kiss?"

"A kiss?" she said naively.

He bit down on her neck and sucked as her legs automatically opened for him and she felt him settle between them, the towel still there as a barrier. His hand easily snaked down between them and for the first time she felt his fingers lightly stroke her sex between the folds of the towel. "A kiss?" he mummered in her neck

She gasped and ground her hips against his fingers…"ohhh" she breathed out

"We don't have too, but maybe something easy would break the ice in case there is a next time" he whispered kissing her on the mouth and pulling back to see her eyes.

That made sense to the horny part of her. The more conservative part of her was worried about another flashback episode. _You're already having nightmares what is one more. This was true. Horny side wins the battle. _

She smiled a lopsided grin at him and opened the towel to reveal her body to him. He had shifted so she could have room to open her towel but when his eyes fell on her again he felt himself go rigid. He mouth was slack jawed and his eyes wide as he whispered.."You really are beautiful"

Arizona couldn't help but give him a smug smile. "I told you I'm awesome. Now lets see how awesome the so called "Sloan method is" she teased

His eyebrows quirked taking the challenge, his mouth descended on her mouth kissing her with a gentle fury. He sucked her tongue and worried her nipples with his fingers until she was writhing under him. He ground his boxer clad erection into her heated core as his mouth began greedily sucking her breast. Her fingers wound themselves into his curly hair tugged as she moaned out her pleasure.

She felt his large soft hands kneading the flesh of her inner thighs as he spread them. He mouth was soft as he kissed his way down. She arched against his body feeling the subtle differences between him and woman. His body was heated and hard but not to hard that it was rough. The light hair on his chest scraped down her abdomen. The light stubble on his chin tickled at her inner thighs as he placed wet hot kisses on them. Nothing reminded her of women and she was thankful. Now she could truly feel everything with no hesitations.

Mark though he had died when his tongue took that first taste of her. She was soo sweet and wet for him he plunged his tongue straight into her dripping core..

Arizona cried out passionately, her legs spreading widely as her hips arched up into his watering mouth. She gripped his hair tugging at him as she began to rock with the motions of his tongue. He stabbed her deep and hard while his thumb circled her clitoris. Each time he moaned inside her she felt the vibrations push her closer to the edge. Her mouth hung open as she gasped and sighed…"That's so good" she moaned.

He continued to fuck her with his tongue, while pressing on her nub..she rolled her hips like a professional dancer, her back arching with every movement. "Mark…god..I need to feel your lips on me" she cried out.

He knew she was close. Her walls had been desperately tightening on his tongue searching for more to cling to..He hated to pull out of her sweet nectar but she was sweating an begging and needed release. He wrapped his lips around her clit and stroked it softly not hard with his tongue. Her back was completely off the bed in a elevated position as she rocked back and forth against his mouth…"Shit! Mark..Please "she said in a strangled out cry..

Reluctantly he pushed one finger into her tight passage and the blond groaned so loudly he almost came. "This ok" he said quickly watching her. Her face was completely flushed, her eyes fluttering open and shut, mouth gasping out her pleasure

"Another" she breathed out, tugging at his shoulders.

He placed another large blunted finger into her that practically filled her passage and drew and withdrew slowly in and out. The blond's back hit the bed again as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked with every motion. Her pinched her wide nipples and he fucked her slow and hard, his mouth sucking greedily at her…"Again" she repeated in a mantra as he pumped his fingers inside her at a quicker pace. He twisted them at a angle and began to bring her crashing into her orgasm.

Mark was lost in her taste, her tightness, and smell. If this was Arizona Robbins in bed he never wanted to get off his knees again. She was a tight fit but god the way her walls gripped him made him hard with desire. He sucked harder and faster at her and in return she rewarded him with even more juices and a mind numbing orgasm that shook the walls when she came.

All Arizona knew was that she'd seen stars before she came. He was damn good she had to give him that. When she let him taste her she never thought she would be begging for him to fill her with his fingers. His fingers were nothing like a women's in that they were wider and blunt but god they were skilled. He filled her and fucked her till she nearly screamed his name out and woke Sofia. Thank god she remembered to smother herself with the pillow at the last moment. She blinked her eyes trying to gather herself. He had wrapped the covers around them both.

"Are you ok" he asked managing to keep the smugness out of his voice.

"I'm awesome" she breathed out…she watched him smile trying to look innocent. "You're awesome too asshole" she laughed punching him in the shoulder

"I wasn't gonna say anything" he grinned the shit eating grin he was known for.

"Sure you weren't" she yawned.

"Get some sleep" he said leaning to kiss her forehead but she caught his face between her hands and kissed him full on the mouth, tasting her essence on his tongue. Their tongues gently fought for a few moments before Arizona sucked a moan right out of him and he pulled back gasping. He looked at her, his eyes a midnight blue. "Damn woman, you're gonna be the death of me" he said shaking his head. He rose from the bed keeping his body from her. "Go to sleep, Ill be back." He said rising,

"Where are you going?" she asked watching him round the foot of the bed nearing her side.

"Just to the bathroom"

She reached up and grabbed him by the arm; stopping his movement…She sat up, her towel long since discarded from her naked body.

"Arizona" he said in a warning tone.. "What are you doing?"

She pushed his shorts down and wrapped her hand around his large erection. Mark swayed for a second, as his hands braced himself on her shoulders. "You don't have to this" he hissed out in a whisper as she began pumping him. "Jesus you really shouldn't" he bit out

"I should do what I want to do" she quipped, adding more pressure on his rod, her thumb encircled the head of him and he jerked against her hand.

"This isn't why I" he gasped..

"I know that Mark, now shut up and enjoy it before I stop" she teased him. His mouth fell shut as she continued to pump his shaft studying it as she went. It was different that was for sure. "it's hard, but soft" she said nonchalantly.

"uh yea it's a dick" he said as his eyes fluttering open.

"Well excuse me, yours is the first one Ive had in my hand" she hissed grasping it a little harder..

Ahhhh ok ok" he said squeezing her shoulder. She let up a bit with a smug smile. "ya know people don't usually shoot the breeze while they do this type of thing" he all but groaned.

"oh they don't" she said cocking her head to the side enjoying the power she now had over him. All this time he had been having her emotions all over the place from a kiss or a touch. Now he was on the verge of coming undone. She liked that. "what do they do?"

"I don't know Robbins they-" he began frustrated. His eyes rolled to back of his head and shut when he felt her mouth on him. He pulled back suddenly. "No no no no..You don't have to do that" he said quickly.

She looked at him slightly hurt. "I know that Mark. I'm not some under aged teenager. I'm a grown woman and want too" she said reaching for him. "I'm not a selfish lover either so just relax and let me do what you did for me" she said softly.

He wasn't so sure this was a good idea but he was only a man and it had been too long since he had sex. He found his hand tangled in her blond hair and she took him deep in her mouth. He hips rocked gently against her lips while she caught on to the rhythm and began to do things with her tongue that sent him reeling.

"Mark are you ok?" she said asked fearfully. He opened his eyes, being met with the ceiling first then concerned blue eyes. He blinked at her a few times…"Arizona?"

"Oh thank God! I thought I broke you!" she exclaimed.

"What happened?" he asked as she helped him off the floor.

She blushed bright red.."You kinda passed out"

She guided him over to the bed where they both climbed in…He turned on his side looking at her with new found respect…" I passed out?"

"Yeah…" she paused…"I'm so so sorry! I must've did it wrong. I mean you just ..You just passed out afterwards" she mumbled the last bit. "I'm so sorry. You don't have a concussion do you!" she said reaching over and checking his head forgetting that they were both still very naked.

He reached up and pulled her down for a soft kiss before pushing her back on the bed. "You are too much"

"I am?"

"You didn't do anything wrong babe. I've never..ever..I mean..Yea,,you didn't do anything wrong" he blushed…

"Really it was good?" she asked.."Because I'm damn awesome with women but ya know. I don't know about men" she rambled.

"Honey you rock." He laughed. "I swear if you tell anyone I passed out from getting the world's greatest blowjob I'll never talk to you again. I have a reputation to keep up "he teased..

She smiled widely.. "so does this mean I get a nickname too McSteamy"

He laughed pulling her against his body as they settled in. "None that you want to hear repeated"

She pinched him hard.

"Ouch!" he laughed still holding her. They were silent for a time just wrapped up in each other's arms. "So I suppose we'll be acting like none of this went down tomorrow" he asked

She breathed against his chest. "No but how bout we don't discuss it until I bring it up" she compromised..

"Ok..I guess. We're still cool though right" he asked

"Yes mark, we're cool" she smiled against him. They were cool but she knew that the plan of pushing him into some other woman's arms was going to be a lot harder now that she had felt inside her. The sex was too intimate and she felt yet another rope of attachment bind herself to him. Damn it. I'm breaking my own damn rules she thought sleepily.

"Your dad would cut my dick off if he had any idea about this" Mark chuckled

"You're right." She yawned then smiled. "He has a sixth sense about these things so If I were you I'd step lightly when he was around" she teased.

"God ...he's gonna kill" Mark muttered.. "It was worth it though" he laughed.

"Go to bed" she giggled against his chest.

**Silence**

"Arizona"

"Yea"

You are awesome"

Her laughter filled the darkened room… "Go to bed!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys. Miami was the bomb! You all must go to South Beach! I don't think I drank water for the whole time I was there, mostly Vodka and anything! But here I am with another chapter. I have no Beta so all the mistakes are definitely mine and my whack spell check! Enjoy!

The Irony of It All-chapter 15

The sunlight crept through Marks bamboo blinders, flickering across the blonds face. Arizona groggily opened her eyes trying to focus. The blond lay sprawled out on her stomach, a thin sheet barely covering her lower back, in Marks bed. After turning her head few times which had been buried against a soft down pillow, the events of the previous night flashed in her memory. She blushed scarlet red at the memory as she lifted herself on her forearms. She rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. _I had sex with Mark. _Even as she the words, a insistent buzzing sound presented in the room. Reaching over to the side of the bed she struggled to find her cell under the tangled up mess of clothes and Mark's comforter.

"Yea" she said hoarsely

"Sweetheart it's your dad"

"Oh..hi daddy" she said with considerable less enthusiasm.

As the room door opened, she watched as the devil himself walked into the room. Mark smiled at her with his trademark smirk and gave her a wink. He was carrying a tray with looked like midnight breakfast, only it was, she looked around locating the alarm clock on the dresser..It was 10 am!

"are you listening to me!" her dad snapped

"what..no..yes..what is it daddy" said turning over to sit up against the headboard. She pulled the thin sheet up over her breast.

Mark set the tray down on the large dresser before making his way to the bed. She watched him carefully, clad in only a pair of pale green cotton boxers. He smirked catching her eyes roam over his body. "Ready for round two "he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her bare shoulder. Her eyes glazed over a bit as she shook her head disapprovingly at him.

"Arizona!"

"Yes daddy" she said sitting up straighter.

"Are you just now getting up?"

The blond could hear her mother in background chastising her father. "What the hell is going on over there?"

"Daddy please, you called for a reason?"

Mark slid up next to her, placing a soft kiss on her collar bone. She closed her eyes momentarily. She gave him her best stared down as she put the phone away from her mouth..."Stop it!" she hissed

He in turn gave her his best pout before lurching forward and capturing her mouth for a sweet kiss. She moaned into his mouth when he gently sucked on her bottom lip before pushing his tongue into her mouth.

"Arizona Robbins!" Her dad called angrily

"Yes- dad" she gasped.."I'm here"

"We need to talk. A family sit down"

"Right…oh..No..why that" she stammered as she felt the sheet being tugged down and warm lips encase her pink areolas" It took everything to suppress the moan in the back of her throat.

Her free hand clutched at her insistent lover's neck…"Daddy can't' we just get along for the rest of the t-t-time" she said biting down on her bottom lip

"Listen, I want to see you today in two hours at the hotel young lady"

"Sure, fine, whatever..I'll be there" she said hastily hanging up and tossing the phone across the room.

"Mark!" she gasped holding his face with both hands.."Are you nuts?"

"About you? Yes" he smiled.

She stared at his boyish smile and couldn't help but smile back. "what are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh.. What's it look like? Round two?" he grinned

She shook her tousled blond head.."I thought agreed we wouldn't talk about last night unless I brought it up" she said blushing

He leaned forward, softly kissing her lips. They kissed languidly for long seconds before he settling on that spot underneath her neck. "We aren't talking" he murmured…his hand gently took hers and guided down into his boxer shorts…"And you did bring it up. See?" he chucked as he bit down lightly.

A soft moan tore from her as she tipped her head back against his mouth. Her hand gently but firmly stroked his length twice before she mumbled…"Do we know what we are doing Sloan?"

He pulled back, looking her in the eye. "Taking it one day at a time sweetheart" he smiled, before pulling the sheet away from body. Now it was his turn for his eyes to glaze over…"You really are a fucking goddess" he said absent minded.

She smiled a dimpled grin. "I'm awesome"

"Damn right" he growled, kissing and sucking his way south…

SGMW Attending lounge.

Arizona sat in the longue in a foul mood. The meeting with her dad and turned out to be nothing but drama and to make matters worse it look as if that "child" Lexie Grey was trying to put the moves on Mark again. It figures, the day after she and Mark had finally gotten physical with each other, here was little grey. She told herself not be jealous. That this thing with mark was more of a experiment than anything real or long term. But it still made her guts burn to think of the woman trying to get next to what she felt like was now hers. Where was she when Mark was going through the worst event in his life! She was off avoiding him and fucking Jackson Avery!

"Damn woman, I've been calling you for like a whole minute" teddy said with a smile as she took her place next to the blond on the sofa. "What's the matter?, Still pissed off about the dinner last night"

Ariozna tried to smile but could only muster a nod of the head. She didn't want to admit she was jealous or that she and Mark had sex last night. True he didn't penetrate her but he did in other ways, repeatedly and then again this morning.

"Ok you're blushing!" Teddy said bemused…"what happened

"Nothing" she said in a non committal voice…"Thanks for showing up for the dinner by the way" she grumbled

"Hey, not my fault. I had a surgery that ran late besides I sent Christina" she smirked…"She told me everything by the way"

"I'm going to kill that woman" the blond mumbled…"she was enjoying herself to much last night at my expense"

"Oh don't get mad, she means no harm and you know it"

"Yea well" the blond trailed off. "You could've at least sent me April"

Teddy's laughter filled the room. "I needed her to assist..Sorry, besides you had your "friend" Jaime there" she winked

Arizona rolled her eyes…"It's not like that"

"oh it's not huh, that's not the way Christian tells it?"

"How Christina tells what?" Yang said as she and April entered the room.

"On please! Don't get me started on that again" Arizona groaned.

"Fine, fine" teddy said throwing her hands up in surrender. "So your dad is not a fan of the living situation?"

The blond leaned back on the sofa her head tilted back as she stared up at the ceiling. "Teddy he completely showed his ass last night. I was so embarrassed"

"I'm sure he was just trying to protect you" she replied

"Oh he hates Sloan" Christina laughed taking a sip of water from her cup she had just retrieved.

"It was horrible, I finally had to skip to dessert and kick his ass out" Arizona chimed in.

"Oh I hate that I missed it" April pouted

"Hey you got to sit in on a triple bypass there rookie" Christina quipped. "I had to steal cases like that those when I was in your year"

**More laughter…**

"Guys focus! My dad is on the warpath! This is serious, not funny at all"

"It is kind of" Teddy smirked before turning to her friend. "So that's it..That's all that's the matter?"

**The blond hesitated**…

"Hey are we friends or not?"

A heavy sigh…" My dad ordered me over to hotel today to have a "family" sit down."

"Ok

"Yea, it was a mess" she said letting her mind wander….

_Arizona had finally managed to untangle herself from Mark's voracious appetite and get her ass cleaned up and on her way to her parents. She listened for the ping sound of the elevator doors of the Fairmont Olympic Hotel in downtown Seattle. It was a five star hotel and Mark had insisted on paying for the room and board as long as her parents were staying in town. She smiled to herself, he was always trying to impress someone, as if just being himself without all the extra wasn't good enough. Something she was sure the result of his upbringing. Here it was nearly the end of October and she still hadn't seen or heard from his parents. They hadn't called or shown any interest in seeing Sofia. _

_She stepped out of the elevator to be met by a doorman. He was dressed formally and extended his hand to her. "The colonel is expecting you, Ms, Robbins"_

_She glanced around the hallway as he led her to the double doors of penthouse 1. Jesus Mark had truly gone all out! This only made her angrier at her father for his piss poor treatment of the man last night. "Thank you "she said as he used his key to let her in._

_Once inside eye eyes went with at the expansive room. She made her way through the outer room to what appeared to be a sitting room. Her parents were lounging on a oversized English style loveseat. "Hey daddy, you must feel like the president staying her" she smiled, dimples flashing as she looked around. The whole place was embellished with traditional style décor and contain mahogany finish furnishings and textured wallpaper, the blond surmised as her fingers trailed against the walls. The upholstered chairs were accented in rose and gold. There was a large 55 inch plasma flat screen Vizio attached firmly to the wall and a open walkway that led to what looked like the kitchen area. _

"_Easily impressed huh" her father gruffed from his seated position. _

"_Daniel" his wife intoned in a warning voice. _

_Arizona sighed silently to herself, it was going to be a long day. She already preparing herself to go home after her shift and melt under Mark's 9 shower head system in the master bath. She was still debating whether or not she would ask him to join her in said shower, when her father gruffly instructed her to come sit near him._

"_Dad what's this about?" she asked dropping her medical bag. _

"_I want to talk to you about last night" _

_She leaned back into the down sofa… "Ready to apologize" she said _

_He looked appalled blue eyes flashing.." Apolo—me!..Absolutley not!"_

_Arizona felt her defense rise…"of course not…" she narrowed her eyes._

"_easy you two" Barbara interjected_

"_What exactly do you feel I need to apologize for young lady" he snapped_

_She kept her eyes defiant. "oh I don't know, how about ruining my dinner. Or insulting Mark in his OWN house! Or putting all my personal business out in the open across pasta and wine! Pick one dad" she said sarcastically._

"_For your information, I was doing what any good father would do" he said dismissively_

"_Daniel"_

"_You were not! You were judging me and the situation before you had any idea what was going on" the blond said sharply_

"_Well how the hell would we know what's going on with you when you've been unreachable for the past 5 ½ months! " he huffed_

"_Honey we just don't know what going on that's all. We don't really know Mark all that well" her mother said softly._

"_I don't need to know him, to know what he wants" Daniel said coolly. "The question is do you want it too"_

"_Daniel!" _

_Arizona looked sharply at her mother an unspoken question asked._

"_Don't bother staring your mother down, she hasn't said anything to me, it's not as if I need her to though. I saw how he watched you all night. I am a man Arizona! I know what that look means!" he said passionately. "You don't have any experience with men honey! Especially the type of man Mark Sloan is"_

_Arizona tried not to blush …"Dad what do expect to say here?" _

"_I just didn't expect you to be looking so comfortable with that slut of man! I thought I taught you better than that. He's not the type of person you should be involved with" he said frustrated. _

_The blond was upset now. "Dad I can't believe you can sit here and be so damn judgmental and self righteous. Mark has been nothing but good to me since Callie died." She said passionately."God! He lost Callie too dad! And we're both just trying to get by!" she said her voice breaking a bit, eyes watering slightly. _

"_Honey, listen… you have experienced a huge loss and I just want to make sure you haven't lost yourself. Who you truly are" he began diplomatically. " I know it still hurts, this is why I can't leave you at the mercy of man like that! Someone who would take advantage of you and this situation"_

_**Just then Jamesha entered the room.**__ "Wow this place is like the Ritz!" _

"_Jamie what are you doing here" Arizona said warily_

_Her friend stared back her with confusion in her brown eyes. "Don't ask me your dad asked me to come. I didn't know you would be here" she said taking a seat next to the blond. "SO what's up Colonel Robbins?"_

"_Mom?" Arizona asked, her eyes large and skeptical_

"_I didn't know you were coming sweetheart until 15 minutes ago…Daniel what is this" Barbara asked her husband._

_**He waved her off. **_

"_I asked you all here so we could help Arizona" he said…_

_Jamie smiled widely as realization hit her_

"_Oh my god, NO" Arizona said running her hand through her hair. _

"_Honey, don't get upset" her father began. "That man obviously has a hold on you… I mean he's probably using that kid to make you think you __**want **_things that you never did before"

"_Oh my god is this…this is an intervention!" Arizona _said angrily

**Holy SHIT, no fucken way**!" Teddy interjected

"Oh my god! Like he wants to de –straight you!" Christiana fell out in bark of laughter

"Is that possible?" April asked…"Medically?"

"I'm not fucking straight! I'm just marked!" Arizona groaned

"Marked" Yang deadpanned "as in Mark Sloaned?"

"I guess. I like him. Hell! I really like him. I've been trying not to for five fucking months!" Arizona yelled to the giggles of her friends. "You bitches are pissing me off! This is not funny!"

"ok ok ok" Teddy said surpassing a laugh. "So what happened?"

Arizona released a tense breath. "I told him where to go and then I left!"

"And Jamie was there?" Christina asked.

"Yea, apparently since Jaime and I have a sexual history my dad thought she could encourage me to get back to dating women." She said disgustedly. "I mean what the shit! I've heard of trying to de-gay your kid but a intervention because you think she might have feelings for a man!" Arizona huffed. "I can't believe my dad. I just can't"

"Ok as hilarious as that was, you were bitching about Lexie Grey earlier too" Teddy said refocusing.

"I don't want to talk about it" Arizona said flatly

"Arizona?" Teddy said

"It doesn't matter because I know why roller girl's panties are in a bunch" Christina said triumphantly

Everyone turned their attention her way..  
>"You do?" Arizona said skeptically<p>

"Yup I saw the whole damn thing" she smiled. "So it went like this, Sloan came in looking like he won the Seattle and New York lottery combined " she smirked over to the blond who just blushed and hid her eyes. "Exactly"

_Doctor Sloan you're late! If you're going to get back into the swing of working a full time job it serves to stand that you will be expected to report to work before 12!" Bailey snapped_

_Mark was on cloud nine and even the indomitable Miranda Bailey couldn't get to him. "Sorry I got tied up at home with the baby"_

"_Speaking of, how is that precocious girl" she said softening instantly._

"_Great I just dropped her off for a visit with uncles Derek and Owen"_

"_I thought I saw her" a soft voice intoned from the hallway._

_Mark turned to see Lexie leaning against the wall. He stared for moment before saying gently. "You saw her?"_

"_Yes and she's beautiful Mark" she said making her way hesitantly towards him. They stared at each other for a long moment. Bailey rolled her eyes, turned on her heel and left without another word,_

"_How have you been?" he asked genuinely concerned_

"_Good, I've been good" she sighed…_

"_You've been here and then gone and then here again, I thought you might not be coming back this time" he said quietly._

"_I had to take care of Mer, it's been hard on her. The separation with Derek, She's settled in at Mt Sinai hospital in Los Angeles though" she said still staring into his eyes like her life depended on it. _

"_I understand" he said nodding._

"_I miss you" she blurted out_

_He nodded silently unsure of what to say. When he wanted her to come back to him all he got was smacked in the face with her relationship with Avery. Now here she was looking all doe eyed and sad. She still had a effect on him.. He hated that but she did…"oh" he said lamely._

"_Mark I don't know what to say. I love you. I haven't ever stopped" she said gently reaching out to hold his hand. _

"_I don't know Lex, when I told you about Sofia you bailed faster than a chicken running the streets of Brazil. You wanted nothing to do with me" he said gruffly as she flinched against the truth of his words._

"_I was hurt Mark" she pleaded. "I thought we were going to finally have our chance and then WHAM! Callie's pregnant. Do you have any clue what that felt like to realize you were having sex with her all that time we were apart"_

"_Yes I do" he said watching her eyebrows knit up in surprise. "It's how I felt when you told me you were seeing Jackson Avery" he sighed._

_She nodded quietly…"I love you Mark. I've made mistakes but I love you. I know you must love me too somewhere deep down"_

_He closed his eyes briefly…"Lexie things have changed a lot since then?" he started._

_The elevator opened to reveal the blond pedes surgeon staring at the couple. Her eyes briefly flitted to Lexie's hand covering Mark's and the look in the young woman's eyes. _

"_Arizona" Mark said somewhat surprised as he stepped back from the younger woman, his hand falling free of hers._

"_Mark" she answered back her eye holding his for a mere second before she placed a friendly mask of smile on her face. She turned to Lexie, "hello Dr. Grey I had heard you were coming back"._

"_Yes, I've come back for my job and other things" she said quietly._

_It took everything in Arizona to keep her face a mask. _

"_How did the meeting go with your parents" Mark interrupted. He turned his body away from Lexie's and focused on Arizona. She smiled a weak dimpled grin but her eyes were weary, "it was eventful" she sighed_

_Instinctively he reached up and tucked a stray blond lock behind her ear, letting his hand caress her neck. "Are you ok?"_

_An appreciative smile appeared on her face as she leaned into his touch. "I will be, thank you"_

"_If want to talk about it" he smiled.."I'm sure I can find a on call room-" he began_

"_No thank you, its fine really" she said trying to keep the smirk off her face. She turned to the younger Grey seeing the stricken look briefly in her eyes. "It's good that you're back" she said stepping away. "I'll see ya at home tonight" she said to Mark._

"_Home? You two still live together" Lexie questioned her eye going back between them both. _

"_Yeah" Arizona said chipperly. "It's where our daughter lives" she said skating off on her heelies a smug sense of satisfaction flowing over her._

"And after roller girl skated off looking about smug as the cat that ate the canary, I went back to my rounds" Christina said proudly crossing her arms over her chest.

Arizona shook her head. "There should be a law against snooping" she muttered

"Wow, so you think she wants him back" April said who had been sitting cross legged in a large leather chair. "I mean she can't just want him back can she?"

"The question is what is our girl here going to do about it" Teddy pressed a small smile on her face. "You did say you wanted to find him a new distraction"

"You're just going to give him up to little Grey?" Christina asked simply. "what a wimp."

Arizona ran her hands through her blond hair. Why the hell did life have to be so complicated… "I didn't say I was giving him to anyone!" she snapped. "Besides, he's not some gift ya know."

"Yea but I thought he was your man" Christina said rolling her neck with emphasis, to which Teddy and April couldn't help but laugh. "Oh he not?"

"shut up! You been hanging around Jamie too much" Arizona rolled her eyes.

"I like the girl, she got charisma"

"So what are you going to do?" teddy asked

"I'm going to go home" Arizona said pushing herself off the couch. "it's late and I'm off"

Blessedly no one had any smart as reply as she made her way out. Her mind was in overdrive. What was she going to do about this Lexie problem if she was a problem?

Robbins-Sloan appt.

Mark had just put Sofia down to bed, it was about 830 and he hoped Arizona would be home soon. He'd missed her all day and thought about her about as much. He knew something went down with her parents but she hadn't wanted to say. Not even when they were along together in on call room 234. Of course there hadn't been much talking done during that time. He smiled at the memory.

_He waited patiently for her to show up, if she was going to. He hoped she would. Having sex in his bed at home was a lot different than having sex at the hospital in the on call room. He paced around the small darkened room. Maybe this was a bad idea. He didn't want her to think she was just another conquest like the many before her. But still, they had a infant at home which meant spontaneous sex was hard to come by. He ran his hand through his curly hair. Not that he expected her to just keep having sex with him. They hadn't made it to full on penetration because he knew she wasn't ready for that. Still everything else was fucking awesome! Jesus, he was turning into a Robbins acolyte. This was probably a bad idea. He should have just waited till they had gotten home. _

_Then there was Lexie! Jesus Christ, now she wanted to profess her love! Now she was ready to accept Sofia, now. Her words echoed him head, the ones Arizona didn't stay to hear. "__**I see the way you look at her Mark. Don't do it to yourself. Even if she wasn't just using you to be near the baby, she could never love you. This woman loathed you, absolutely loathed you when Callie was alive. She's a lesbian Mark! Sooner or later you will come home and catch her screwing a woman in the bed you thought was just for you. Whatever is going don't forget I was the one who warned you about her" **_

This was a bad idea. He was confused and scared all of sudden. What if Lexie was right? What if was wrong and Arizona truly didn't feel anything for him. It's not like she had admitted to caring about him as much as he did her. She copped to having feeling for him, yes, but feelings weren't the same as love. He loved her and he knew that but what if she didn't love him. Maybe she just didn't want to hurt his feelings. He paced harder never hearing the door open.

"You're going to wear your shoes out" she said softly

He spun around, the worry disappearing from his face as he set eyes on her. She was wearing her scrubs, her hair pulled up in a loose bun with blond strips hanging down against her swan like neck. "You came" he said

"Yes I did" she smiled walking over to him... "What's wrong?" she asked caressing his stubble jaw line.

"Nothing now that you're here" he said softly, leaning down to kiss her lightly on the mouth. "I just needed to touch you" his voice was full of emotion and need.

"Mark are you ok, what's upset you?" she said pulling back, whispering against his lips.

"Nothing I swear" he said hugging her tightly to his body.

She hugged him back, her hands wrapped around his waist. She pulled back to look into his eyes and felt herself fall under his spell. The met with a passionate kiss, as their mouths opened and their tongues met repeatedly.

Afterwards they lay wrapped up in each other's arms quiet. "you're not going to tell me what happened with your dad?"

"not not, I still have a 4 hours of work left and I want to get through it without being upset" she whispered.

"ok" he said kissing the top of her head.

"You're not going to tell me what has you so upset" she breathed against his neck. He rubbed her shoulder…"I thought you didn't want to be upset?"

She turned in his arms. "What happened?" her blue eyes held him,

"_It's really' nothing" he sighed._

"_Tell me Mark. I know it's something because you keep saying it's not. And you look like someone kicked your puppy" she teased him. "Seriously what is it?"_

_**PING PING PING**_

"_Shit" she swore when her pager went off. She looked apologetically at him. "I'm sorry hun I have to go"_

_He smiled at her endearment…"we can talk about it when you get home tonight"_

"_Oh we most certainly will Dr. Sloan" she winked as she jumped from the bed and began to dress. He admired her body as she did and received a light smack on the head for the whistles he gave her._

_She leaned down to kiss him lightly on the mouth, his hands entangled in her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. When it was done they were both gasping for air with their foreheads pressed against each other. "I'll see you and the baby at home tonight" she rasped out_

"_We'll be waiting for hun" he smiled at her, using her word._

"_I have to say I really love this side of you Sloan" she smiled against his lips, placing a peck._

"_You do huh?" he smirked back._

"_yes" she whispered pulling away. "There's a lot to love… about you" she added quickly, a blush creeping around her neck. _

"_The feelings mutual Barbie" he winked as she exited the room with one last glance back. _

And so he was here waiting for her with two chilled bottles of beer and some leftover spaghetti that he had heated. His mind warred with itself over the situation. On one side was all the progress he and Arizona had made as parents, friends and now would be lovers. On the other side was everything against them, her father, both of their past histories with women and now Lexie Grey, with all her doubts and so called undying love she was offering. He sighed deeply staring out at downtown Seattle. Her words echoed at his insecurities about himself as a person and man. He wasn't the guy the really good girls chose. The people who were better than him with standards higher than his, People like Addison who loved Derrick and not him when they were in med school, Callie who in the end never choose to see how much he loved her and now Arizona who was clearly out his league. She was ambitious, smart, direct, a bit arrogant and self righteous but devoted to her career and those she loved.

Arizona who stepped into the role of mother despite Mark not wanting her there in the beginning, Arizona who fought for Callie until the bitter end, who saved Sofia's life, who picked up the pieces of his broken existence and made him believe there could be life after Callie. Maybe he hadn't changed, maybe her dad was right. Who was he to show up in her life and make her change who she was. She didn't like a single man before him. He had to know where she stood. He knew enough to know she would never use him, it wasn't in her D.N.A.

He had to give her a choice. She had to know she wasn't bond to him, that he culd do things without her living right underneath him. That she was and would have all the access to Sofia that she wanted without changing herself. He loved her that much, to give her an out. The rain began to pound against the windows.

Yes, a storm was coming.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to Midnight Rapter, desilil, teenjay and everyone else that has been reading this story. I have a vision for this which will be taking a real look and both our star crossed lovers insecurities, which makes for more angst but please believe they will get their happy ending in the end. So the story continues.

Irony of It All-chapter 16

All Arizona wanted to do was get back home and kiss her baby girl goodnight. She hated that she missed seeing her all day. She was stepping out the front doors of the hospital when a hand was lightly pressed on her shoulder stopping her.

"Arizona wait" Lexie said breathlessly as she caught up to her.

The blond turned watching her warily but plastering on a weak smile. "uh hey little Grey, I was just heading home, what is it?"

Lexie chewed her bottom lip anxiously. "I wanted to talk to you about Mark" she said quickly.

"And why is that" Arizona said in a cool voice, her blue eyes held pinned the younger woman down.

"Listen I don't know what it is you two are doing but-"

"You're right, you don't know so don't pretend to understand things that are clearly above you" Arizona snapped, turning away.

Lexie ran ahead of her putting herself directly in the blond's path. "Maybe I don't know what the hell is going on, but I know Mark!"

"And" Arizona grated out.

"I know that he loves you! I know that he thinks you actually love him back" she said sarcastically"

Arizona had never wanted to physically harm someone more than she did right now. "You don't know how I feel" she hissed.

"I know you can't feel that way about him. For godsake what are you playing at! You hated him! Hated him when Callie was alive. So what is this? Huh? Playing on his emotions to get next to the kid" she said smugly. "Mark is a red blooded man; you knew he would be attracted to you if you showed him some interest"

"You just better shut your mouth while you still can" Arizona said forcefully, taking a step towards her.

"You have no shame. I thought loved women. Can you promise him that you aren't going to be out there screwing every set of boobs that walks by! How the hell can you be with him when you don't know who you are!" she pressed.

"Whoever I am, I'm the one that's going home to Mark tonight" she spat and pushed past her without another word.

"You're just gonna break his heart! You know that!" She yelled after her.

**Robbins-Sloane Apt.**

"Mark" Arizona called as she put her medical bag down and hung up her coat.

"I'm here" he said softly from the den.

She stepped lightly a smile on her face when she heard his voice. He was sitting on the old plush sofa, a lamp light shining dimly in the corner. "Are you ok?"

He smiled but it his bluish grey eyes were troubled. "We have to talk" he intoned softly.

She took a seat next to him on the couch folding her leg under her and turning sideways to see him better. "What's the matter" she said reaching out to gently caress his cheek.

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly with both of his larger ones. "I want to be with you" he said quietly looking down at her hand. "I want us to be an…us"

She swallowed hard a knot in her chest.

"I need to know that you can see yourself being with me, like that. Where is this going blondie. Are we a couple? Are fuck buddies. Am I a experiment?" he asked his voice full of vulnerability.

She squeezed his hand hard, her blue eyes fixed on his. She could see the fear, and hope in them. She was so conflicted, she wanted to be with him almost all of her did but there was this part of her that was still holding back. "Mark I care about…the feelings that I have for you are so …I just can't promise you" she said looking away. Her eyes filling with tears.

He nodded his head silently.

"You don't want to be with me?" he said more like a statement

She closed her eyes against his words. Of course she wanted to be with him! But could she be! Could she allow herself to get over her insecurities and fears and step out of her comfort zone? Could she be with a him and not a her and not care what everyone thought of her for doing it. He deserved so much better than what she could offer right now. She felt as if she were standing in the airport all over again, leaving the person she loved even though it was killing her to do so. Yes, and that had worked out splendidly. She should know better but she didn't. All she could was what she couldn't offer him. How could she offer her love when she couldn't even love herself.

"I don't want to be with you Mark" she echoed the words in a foreign voice. His hands fell away from hers and she could see the stricken look on his face. But it was his eyes that were killing her. She could barely look at him without feeling the pain in her heart.

"Thank you for being honest" he said hoarsely, clearing his voice

She couldn't find the voice to speak another lie so she just nodded her head.

After a long moment of silence he finally spoke. "What now?"

"Now I should get my stuff and go" he said

"What? No. you can't …You can't leave" she said grabbing his hands.

"I should go. I mean it would be awkward now and I think its not fair to have me around you all the time" he said quickly. "Especially since that's not what you want"

"I never said I didn't want you around" she sniffed. "What about Sofia, if anyone should go its me."

" you are her mother. She's already lost Callie, I'm not taking her away from another one" he said firmly. "Unless you don't want her"

She looked at him sharply…."You know better than that"

"Alright then" he said backing off. "I can get my things-"

This was all so wrong and it was killing her. She launched herself into his arms holding him tight. She felt him stiffen, unsure of how to react. "Please don't leave. Please. If you ever …cared for me" she said brokenly now crying openly.

His arms relaxed against her body and held her against him. It was like they were a perfect fit the way she melted against him. And then he was smacked in the face with reality of all that had passed between them. He pulled back smoothing the hair from her face. She was his angel. His beautiful angel who swooped in to save him from himself.

"I will stay but not all the time" he sighed. "It'll be had to be around you feeling like I do, so I might spend some nights in my old apartment across from the hospital" he said.

She nodded her head softly but there was still hope in her eyes. "Thank you" she whispered.

"I have to go for tonight though" he said pulling out of her embrace. "I just need space ok?"

"Ok" she said in a small voice.

She watched him then, watched him pack a bag with is stuff, watched him kiss the baby on the head and then watched him as he leaned in and gave her the briefest of kisses on her lips

She walked to the door and locked it after him and then fell apart.

**30 minutes later**

"Hunny what's wrong?" her mother said as she stepped into the apartment. She watched as her daughter walked away from her, shoulders slouched, head hung low.

"Arizona" her mother called as she trailed after her. She followed her into Marks bedroom which she noticed did not contain Mark. "where's Mark" she asked watching her daughter climb on the bed and clutch what looked like one of his shirts.

"He's gone" she choked out.

"Gone" her mother repeated.

"I-Mom- I fucked up" she swore not caring at the moment as she broke down into a fit of tears.

Her mother shook her head and made her way over to the bed where her child curled up into a ball against her chest. "shh shh..hush now. Tell mom what happened"

"He wanted to be together, like officially" she sniffed.

"And you don't?"

"I don't know what I want" she cried. " I mean I want him, but b-but what does that make me if I want him, Bi?, straight?" she cried…"Am I still Arizona?"

"Honey, when did your sexuality start defining who Arizona Robbins is?" she chastised her. "Does being a lesbian make you a better doctor?"

A shake of head no

"Does it make you a better mother, friend, daughter?"

Another shake of the head no

"It only defines you in the sense of who you are attracted to, who you sleep with, who you choose to love" she kissed her head…"Honey if Mark can take a chance on you knowing that you haven't ever felt like this with a man, why can't you take a chance on him" she asked.

"I don't want to break his heart mom. What if I can't live up to his expectation? What if all want to do is be with a woman once we get together? I mean, what if it doesn't work. We have a kid! "she cried.

"What if, what if , what if" her mother sighed. "here's an idea…."what if you loved him?"

"What?"

"What if you loved him and only him? Do you think you would want to be with anyone else? I mean when you loved Callie, did you love her because she was woman. I know that's why you were attracted to her. But did love her based on those attributes only?" her mother asked.

"No"

"You're obviously attracted to Mark and that scares you."

"Of course I'm scared mom. I love him" she breathed out

Her mother smiled to herself. "It's about time you admitted that"

Arizona sat up in the bed still clutching Mark's shirt. "I love him and its scares me. That last person I loved died."

"Oh Arizona" her mother said sadly

"I can't lose again. I just can't open myself up to anyone"

"So Mark being a man is just a scapegoat, you're afraid to love period. Baby you can't live life like that"

"Life is already hard Mom. Getting over Callie is a everyday choice. I have to will myself not to think she is going to come through the door. I look at Sofia and I see Callie. When I'm with Mark I feel all these things and its scares me how much I need him" she said swiping at a stray tear. "I need him mommy. I need him and it scares me so I let him go. I had to"

"Arizona you are a fool"

"I know, but I won't be the fool that breaks his heart" she sighed.

**JOES**

"Another" Mark sighed as the Joe poured him another scotch. He'd been there drowning in his pathetic life for the last three hours. Joe had wanted to call Arizona but Mark had eighty sixed that idea real quick. Luckily Lexie arrived in time to help him across the street to his old apartment.

"I didn't know you still kept the place" she said as she helped him inside

"yea I still have time on the lease" he slurred as he threw the keys on the table that had been collecting dust.

"Here let me help you"

"I don't need help, I'm good" he said pulling his shirt off as he stumbled towards his old bedroom.

She followed him in. "You're drunk and obviously upset" she said pushing him onto the bed. He sat up resting his head against her abdomen as she stepped between his legs… "What happened?"

"I'm a fool, that's what happened" he laughed to no one in particular

"This is about Arizona?"

"Everything in my life lately is about Arizona" he sighed

"It doesn't have to be" she whispered as she leaned down to give his a soft kiss.

"Lexie" he said in a warning tone. He stood up shakily, moving past her. "What are you doing?"

"Has it been that long that you really don't know" she smiled wrapping her arms around him. She kissed his again and this time he responded, kissing her back.

She slipped her hands to waist undoing his pants and sliding them down. She leaned up and kissed him again, he tasted like scotch. He pulled away from her then, shaking his head. "This is a bad idea"

"Why is that?" she said wrapping her arms around his bare waist. "Mark I love you. It's supposed to be us, not you and her"

He flinched at the "_her_ "comment. It was very raw for him the rejection from Arizona and yet he didn't want to do something completely stupid. Of course she flat out said she didn't want to be with him, so fucking Lexie wouldn't matter to her would it?

"Mark, Arizona is never going to love you like I do. I sure she may even want to, but it's just not possible. She can't be something she's not" Lexie said emphatically. "Give me a chance to be what you need, I can you know. I used to be enough for you before Callie got pregnant" she whispered kissing him softly.

He pushed her away, contemplating. "if you mean that, really mean that, then you should go home now" he said

She was stunned into silence.

"Home, you want me to leave"

"Yes Lexie, I don't need sex. Sex isn't going to make me not love Arizona Robbins any less" he said gently.

It was her turn to flinch at the blonds' name. "You love her" she whispered more to herself.

"Yes I do" he said quietly not wanting to hurt her but not wanting to lie either. "That being said, it's a sad thing for a man to waste his life wanting someone who will never want them back. I've been there and done that, never again" he said gruffly as he led her out the room into the living room.

"So what are you saying" Lexie asked trying not to show the hurt in her voice.

"Just that if you're serious about there being an us, you need to give it some time and more importantly you have to know that Sofia is in the picture." He said eyeing her carefully.

'Of course I I know" she stammered. Raising a child was something she was sure she wasn't ready for but she would try for Mark's sake.

"She's the most important thing in my life Lex, she comes first" he sighed

"I know that, but she still has Arizona right? I mean she's not bailing is she" she said fearfully.

"No, she's sticking around. We both are. I mean I'm still staying at the apartment for the most part"

"You think that's wise, I mean she just shot you down. You think you should stay there with her" she said warily. She didn't like the idea that they would be in such close proximity. Whatever happened between them tonight she knew Arizona had very strong feelings for Mark.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Lex. How about we just call it a night" he said opening his door. She nodded and he watched until she was in the elevator and the doors closed.

He stared at the door across the hall. He wave of sadness overcame him and he found himself standing outside the door with the key. He knocked first to see if anyone had moved in until he realized Arizona still had a few months on the lease here. He unlocked the door and entered Callie's old apartment. Every memory he ever experienced overcame him. Her presence was heavy here. His eyes watered with unshed tears as he walked slowly through the apartment. The furniture was covered in plastic and he found a few boxes with the name Callie on them. They must have forgotten to retrieve these when they were moving Arizona out of the apartment 6 months ago. He opened one and found the Latina's large red patchwork comforter.

A hour later he was wrapped up in her comforter silently crying as he held onto a picture of her. He missed his bestfriend. He needed her more than ever. It wasn't the same talking to Owen and Derek. He needed her. But she was gone and it was still killing him. He fell asleep on her bed, wrapped in her blanket, her smell still in it.

"_Don't go"_

"_I don't belong here"_

"_I miss you"_

"_I know me too."_

"_I'm lost without you" _

"_You'll be found soon enough Mark"_

"_She's beautiful you know, looks just like you"_

"_I visit her sometimes. I'll always be watching her"_

"_What should I do?"_

"_Don't let her go Mark"_

"_I'm not what she wants"_

"_She's just scared; she thinks she's being honorable"_

"_That's deluded"_

"_I know but it's what makes her so awesome" a smile_

"_I miss your smile"_

"_Just look at Sofia and you'll see me smiling back at you"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

"_Don't go"_

"_I'm always here…in your heart"_

When Mark woke up it was 11 am the next day. He swore as he raced across to his apartment to wash and get dressed. Bailey was going to kill him! He was on a half day schedule but as of now he was about to be late. His cell phone rang.

"Yea" he said hurriedly as he stepped into the shower, keeping the phone from the spray of water. "Talk up I can't hear you" he bellowed

"Mark! It's Arizona. We have the intake for Sofia at the daycare in 15 minutes" Arizona said loudly. "Get your ass over here"

"Shit! I forgot I'm sorry, I'm coming" he hung up and washed quickly.

**SGMW Hospital**

Mark was literally running down the hallways, his white jacket flapping in his wake. He barely had time to throw on his scrubs and run across the street. He was just about to turn the corner when he nearly broke his neck trying to stop himself from toppling over Bailey. She glared at him, her arms folded over her chest.

"I know I know." He said throwing his hands up in his defense.

"You must not want your job" She huffed.

"Bailey I swear, I'm late for Sofia's intake. Arizona's gonna kill me. Please, I beg of you, let me pass" he gave her his best puppy dog look.

She rolled her eyes stepping to the side. "Get it together Sloan" she muttered.

He smiled weakly walking briskly till he rounded the corner only to break out into a full on run. When he arrived at the daycare he was bent over huffing and puffing.

Arizona smiled gratefully at the teacher before heading Mark's way. He looked up to see her carrying Sofia in her arms. The little girl was dressed in a pale green onesy that was combined with a little skirt with lady bugs on it. She was wearing the cutest little thin ankle socks. Arizona had placed a little red and green lady bug hair clip in her thick dark hair and looked like she had attempted to brush the unruly waves that had grown substantially into some sort of hair style.

"Why don't we get started" The head teacher smiled

"I can't tell you how happy we are to have little Sofia in our class, I'm Ms. Taylor."

"Thank you we're excited" Mark smiled

"And anxious" Arizona put in truthfully.

"Sofia is a beautiful baby" the teacher commented

"Thank you" they both said at the same time. Sofia sat in Arizona's lap trying to suck on her stethoscope.

"She's very strong" the teacher laughed. Sofia was trying to pull up using as she clutched her mother's arm. Arizona stood her up and her little legs would lock and un lock shakily as she lunged forward and effectively kissed/slobbered on Arizona's cheek.

"It's her new thing" the blond mused. "We give her kisses all the time and her kisses are very wet" she laughed resting her baby girl against her shoulder and patting her back.

Mark smiled proudly. Sofia was a mama's girl all the way. She loved Arizona.

"you would never know she had such a tough start" Mrs. Taylor said "So tell me about her birth and what she's been doing since she came home 7 weeks ago"

Mark took a breath, the dream with Callie and now talking about it was going to be hard. Arizona reached across and held his hand, squeezing it.

"Her mother, her birth mother was Calliope Torres. She was my girlfriend and she and I were in a bad car accident. But you know that already. The whole hospital does. She was born at 6 months old and spent all her time in the NICU until nearly two months ago. It was hard in the beginning but so far she has come along just fine" Arizona said proudly kissing the little girl on the cheek, for which she got a brilliant Callie smile.

"That's wonderful Dr. Robbins. And you should know that this hospital offers birth to three for any issues in young children that attend here. Would you be interest in that?" she asked

Mark looked to Arizona. Somehow she was now making the decision on things like this for Sofia. She smiled at him seeing the pleading look in his eyes. "Um. Sure. Anything that will help Sofia we definitely want to do. What's involved?"

"Well , we have a professional who will come to the house and work with Sofia as she needs it for speech and language, motor skills anything you may feel is impaired because of her being pre mature. It can be very helpful. But as of now, she appears to doing just fine" the older woman smiled

"So what else?" Mark fidgeted

"We'll tell me about her eating and sleeping habits, how you get her to sleep, does she have any comforting toys or a pacifier?"

"A chupo, she has that" Arizona said reaching in the diaper bag for the pacifier, to which the little baby instantly reached for. "She likes the chupo" the blond smiled.

"It's what Callie called it before she was born. " Mark interjected.

An hour later and they had just left the daycare. The intake went well and they would spend the next few transitioning her into her new room which was filled with 7 other kids. It was a mixed age room to allow the kids to interact at different ages and have a family feel. Mark and Arizona had gotten the tour of the room and the other little kids who looked like tiny people to Mark. There was one other baby girl there who was near Sofia's age.

"So what did you think?" Arizona smiled as she walked with Sofia against her shoulder. Mark smiled and leaned over to kiss the baby on the cheek as they walked. He was carrying her car seat in one hand.

"I think I'm' still gonna be sad to put her in daycare" he admitted. "What if the kids make her sick or she misses us"

"I know" Arizona sighed. "But she got a clean bill of health at her last check up and we need to work if we are gonna put her through college"

He chuckled at that…"I suppose you right"

They walked and lapsed into a uncomfortable silence..Arizona cut her eyes over at him every now and again. "Mark about last night"

"Let's not go there ok" he sighed

She nodded her head…"Are you coming home tonight?"

He stopped mid step to look at her…"you sure that's what you want?"

"I never wanted you to leave" she said softly

"Mark! There you are" Lexie said bounding down the hall

She had to have been blind to see the air deflate from Mark and Arizona. The blond took a step back watching the younger woman envelope Mark in a hug. He barely hugged her back though and that gave her some hope. "hey lexie"

"So I see you're here with Sofia" she said turning to Arizona. "wow! She's cute and so big. Can I hold her?"

Arizona instinctively held her daughter tighter, her blue eyes narrowed on the brunette.

"Um sure" Mark stammered, his eyes pleading with the blond.

It took everything for the blond to hand her squirming infant over to the younger woman. Once she did, the girl held the baby awkwardly against her and Sofia immediately picked up on the tension. She threw her head back and let loose a scream Callie would have been proud of…Lexie was all kinds of nervous, trying to rock and sooth her but the baby was having none of it.

Arizona reached and took her from the brunette. "She's not good with strangers" she said coolly.

"Right" Lexie muttered. She turned her attention to Mark who was standing quietly. "So you want to go out tonight"

"I uh" he looked uncomfortable. So much for taking things slow. He looked at the blond and saw a sad look pass briefly in her eyes. What the hell! She told _him _she didn't want to be together. "Yeah if Arizona doesn't mind keeping the baby for a few hours"

Everyone looked at the blond who bit back the anger and jealously. "Sure why not" she said

"Thanks!" Lexie said brightly. "Hey lets grab something to eat" she said pulling Mark by the arm. He looked back just in time to see the full on anger in those blue flashing eyes. As he turned it dawned on him, Arizona was full of shit. She may not want to be with him but she damn sure didn't want him to be with anyone else. He wrapped his arm around Lexie's waist. Callie said he should fight for her and would. He just didn't say it wouldn't be dirty. He was gonna push her until she finally broke and gave in to everything she was feeling for him and Lexie was going to help him do it.

Whether she knew it or not.

He smiled to himself.

All's fair in love in war.


	17. Chapter 17

I just want to thank everyone for their support of this story. I have really enjoyed writing this and creating this world where M/A could exist on equal terms and find one another. Now, I have a question for you the readers. Things are heating up between Sofia's parents and I would like to know how hot would you like it to go. LOL. Granted Ive already figured out where I want to them to go In that department. But I don't want to offend anyone, that said, two adults can only go so long ….he he he you get the idea. So basically are you ready for some smut? Although I can promise you it will be nicely written smut. LOL So let me know by Inbox me.

In fact you have all been so good about reviewing that I will let you all submit one idea of how or what you would like to see next. It can be anything to a step in their relationship to sexy time to family time. I will then pick one!

Think of it as a thank you for giving back. So in box me and let me know!


	18. Chapter 18

Well guys I think I have to say we are coming to a end of this. There are like maybe 2 or three more chapters left. So thanks for all the love. Thanks again.

The Irony of it all-chapter 17

Six long fucking weeks it had been. Six longs weeks since Mark had started dating Lexie again. Six weeks of enduring Mark inviting her over to "their" fucking apartment for dinner. Six weeks of them going out on dates while Arizona watched Sofia. Six weeks of Mark taking Lexie on Sofia dates! That really burned the blonds' ass. The fact that Mark was taking Sofia and Lexie to the park and the beach and the fucking zoo! Thank god the weather had finally changed and it was now snowing as they entered December. Six weeks of sleeping along in _**her**_bed because she couldn't bear to sleep in his bed when she knew he was in his old apartment fucking Lexie. God! The thought of him touching her almost drove her to dangers intentions when it came to the young doctor. It was hard as hell working with Lexie and her smug ass smile. The worst part about it, Mark acted like nothing had ever passed between them. As if it all had just disappeared. When they were home alone, he was the perfect gentleman, he gave her space, never sat too close to her, didn't try to touch her, they hadn't kissed in six damn weeks! Well there was that one time thanksgiving day, Arizona was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was blushing at the thought of that day. Brushing that memory aside and the ache that had developed between her legs she refocused her anger back to the person she was most annoyed with, Mark!.She was jealous and it was showing. The blond sat irritably in the cafeteria ignoring her friend's stares and silent looks at each other.

Alex had finally gotten back on board even though he still hated Mark. Arizona was his mentor and his friend and being mad at her months was taking too much out of him. So he had finally grunted his approval if as he put it "she was hell bent of destruction" he would have to follow her to make sure she had life jacket when thing got fucked up, like he knew they would. It wasn't much of a apology but the blond accepted it.

So here they were two weeks before Sofia's first Christmas debating how they could get the blond in the Christmas spirit.

Teddy glanced with a small smile to April who threw a worried glance towards Christina who just looked unconcerned back at the distracted blond. Miranda who had actually opted to sit with the doctors was now regretting that decision as she was not about to pulled into another episode of "_**All Bailey's Children".**_

Alex smiled smugly back at the ladies in a "I told you so "manner.

"So are you really going to sit here pouting all day" Christina said sipping the last bit of soda from the can through the straw.

Arizona's head popped up from its place of idle contemplation. "I'm not pouting" she said still more irritably. "What exactly would I have to be pouting about" the blond challenged

"Well-"Christina started before "Oww!"

Teddy smiled sweetly at her protégé before interrupting. "Arizona, I think everyone is just concerned about you- you're not your" she bit her bottom lip searching for just the right words

"Perky, annoying "I'm awesome" self" Christina smiled moving her leg just in time before teddy could kick it.

"Yea, Zona. I mean it's like you've turned to the dark side" April said with a true look of concern.

"I have to agree" Alex said reaching for a French fry. "If you're not dealing with a tiny human you've been a straight bitch to be around"

Arizona turned in her seat to look at him. "Is that so" she said staring at everyone, her eyes fell on Bailey who grumbled before sighing. "I really do not care about your personal life. You are paid to be considerate to the patients! You know the sick and dying people who come here for healing and compassion." She huffed. "Your personal life is a personal problem and as such you ALL need to leave it at your place of residence" she said giving them all the Bailey stare down.

Arizona sighed deeply. She knew she had been a royal class bitch. It had gotten worst since Thanksgiving. God! What a disaster that was!

__flashback__

_Arizona rushed around the kitchen hoping and praying that the turkey turned out ok. Her mother was just taking out the pumpkin pies to let them cool. "honey you really need to slow down" Barbara smiled at her child_

"_Mom, I just want things to be perfect. Its Sofia's first thanksgiving" Arizona said pushing a sweaty piece of blond hair back into the rest of her pony tail. _

"_Sweetie things will be just fine" her mother assured her. "Now why don't you tell me what has happened between you and Mark" she said with a twinkle in her eyes._

"_Nothing Ma, I told you" Arizona mumbled as she began whipping the potato's into mash. _

_At that moment the object of their conversation entered the apartment. He was wearing a baby blue polo shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans with rips in them. He looked as if he had just gotten a haircut because his unruly curls were now reduced to pepper gray waves against his head. His beard was cut low against his face and his piercing eyes met and held hers for the briefest of moments. _

_Barbara heard the hitch in her daughter's breathing and watched the electricity between them. She shook her head their folly. Why did young people have to make things so damn difficult. _

_Ariozna couldn't help but smile at him in that moment, she had missed him but that smile dissipated when Lexie appeared behind his shoulder. Her dark hair hanging straight around her shoulders, a smug smile plastered on her face. _

_Mark was regretting this Lexie thing more and more each day. Arizona was a hard cookie to break and she was putting more and more distance between them the more he hung out with Lexie. He sighed seeing the flash of hurt in her eyes even as it was covered with defiance. He swallowed and plastered on his false bravado and approached his baby momma and her mother. "Its smells good in here" he said kissing Barbara on the cheek. He leaned over and gently kissed Arizona on the cheek also, he feel the tension as she stood rigidly with her back to him. "Hey Ari" he whispered_

"_Hey" she mumbled back. _

"_Mark aren't you going to introduce me" Lexie said clearing her throat. Barbara watched as he reluctantly took the younger woman's hand and guided her over. _

"_This is Alexandra Grey. She's a fine doctor "he said his eyes still on Arizona's back. _

_There was an awkward pause and Lexie looked at Mark expectantly. He just stood looking around the kitchen and finally his eyes pleading landed on Barbara who took that opportunity to speak up.."It's very nice to meet you Alexandra"_

"_You can call me Lexie" she said disappointed that Mark had not introduced her as his girlfriend. She had hoped he would take it there but he hadn't" _

"_So where's everyone at' Mark said relief in his voice. _

"_Owen, Derek and Alex are in the living room watching the basketball game" Arizona finally spoke up turning herself to face the couple and her mother. Her face was a mask of indifference. "Christiana, Teddy, April and Jay are sitting in the den with the baby" she finished. _

"_Lexie why don't you find the girls while I get this guy here to help me out" Barbara suggested. A look of unease passed over the brunettes face, clearly she planned on being attached to Mark all day. _

"_that's a good idea, I should help" Mark said quickly._

_Arizona simply stared not saying a word as she watched the brunette leave however reluctant._

_Mark stood looking at his feet for a moment before asking where the Colonel was today. He noticed the tension in the air immediately. _

"_He's not coming" Arizona said flatly_

_At that moment her mother turned to her saying. "Sweetie, your father wishes he could be here but he had business" _

"_sure he did mom" the blond said flatly, dusting her hands off on her sweat pants that clung nicely to her body. "I'm going to take a shower-you- go see your daughter" she directed to Mark as she made her exit._

_He watched her go, his eyes roaming after her. _

"_Are you going to just watch my daughters ass walk away or are you going to go talk to her" Barbara smirked when he blushed deep red, an apology in his eyes. _

"_I ugh- yes ma'am" he stammered._

_She wasn't in the hallway bathroom so that left his master bath. He walked in and shut and locked his room door. He didn't want to be interrupted. He slowly approached the door of the master bath and opened it to reveal a room will with steam. He barely sees her through the large cube of glass window panes. He really loved the design of this shower. No door, just marble walls and floors and one side glass panes walls. He stopped in the opening of the shower and his breath was literally taken away by the sight of her standing nude under nine shower heads of water flowing from every direction. His pants grew tighter at the sight. _

_She could feel eyes on her, knew it was him. Only his gaze could make her heart speed up and give her the ache between her legs. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool marble wall before turning to face him. There was no bashfulness or nervousness over her nudity. She stood watching him watch her, his eyes full of lust and something more. Something she didn't want to think about._

_He swallowed hard, she was beautiful. She was fucking goddess, a fallen angel in his mind. Streams of water rivulets down her shoulders over the swell of her breast and continued over the smooth flat plane of her stomach down toward the golden halo of light blond curls. He swallowed again feeling his painful erection. _

"_What do want Mark" her voice was devoid of emotion. "It's plain to see actually, but isn't that what your nights at the apartment with Lexie are about?" she said bitterly._

_He sighed and then in a moment's notice he had entered the shower fully clothed and pressed her body against the wall, a respite from the streams of water. He held her pinned against the cool stone his body pressed into her soft flesh. He didn't say a word but leaned down and captured her mouth for a hot open mouth kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and sucked on her tongue until she gasped for air and buried her had against his chest. He hand gripped her bare ass as he whispered against her ear. "I want you"_

_She pushed against his rock hard chest hard, her face no longer a mask. He couldn't tell if those were tears of the water fall from her wet hair. "Mark we can't"_

"_I want you to admit you love me" he interrupted her, his large hand holding her face gently in his hand. He pressed kisses on her mouth and neck until she moaned loudly against him. "I want you to admit it because it's the truth Arizona. I need you, like I need oxygen" he said emotionally. "I can't breathe without you" _

_There were no more words. Only the sound of their kisses and her hands pulling at his wet clothes. She helped him lift his wet shirt off his body and proceeded bite every inch of his muscled torso before her hands reached for his wet blue jeans. He wiggled out his pants and shorts and groaned when he felt her mouth kissing the skin on his hip. His hand tangled in her wet hair as she took length in her hands and stroked him, not that he needed it. He was rigid and aroused. Knowing what she could do to him he lifted her up against him, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pinned her against the wall. _

_The met over and over in heated kisses, biting each other's lower lips and sucking hard one another's tongues. Mark wanted nothing more but to sheath himself into her and fuck her till she screamed and went hoarse but he knew she was virgin tight and couldn't bring himself to make their "first time" up against the wall in the shower. Instead he began to grind his throbbing erection against her clit as he lowered his head and sucked on her breast. His tongue swirled around the outside of her nipple before almost painfully sucking it into his mouth. She grasped the back of his neck and gasped…"mark..please"_

"_Please what?" he said hotly as his fingers took over stroking her sex, his fingers playing in the heat between her lips and pressing on the hot nub with enough force to make her jump in his arms.._

"_I need you in me" Arizona moaned into his neck, before sucking that sensitive spot she had found there. "Please fuck me"_

_His dick actually twitched at her words….And she felt him tremble against her…She grabbed his face and kissed him hard, her tongue massaging his until he gasped and his knees buckled with her in his arms.. "The bench, Now!" she ordered._

_He turned them around and slid down on the marble bench built into the wall. She settled in his lap moaned as he attacked her neck with his mouth. He fingers slipped easily into her heat and began to plunge deep within her. She rocked and bounced on his hand her head buried in the crook of neck as his free hand began to palm her left breast. _

"_Don't stop" she panted into his neck.. "so good" she choked out. The stimulation of his mouth on her neck, his hand on her breast and his fingers buried deep inside her pussy made her tremble. She could feel her orgasm coming strong and hard. She reached down between them and gripped his length which was standing tall between their bodies. She kissed him deeply as she stroked him hard and firm. _

"_Fuck!" he called out his head hitting the back of the wall.._

_She leaned into his ear…"just because we aren't together " she said biting his neck and squeezing his balls in her hand. _

"_Ari" he panted biting his lip_

"_Doesn't' mean you aren't mine" she said hotly working his shaft harder and quickly. _

"_look at me Mark" she ordered. Her blue eyes were pale now and dangerous full of desire…"Just because I'm not ready to say the words" she whispered against his lips and she bounced harder on his fingers so that he had to hold her waist with his arm and free hand. She closed her eyes momentarily as his fingers grazed over that special spot inside her… she swallowed making her up mind to continue. "Doesn't mean I don't feel them" she said before capturing his mouth in hot kiss._

_He curled his fingers ever so often and began to pound harder into her tightness. Her walls were clutching him and he could feel her wet heat spilling down his hand…"Im so close!" she panted and she rocked her hips in his lap._

"_Fuck! God you're so tight for me" Mark groaned._

"_She can't make you feel this Mark." The blond said hotly biting his ear, her free hand pressed against his heart. _

"_Arizona" he groaned…_

_She leaned further against his body wrapping her free arm around his shoulders, her hips rocking erratically against his fingers…"When you're fucking her" she panted…"Just remember how it felt to be inside me , holding me in your arms" she bit his neck, marking him…_

_She stroked his dick fast in her hand till she could feel him trembling against her body…"You're mine!" she whispered fiercely against his mouth as she exploded against his fingers and he came in her hand. "I'm worth the wait Mark" _

"_Don't make me wait too long" he panted_

__End flashback_-_

Arizona could feel the heat rushing up her neck. They had gotten up and quietly re-showered and dressed. They entered back to the festivities with Mark and Lexie's side but she could feel his eyes on her. He had given her space after that. No contact. He wanted her to come to him, he was done chasing her. She wanted to but now it was her damn pride standing in the way.

"You ok there chief" Alex asked his friend with a bemused smile.

"huh? What? Yes, I'm good" the blond said quickly keeping her eyes averted. Sighing she looked at her friends at the table. "I'm sorry I've been a bitch"

"Who cares" Christiana said curtly. "Just fucking go claim your man already"

Bailey huffed and rolled her eyes. "He is not her man" she said finally all eyes looking her. "Because there is no way that someone of Dr. Robbins caliber would concede defeat to teenager "

Teddy smiled knowly. It was time like these that reminded her why she loved Miranda Bailey. The woman would never get directly involved in a situation if she could help it but she would always give that extra push that was need to get one off their ass.

"I didn't concede defeat" Arizona grumbled

"Hey! I'm not judging. It's your life. I mean you obviously don't care that your precious baby is gonna be calling Lexie Mommy soon! I mean it's not like you actually LOVE Sloan! So hey, you can lose the game if you're not in it! "Bailey said matter of factly

"What the hell" Arizona huffed

"You know Bailey I think you're right" Christina chimed in. "I mean it is obvious that Robbins here thinks Lexie is the better woman for the job per se…although it's a shame, Callie must be rolling over in her grave at the thought of Lexie Grey raising her kid with Mark."

"Yang!" Arizona said in a threatening voice. "What kind of god mother are you"

"I'm just saying" the Asian muttered.. "I want my kid to be happy so if that means having a know it all step mom with a photographic memory is it. Then what can I say. It's better than having a mother who doesn't have the balls to stand up for what she believes in and go for what she knows in her heart she wants. I mean hell! You're so scared of what all the gay/straight people will think of you, you would let someone who loves you and who YOU love walk out the door with a lesser woman….not role model behavior for little girl if you asked me" Christina smirked.

"Amen!" Bailey said rising. She fixed Arizona with a hard glance. "For god sake! NO..for the sake of MY sanity! Get off your goddamn rainbow pedestal and go get that man!" she turned on her heel and was gone.

Arizona stared in silence. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Well what the fuck should I do then!" she nearly shouted. "I've kinda fucked it up"

"Finally!" Teddy breathed out.

Everyone smile…

"Ok, so now we can move on to Operation Recapture the Package" April said clapping her hands. Alex rolled his eyes with a smile. Christina just shook her head and Teddy laughed.

"The package?" Arizona smiled, the first one in weeks.

"Well yahh" April blushed…

"okk okk" teddy interrupted…"so how are we going to do it?'

"Simple" April smiled. "The Christmas party"

**The party-" everyone said in unison**

"Yesss…this year's Christmas party is next week and its where you will get Sloan alone and declare your love for him in front of everyone!" she smiled

Arizona's smile faltered. "Everyone!"

"Hey you fucked up and know you have to do something to show him you're not ashamed to be with him**!"**

"What if he rejects me?" Arizona said appalled

"It's a chance you're gonna have to take for true love" April said with conviction

Everyone's attention was pulled to Mark and Lexie as they entered the café. His eyes held Arizona's.

She stared at him…muttering under her breath. "The Christmas party"

Tbc…..


	19. Chapter 19

_**Getting near the end my lovies' I want to say we're about a chapter away from the end of this vol. I have had such a ball writing this story and it means a lot that so many people have really enjoyed such a taboo couple. I also want to give a shout out to my new and first ever Beta!(**_ xangelismx). Thank you so much for cleaning my mess up! _** This is the next to the last chapter guys, I hope you have enjoyed the ride. So let's get to this party!**_

**The Irony of It All-chapter 19**

"Mark what's wrong with you?" Lexie said pushing on his shoulders with a huff. He leaned his head back and let it loll against the couch staring at the ceiling of his apartment. Somehow the brunette had gotten him in this position with her literally sitting in his lap grinding against him. The problem was no matter how much she tried, he couldn't get it up!

"I just can't Lex," he sighed, his hand running through his hair.

She muttered curses under her breath. "Then let's take this to your bedroom," she implored him, leaning over and kissing his neck.

"No," he said with a cold finality. In his mind that was his and Arizona's bedroom and he would never have another woman in there.

She sat back in his lap looking at him with anger and resentment. She had put up with his over indulgence with Callie Torres when she was alive. Now she had to sit here and watch him pine after that blond bitch! "Are you serious with this?" she said gesturing to his limp member.

His eyes were angry now and maybe a little embarrassed. This was not something that happened to Mark Sloan. But at the same time he just couldn't make himself want her. She wasn't who he desired anymore and her attitude made it harder to even like her as a person. "Maybe you should just leave," he said moving to push her off him.

She bit her bottom lip and whined. "No babe. C'mon it's been so long since you've touched me," she said kissing his neck, her hands pushing down into his pants and freeing his length.

He sighed and stared ahead not seeing anything. She was right, he could count on his hand the number of times he had fucked her. Fucked and not made love, even then it took his visions of Arizona to get him off. Eventually he stopped because of her nagging insistence that he didn't need to wear a condom with her. He didn't trust her not to tamper with any condoms she had and even double wrapped when he did screw her. But it was too much and ever since thanksgiving he hadn't laid a finger on her. But here he was trapped on the couch with her stroking his dick way too hard for his liking and talking dirty in his ear. It was such a turn off!

"Lexie get off me," he said firmly.

"Mark," she whined. "Just let me take care of you," she said sliding down trying to take him into her mouth.

"Lexie I said NO!" he said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"We're home!" Arizona said sweetly as she carried her 7 month old Sofia in her arms. She dropped the baby bag on the floor with bottles and pampers spilling everywhere. Sofia grinned and reached a chubby arm towards Mark.

"Fuck!" Mark said throwing the brunette off him and quickly pulling up his pants.

Arizona eyes were hurt and angry. "Get the hell out of my house!" she shouted towards them both.

"It's his house too! Maybe you should have announced yourself," Lexie spat as she stood up.

The blond took a threatening step towards the slight woman but her daughter tugging at her hair reminded her that she was the adult here and clearly better than this. "I can't believe you Sloan. And in front of our daughter," she said shielding the baby from him

"It's not like she's gonna remember it," Lexie said coolly.

"Lexie shut up and get out," Mark said harshly.

"Mark please," the brunette whined.

"I said now!" he said in a tone that had her scampering past Arizona and out the door.

"And you go with her!" Arizona ordered walking briskly past his pleading eyes. He saw her disappear into the baby's room and decided it was time to deal with Alexandra Grey now. Reluctantly he exited his apartment and went after Lexie.

**Joes**

Mark sat with Lexie in the far booth in the corner of Joes. He wanted as much privacy as possible but with the safety of a public area. He didn't want her showing her ass and begging him to stay with her. He was done playing games. "This is done," he told her.

"Don't say that, we love each other," she began.

"No Lexie, I told you from the start that I loved Arizona," he said shaking his head keeping his voice down.

She was angry as tears fell down her cheeks. "You love that bitch? She doesn't love you!" she nearly yelled.

"Keep your fucking voice down," he swore harshly and immediately regretted it. He didn't want things to be this way between them but he was tired of hearing her bad mouth the blond. He loved her and she was the mother of his child.

"Mark for god sake, we're chairing the Christmas party together and here you are breaking up with me," she sobbed.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "We were never together Lexie…"

"So that's it, you're dumping it all on me?" she sniffed.

"Fine, I'll go with you to the damn party but that's it," he huffed.

She covered her mouth and wept silently as he stared on uncomfortably. He hated when women cried. It made him feel like a sack of shit. But then he thought of Arizona crying, or he guessed she may have been because of what she walked in on today. He knew her well enough to know her feelings were hurt. All this time he was trying to show her he could be a good man and here he was with his dick out and Lexie trying to swallow it in his living room. And of course she had to come home with his daughter no less at that very moment. He shook his head and took sip of his beer. Callie would have kicked his and Lexie's ass if that had been her. "Lexie you and I are over. I'm sorry but we are," he said rising from the booth. He had to get home and make things right. That was if he still had a home at all.

**Robbins Sloan Apartment**

Arizona sat rocking Sofia in her arms. She was sucking her chupo, her long dark eyelashes fluttering slower and slower as she stared up at her mama. It was as if she could feel her mama's tension tonight. It had taken a while to get her relax enough to go to sleep after her dinner. In truth Arizona could have fallen asleep herself if her mind wasn't running on empty. To say it was a shock to see what she saw was an understatement. But then she was angry at herself for even being shocked. This was Mark Sloan. How could she think he would be any different? She felt her walls going up.

She placed a tender kiss on the crop of black waves that was Sofia's head. Gently easing up to lay her in her crib as she stared her breath was taken away at the sight of her. It was like watching Callie sleep all over again. Tears formed at her eyes as she allowed the memories of her past love to invade her thoughts. How different would life have been if only she had lived? There would be no her and Mark. No self doubt about who she was. No rift with her father over it. She sighed deeply. The problem was that she was in love with the bastard. She heard the door open and knew it was him. Before she could turn around he was standing in their daughter's doorway watching her with remorseful eyes.

"No, absolutely not," she said bitterly as she pushed passed him. He followed at her heels as she ran into his room and slammed the door in his face.

"Arizona please," he said, his and hands pressed flat on the door.

"No! I don't want to hear it! This is over," she said from inside the room where she was throwing her things into a bag.

"It's not what you think," he pleaded trying not bang on the door.

He heard movement in the room and began to panic. "Arizona, open the door," he said a little louder.

"NO!"

"Just open the door please!"

"Go fuck yourself! Or better yet go fuck that bitch!"

"Goddamn it! She was…I was…I didn't even want her!" he shouted now.

"Stop screaming or you will wake the baby and I just put her down Sloan!"

"Then open the fucking door before I break that shit in and she'll really wake up!" he shouted and slammed his hand on the door for good measure. He didn't really mean he would break the door down but he was desperate at this point.

After a pause and some silence he heard the door unlock and was immediately in the room. "Please listen to me angel, it's not what you think," he said following her around the room as she kept her back to him

She spun on her heel, her face wet with tears. "I don't want to hear it and _don't_ call me angel!" she yelled slapping his face.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him even though she resisted. "Just listen to me, please!" he begged.

"For what! Why should I believe anything you say? Let me go damn it!" she said snatching her arm away. He released her because he didn't want her to hurt herself trying to get away from him. He watched her desperately as she began throwing more clothes into a bag...

"You're leaving?" he said in small voice, his eyes suddenly glassy.

"Yes! I'm leaving you Mark!" she snapped as she made for the door.

As she tried to open it she felt it slam shut behind the force of his hands closing it over her. "Arizona, please don't leave me…please" he said wrapping his arms around her. "…please don't go, please."

She closed her eyes as hot tears spilled out, his voice sounded so broken.

She was still in his arms and he took a chance on speaking. "I know it looked bad and it's my fault for not throwing her ass out earlier, but I swear it wasn't what you think," he said with a tremor in his voice.

She turned in his arms to face him. "It looked like you were about to get a blow job Mark," she sniffed angrily.

He shook his head caressing her cheek, "only because I couldn't get up."

She shoved him hard in his chest, "that's supposed to make me feel better!"

"No…listen. I couldn't get it up because she isn't you!" he said passionately, "I don't want her and she knows it. Hell, I told her and she was pissed off at me. I told her to go Ari, and next thing I know she has her hand in my pants!" he said in a rush. His face was distorted with anguish; that she could see. "Please don't leave me." he said quietly, his head bowed.

"I'm supposed to believe that?" she asked herself more than him.

"I've never lied to you yet," he said truthfully. "I don't want her ok? I was only trying to make you jealous but I never meant to take it this far. I didn't count on Lexie being such a vindictive bitch" he said leaning his head against hers. "Please, please_ please_ don't go."

"I don't know Mark," the blond said uncertainly.

He slid down to his knees and held her around his waist. "Don't leave Arizona…please don't leave," he pleaded in a small child-like voice. "I broke it off with her. I'll never even fucking talk to her again if you say so, just don't walk out the door on me. I can't lose you."

She sighed closing her eyes, running her fingers through his hair. "Swear on Sofia this is the truth," she breathed out.

"I swear on Sofia and Callie's memory it's the truth," he said looking up into her eyes.

She nodded biting her bottom lip. "Get up off your knees," she said.

He stood up facing her. His head down. "I'm sorry ok. I really am. Things just got out of control."

She took his hand and guided him over to the bed where they sat together in silence for a while. Finally she spoke. "If you and I are going to be together we can't keep fucking up like this."

"You wanna be with me?" he said picking his head up.

She smiled weakly. "Yes idiot, I want to be with you. Though for the life of me I don't know why at this moment."

"I mean you really want there to be an us, as in girlfriend and boyfriend?" he smiled widely.

"You're not out of the dog house yet Sloan," she said narrowing her eyes while he hung his head like a 5 year old. "But yes I want to be your girlfriend," she said.

**He held her hand in his hands. **

"But Sloan, if you are going to be my boyfriend then your whoring days better be over," she said fiercely.

"They will be…they are!" he said quickly.

"I'm serious! The only person holding that dick better be me," she said and then they both began to laugh.

"I promise it will be angel" he said attentively kissing her lips softly for a few moments. She pulled back eyeing him carefully.

"I have to be able to trust you Mark," she said sincerely.

"I understand. You can Arizona. I mean it, I can't even get it up apparently with another woman because you've ruined me," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Is that so?" she smiled at the knowledge the she had that kind of control over him.

"Yes it is! If you don't believe me just look at how pissed off Lexie was because of it. You're the only woman I want to touch ever again," he said seriously. "I don't even look at women the same anymore because I find myself comparing them to you and they all come up lacking. You're my angel babe. Nothing compares," he said genuinely.

She reached across and kissed him gently and he pulled her into his lap. They broke from one another when it became apparent they needed air. She rested her forehead against his and breathed deeply as she caressed the cheek she had slapped. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize how much you mean to me."

He shook his head and chuckled. "I'm sorry I tried to use Lexie to get at you."

"It doesn't matter," she said kissing his lips softly. "We're both at the same point now."

He pulled her against his lap and licked her neck, sucking at the flesh there. She ran her fingernails down his back and ground into his now raging hard on. "Marrk," she moaned through clenched teeth.

"Yes angel?" he murmured against her neck as his fingers began to play with the smooth skin of her stomach.

"No sex tonight. Just hold me," she sighed.

"No sex," he parroted still stoking her skin.

"Just hold me," she smiled as she held him tight to her body. "I'm still a little pissed so just hold me ok?"

"Not even a little?" he pouted.

"Mark!"

**3 days later**

The Christmas party was in full swing. It was held at new restaurant downtown. Everyone was there; the chief and his wife, Bailey and her boy toy, Owen and Christina, Teddy and her shrink boyfriend, April and Alex , Arizona and Jay and then finally Mark and Lexie along with the rest of the hospital.

The dinner was being prepared by a five star chef tonight and the DJ was doing his thing. April sat sipping her champagne with Alex and Teddy at their table. "Where the hell is Zona?" she asked.

"She's making an entrance," Teddy smiled as her friend appeared in the doorway.

"Holy crap, that's an entrance," Alex said appreciatively.

Mark twirled Lexie in a circle and stopped abruptly as his eyes caught sight of the blond. She was wearing a black silk sleeveless dress that stopped at the top of her thighs. His eyes traveled down the long length of her legs to find her standing in 4 inch fuck me heels. His mouth watered at the sight. "Jesus," he bit out.

Lexie jerked her head at him following his eyes to the blond bombshell. She was livid that Arizona Robbins had proved to be this much distraction for him. He may not be with her but for tonight he could at least _**act**_ like he gave a damn about her!

Teddy waved her friend over to their table where they all sat through dinner and drinks. She noticed the way Mark couldn't take his eyes of the blond the whole time much to the chagrin of his date. Finally the DJ began to start the music again and Lexie practically dragged him to the dance floor.

Arizona sat trying not to watch Mark and Lexie as he twirled her on the dance floor.

"When you going to make a move?" Yang asked while Owen went to retrieve her drink.

"I don't have to make a move, he's already mine," Arizona said giving her a dimpled smile. She had pulled out her freakum dress and fuck me heels for the occasion and had not been disappointed. Mark had practically been drooling all night, she thought with a smile. But the night was wearing on and the music was turning slow.

"Oh excuse me bitch, but he's been here all night with that chick over there," Jay said taking a seat with the rest of the crew.

"Mark and I came to an understanding," Arizona smiled never taking her eyes off of him.

"Which was what?" Bailey said as she had heard the last part of Arizona's sentence as she was making her way over to them.

Arizona smiled up at her. "We decided to just be together," she said simply.

"_**We decided to just be together**_," Christina mimicked with disgust. "Like you haven't been bitching and crying and moaning for damn near 7 months over it."

"Preach!" Bailey huffed. "It's about damn time. Now maybe all of you can actually do some work!"

April nearly tripped she was in such a hurry to get to the table with her friends as she had disappeared to speak with the DJ.

"And now it's time for phase 3 of the plan," April grinned cheekily.

"Phase what?" Teddy and Arizona said in unison looking worried.

"Alex, unblock the blocker," she smiled at him.

He let out an exasperated breath while shaking his head at Arizona. "He better be worth this, chief," he winked before catching the blond by surprise and pulling her out of the chair.

"Alex what are you doing?" Arizona asked bemused.

"You heard her, I'm unblocking… whatever," he grumbled, "you'll see." Motioning her over to where April was back whispering in the DJ's ear.

Arizona threw a helpless glance over to her table where Teddy, Jay and Christina all sat with big shit eating grins on their faces.

"How did I let myself be talked into this crazy plan?" the blond muttered as Alex pulled her against his chest and danced with her.

Mark's attention was immediately drawn towards them, a surge of violent thoughts running though his mind. He watched as Karev's hand dropped dangerously close to the beginning of the blonds' backside and felt himself tense up.

"Alex what are you doing?" Arizona whispered into his ear which only made her baby daddy angrier.

"I'm poking the tiger," he grinned and twirled her around.

"You are so bad," Arizona laughed against him.

"Ouch Mark!" Lexie said pushing at him

"What?" he asked his eyes not breaking from the blond.

"You were practically squeezing the life out of me a minute ago," she protested.

"Sorry," he muttered as a new song came on.

April walked by Alex and Arizona with a thumbs-up sign and all smiles.

"Ok that's my cue," Alex smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Arizona watched him as he danced them closer to where Mark and Lexie were dancing. He winked at the blond and proceeded to interrupt Mark and Lexie's dance.

"Can I have this dance?" Alex said charmingly with his hand extended out to Lexie.

Mark looked on at the blond who stood idly by watching him watch her. There was amusement in her blue eyes as she reached out to him and he pulled her close to his body.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her hair.

"Thank you Dr. Sloan." Arizona smiled as she felt a kiss pressed above her ear.

The music began to play softly throughout and it seemed only a few couples were left on the dance floor.

**You're gonna take my hand  
>Whisper the sweetest words<br>And if you're ever sad  
>I'll make you laugh<br>I'll chase the hurt**

"I love this dress," he smiled roguishly, his hand reached and just barely raked across her ass.

"I can see that," she smiled at him all dimples, so much so that he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on each one.

I'm gonna wear you down  
>I'm gonna make you see<br>I'm gonna get to you  
>You're gonna<br>Give in to me

He held her tightly as she rested her head against his chest, inhaling his cologne.

**I'm gonna start a fire  
>You're gonna feel the heat<br>I'm gonna burn for you  
>You're gonna melt for me<strong> 

Teddy and the rest of the gang watched with smiles plastered on their faces while the couple seemed to dance without noticing they were now alone on the floor.

**Come on, Come on in to my arms  
>Come on, Come on<br>Give in to me**

Mark looked deeply into her cool blue eyes and smiled. His hands caressed her face gently and he leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. Arizona sighed into the kiss and held him closer to her body kissing him back

My heart is set on you  
>I don't want no one else<br>And if you don't want me, I guess I'll be all by myself

Everyone awed at the sight of them on the floor except Lexie of course who ran out of the building. A large flash of lightning lit up the restaurant as rain began to fall hard outside.

Mark and Arizona were oblivious to it all as they swayed to the music, the words seemingly fitting them to the tee. He kissed her again and held on to her as if his life depended on it.

"Mark?" she whispered against his neck.

"Yes angel?" he smiled

"Take me home."

**Come on, Come on, into my arms  
>Come on, Come on<br>Give in to me  
><strong> 

He nodded and guided her off the floor to the exaggerated claps of Christina and the hoots of their friends. Bailey smiled and rolled her eyes in agreement as they ran out into the rain soaked streets of Seattle.

Come on, Come on  
>Give in to me<p>tbc….last chapter of this volume coming up! <p>


	20. Chapter 20

Well it's the end of the road guys. I just want to thank everyone for their support on this. I had a blast writing it and I promise I will leave a lil teaser at the end for you die hards out there. Thanks for joining me on the ride of this unconventional couple. I believe the heart makes the rules and the heart breaks the rules. Mark and Arizona broke all the rules for each other and now they get their happy ending. For now. LOL

The Irony of it All- Chapter 20

Mark pinned her against the door of their apartment, his hand roaming freely up her thighs and under her short silk dress. She moaned into his mouth when he lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, grinding her into the door. "Baby we gotta get into the house," she gasped as he bit down on her neck and marked her. She hissed and scratched at the nape of his neck.

"Uh huh," he murmured as his fingers reached toward her front finding her without panties. He stepped back his hand shaking and desire in his eyes. "Seriously?" he said with admiration.

She winked at him. "Open the door," she said her voice two octaves lower. He pushed the key and turned the door. Mark barely had time to open the door when he felt her literally jump into his arms. He held her slight weight against his body kissing her passionately.

They stepped into the darkness of their home damp from the tempest that was flooding Seattle. He carried her straight to their bedroom and kicked the door open. With Sofia at the babysitters and April and Alex on baby duty afterwards, there would be no interruptions. They left strict orders for the pair to reach them on their pagers if there was an emergency with the baby or at work, otherwise their phones would be off! The room was darkened except for the blinds that were partially open revealing the lights of the Seattle and flashing lightning in the sky.

The rain was lashing the window violently and the room rumbled from the thunder. They kissed until Mark nearly dropped her after tripping over one of Sofia's toys. She laughed as he hopped around on one foot swearing. "Poor baby," she teased wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Kiss it better?" he offered suggestively.

"I am a doctor after all…" she replied just as suggestively.

"I really love this dress," he said eyeing her, his hands reaching for the blond. She smiled and flitted away, slowing backing up. He watched as she reached behind her. His eyes turned dark with desire as he watched the dress drop slowly down her body. She reached behind herself unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor. His breath caught in his throat and shaft throbbed with anticipation as the blond stood in nothing but 4 inch heels with a smug smile on her face. She licked her lips slowly stalking towards him, her breast lightly bouncing as she walked around him in a slow circle whispering in his ear. "You're over dressed Dr. Sloan," he nodded and shuddered as her fingernails scraped the back of his neck.

He pulled her against his body, his fingertips lightly brushing down her spine as she sighed against his chest. With another flash of lightning her eyes locked onto his. His eyes were the darker blue shade of blue-grey yet soft. Feeling as if she was finally where she was supposed to be, her fingers slowly reached and gently caressed his cheek. "I'm yours Mark," she whispered. "Make me yours."

He held her tighter. "Forever, Angel," he said kissing her lightly.

"I'm not letting you go Mark, this time I'm fighting for you for us,'' she said with determination. She leaned forward against him on her tippy toes while slightly tugging his neck down."…kiss me," she whispered.

His lips slowly met hers and lightly brushed against the softness he found there. Yet he held back keeping it chaste. "Kiss me," she whispered again, pressing her mouth softly but firmly against his, her tongue flickering out against his bottom lip, "…kiss me Mark," came another plea as she felt him gather her slight body in his arms, pressing her against every available inch of his body. Arizona opened her mouth and instantly felt his tongue gently touch hers. Fire shot through her veins as her fingers wound themselves in his damp, curly hair, tugging him deeper into her willing mouth.

Mark moaned into her mouth as she sucked on his tongue, her hands now fisting his shirt into bunches as she pulled him against her. He pulled back breathlessly staring at her, eyes clouded over by desire.

"Take me to bed Mark," she said softly her hands caressing his neck.

He stared at her with love and desire. Before he uttered another word, her mouth found his for a passionate kiss that was slow and sensual. "I want you to," she said her eyes unwaveringly.

He nodded just slightly before taking her by both her hands and leading her to the bed.

The room was cool but Arizona's body was on fire with anticipation. She kept her eyes trained on Mark, willing any anxiety away. She wanted this moment; it was the moment of truth after all. The back of her legs bumped against the side of the bed. Mark stood towering over her it seemed, his hand caressing her shoulders in slow movements. The tempest raged on outside, the rain violently lashing the windows, the wind pressing against the boards of the apartment. Yet she was as calm as if she were standing in the eye of the storm. Her eyes never left his**.**

He knelt down, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist, head resting against her abdomen. She ran her fingers through his head, massaging his scalp and neck. His hands smoothed over the back of her toned thighs. She found herself leaning back into his hands as he cupped her ass kneading the flesh there.

She hands rested on his shoulders to steady herself.

"Look at me Ari," he said hoarsely as he looked up to meet her.

She met his stare as he knelt before her, his face eye level with the apex of her thighs. He dipped his face against her crotch and she moaned into the darkness. He was eye level with her neatly trimmed blonde silk curls and he placed a soft kiss there, nuzzling his face in her scent.

Nudging her legs a part slightly he pressed his face against the moist blond curls and dipped his tongue between her lips.

She hissed into the darkness her hands clutching his neck and head. He tasted her repeatedly licking between her wet lips until his tongue pressed on her clit.

"Mark, please," she said trembling, her legs faltering.

He rose up, his large hand cupping her face and he kissed her with as much passion as he could. They moaned into each other's mouth until he pulled back. She looked on in a dazed wonderment, tasting her essence. Mark kept eye contact with her as he slowly palmed her heavy breast. She moaned at his touch her nipples hardening in an instant. His erection was pressing quite noticeably against his pants, but he disregarded that for now. Tonight was about Arizona and cementing their relationship. She reached up and wound her arms around his neck pulling him into another heated kiss. His hands continued to palm her breast and pinch her nipples until she moaned into his mouth and broke away from him, her head resting against his chest. He held her there enjoying her body in her arms.

After a time he stepped back admiring her

Even in the darkened room he could feel the heat of her blush coming off her.

"You're beautiful, Ari," he said in a hushed voice.

She kissed him sensually and slowly until they both couldn't breathe. "I love you Mark," she said softly and truthfully.

He stepped into her space and caressed her dimpled cheek. "It's about time," he smiled before his knuckles brushed lightly against her nipples which quickly stiffened even harder than before. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her slight body against his, dipping his head down to kiss her deeply. She moaned into the kiss and pressed her hand against his crotch and began to massage him through his pants until he moaned and stepped back from her slightly.

"Are you sure, you can back out at_ any_ point," he said seriously, holding her with a pointed stare.

"I'm sure," she smiled gently caressing his face. "I want you to make love to me Mark," she kissed him then whispering against his lips. "_And every night after."_

He nodded silently, a soft sigh of relief escaping through his lips.

"Take your clothes off. I want to see what's mine," she said possessively, dimples flashing.

He chuckled and stepped back unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands found the shirt and slowly slid it off his shoulders. Her fingers gently caressed his shoulder blades, sliding down the sides of his ribcage. He watched her as she placed soft open mouth kisses on his muscular build, her fingertips acting as sensors gently probing his abdomen, touching each muscle there. He ground his teeth together to keep from moaning out. His body was on fire with want and desire for her. He watched as she kept her eyes on him and her fingers slowly undid his belt buckle. She opened his pants and slowly slid the zipper down. Her hands lingered on his hips as she reached up and kissed him again to reassure him that she was right with him in the moment. Unconsciously she licked her lips and knelt down as she slid his pants down along with his boxer shorts. He forced himself to keep his eyes from fluttering shut as she held his thickness in her delicate hand. "Mmhh Ari" he gasped as she took him into her heated mouth. His hands tangled into her blond locks watching as she licked the length of his shaft to the base only to slide her mouth up to his thick head and sucked hard.."Ahh fuck babe" he whined…rocking his hips against her mouth.

He found he was holding his breath watching her attentively love him this way. Finally he could it stand it no longer and pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her passionately before pulling back breathlessly.

"you never let me finish" she pouted

"The last time I let you finish I passed out" he said cheekily. They stood before each other naked taking one another in, in the same moment. His arm draped around her waist and she reached for him. Gently he leaned down and met her half way as they kissed. Her hand gently stroked his shaft from the base to the tip in a slow caress. His grip tightened around her and their kisses became more fervent. Her nipples tightened and she felt herself getting wetter with each kiss and stroke of her breast. He moaned as she gripped him tighter, possessively holding his length in her small hand. His head tipped back and she kissed his neck. "I do not share Mark," she murmured as she ran her thumb over the head of his erection. "I meant what I said Thanksgiving Day," she whispered against his Adam's apple. "You're mine," she said squeezing him hard as she pumped his length in her hand feeling him grow by another inch.

He swallowed hard, "…got it."

She continued to play with his dick, stroking its length and bending it every so often. She could feel him throbbing in her hand all heat and hard softness. This time he couldn't suppress the moan from coming out. She flashed a wicked smile at him when he pleaded with his eyes that he could take no more of her ministrations.

She kissed his chin and released him from her grasp.

Mark lifted her in his arms and placed her in the middle of the bed. She watched as he climbed in and settled at her feet. His hands massaged the back of legs, her feet, and her knees. He then showered her body with kisses and nips everywhere his hands touched. She found herself completely relaxed, her body humming with sexual tension as he meticulously kissed, sucked and bit every inch of her body leaving love marks before making his way up slowly. He licked the sides of her thighs that were already trembling as he spread them wide open. She pressed her head into the pillow, her heart pounding as she felt his hot breath on her clit.

"You smell so good," he whispered and she felt her clit throb in anticipation. Her hands reached down and squeezed his shoulder, a silent plea. He pulled back just enough to get her attention, her blue eyes fixed on him. He ran the tip of his finger through her wet lips and held it there. "After tonight you belong to me too Angel," he husked. She arched her hips up as he dipped his finger into her soaking core adding, "This is mine, Arizona." And he dipped his head down and blew a breath over her folds before he took a slow lick between her wet folds.

"Fucckkkk," she hissed her hips rising off the bed. His hands steadied her and held her hips back down firmly. Her scent was in the air as he inhaled deeply wanting to memorize every moment and reaction. He looked deeply into her eyes, "but I don't want it if your heart doesn't come with it" he said softly tasting her sex again.

She swallowed hard, taking his hand and placing it over her heart. "It's all yours baby, from this moment on" she said kissing the palm of his hand.

He smiled at her and pressed his face into her wet sex."I could stay like this forever," he moaned against her as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

He opened her wider. "You are so fucking wet…" he said looking at the glistening lips. He eased another finger into her tightness and thought he would die. She was just that tight. "Damn Arizona," he groaned gently easing his fingers in and out. She was always so tight and he felt himself go even more rigid at the thought of being inside her.

The way he said her name was part pleading and part moan. She felt that she could get used to hearing him call her name like that over and over. At this moment she couldn't imagine why she fought so hard against this. It felt so right being in his arms, being under him, the way he was touching her. "Please Mark, I can't take anymore," she panted. "I want to feel you inside me"

"Jesus," she gasped when she felt him add his lips to her clit and gently suck. He added another finger, trying to prepare her body.

Arizona ran her fingers through her hair as her body arched against his mouth. He was that damn good, that wasn't a myth. His tongue swirled against her nub, lashing it in every direction while his fingers continued to push gently into her. Her ankles locked around his back and her back arched and rolled in a fluid motion as she reached down and grasped his shoulders.

Mark watched her as she threw her head back, biting her lip, hips rolling against his mouth in a seductive dance. She was so beautiful and nearing the edge. Her face was flushed, nipples hard and body already forming a sheen of sweat. He intended to make her sweat all night. Quickly he withdrew his fingers and plunged his tongue directly into her core.

."Ohmygod!" she cried out, hips bucking hard against his face. . Arizona came so quickly she surprised herself, it was an instant orgasm. Her thighs trembled against his face as he slowed his movements, his snake-like tongue moving in short bursts and slower ones drawing her pleasure out. . The feel of her walls tightening on his tongue drove him wild, he pulled back and placed his mouth directly on her clit and sucked hard. His hands reached under her and cupped her ass while pulling her deeper into his mouth.

Arizona was thrashing widely as she held his head and rocked her hips. "Oh god! Please…please…I'm so close," she groaned very loudly.

Gripping his head, she thrust upward, moving her hips around his circling tongue. She hissed and moaned loudly until he held her hips and began lapping at her clit.

"Yesss, yess Mark! Oh fuck yesss," she called out calling his name as she spilled into his mouth.

He moaned into her as he lapped and swallowed all she offered him. Soon after, Mark climbed up to eye level with the blond. "You taste like fresh honey," he smiled and she kissed him passionately tasting the essence that had come from deep within her. He caressed her shoulders, her face, and breasts as he waited for her catch her breath. She held him in her arms as her breathing evened out. He was slow and meticulous with his actions. When he reached up to kiss her, it was tortuously slow leaving her gasping for air afterwards.

"You ok?" he whispered against her neck sucking the flesh there, sure to leave a mark.

"More than ok," she groaned as his fingers pinched her pink nipple and palmed her breast in his large hand. She could feel the burn between her legs grow, letting her know she was ready for round two. Tired of being passive, she leaned forward and captured his mouth for a hot kiss, refusing to release him until she heard him moan.

Needing no further encouragement he settled between her legs. They stared at each other for a moment; her hand resting on his hips, his arms on either side of her head. His eyes seemed to awaken with acknowledgement as he chuckled to himself.

"What?" she asked with a slight frown.

"I almost forgot," he grinned kissing her lightly on the lips. He reached over to the end table by the bed and pulled the drawer open to retrieve a condom. "I don't think Sofia's ready for sibling just yet."

"Someday, though," Arizona said softly watching the surprise grow in his eyes. He couldn't speak after that, so he smiled and kissed her softly.

She reached for the condom taking it from his hands. "Magnums huh?" she winked at him as he blushed. She then placed it on his erection rolling it up the base snugly.

Mark could hear the slight intake of air as she applied the rubber. He smiled. "It'll fit," he grinned.

"Shut up," she smiled swatting him on the shoulder. But no matter what Teddy said she knew for a fact he had to be at least 7inchs and that didn't account for his wide girth. She bit her bottom lip. Sucking him off was one thing, taking him inside would be a whole other thing.

Mark chuckled and turned over."Stop doing the math, Robbins," he smiled.

She blushed bright red and was thankful for the darkened room and the stormy weather out. "Shut up and put it in," she smiled.

"Words I never thought I'd hear," Mark laughed kissing her neck.

"Sloan I swear to god if you don't shut up…" Arizona warned as she felt his tongue wrap around her nipples, taking turns. Her hands grasped his neck pulled him deeper against her.

He was all business now, his hand reaching between them to stroke her. The more he kissed and sucked her nipples the more slippery his fingers became.

Their lips joined in a frantic rush of pleasure as his tongue laced with her essence aroused her even more. She sucked greedily at his mouth and Mark caressed her wet folds with the head of his dick. Arizona broke from his kiss and rested her head against his shoulder with a slight nod that meant she was ready for the next step. He caressed her gently with the tip of his dick and her breath caught in a hiss from the intimacy. He eased into her tight passage with just enough force, catching her cry with a heated kiss. Her back arched off the bed as he eased into her. She was incredibly wet as he hilted the full length of his erection inside her.

Her arms wound around his shoulders holding him so close she felt every breath he took and every beat of his heart pounding against her chest. He could feel her nails biting into his shoulder blades. "Just relax your muscles baby, try and breathe" he said softly.

He rested his head against her neck trying to control himself. Her tightness felt so good to him that he needed a moment to compose himself.

They were frozen for long seconds as Mark whispered gentle words in her ear, his lips kissing her gently on the mouth. He didn't move a fraction of an inch, instead he allowed her body to stretch and mold to him. He stared down at her while his fingers ran through her blond hair which was splayed out like a halo on the pillow. He saw a few tears glistening in her eyes as they slowly fell down her cheeks. Gently he leaned forward and kissed her eyelids and cheeks while his fingers stroked her hair. "I can pull out," he whispered, concern laced in his voice. She closed her eyes regulating her breathing for a few moments before she whispered '_no_.' He waited patiently for her, his lips licking and sucking her nipples in the meantime, his hand reaching between them to slowly circle her clit.

Arizona finally opened her eyes releasing a long breath as she felt his talented mouth gently lap at her nipples and the underside of her breast. She had been with God knows how many women but even her first time never felt like this. The sensation of feeling a living thing, for lack of a better word, inside her, throbbing, heated, pulsating against her walls. It had hurt much more than what she was prepared for and felt unbelievable tight and foreign to have something so intimately inside her. But very quickly that feeling was being replaced with heat. It was as if she was impaled with a hot fire poker but didn't burn. She moaned at the feeling of him literally throbbing inside her, against her in the most intimate way. It was like an electric current inside her walls that vibrated against and off his shaft. He seemed to fill every inch of her which was a new feeling. When she looked into his eyes she gasped at what she saw. He watching her intently, eyes full of love and reverence.

"I can pull out. Just say the word," he whispered, concern etched on his face.

Her heart swelled with love for him and his tenderness. He wasn't just another guy. He was her guy. The guy who stood up in court for her, the guy who fought for her against Callie's parents, and the guy who held her when she had nightmares and made her laugh at the silliest things. The guy who was the father of her child and any other children she might want to have someday. He was her guy and still it didn't matter to her that he was *_literally a guy_*. She smiled caressing his face and nudged her hips slightly, which caused him to groan. She grinned getting the idea. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked slowly. In that moment she made up her mind that she would never push him into another woman's arms again. And she would kill Lexie Grey if she even thought of laying a finger on what was now hers. She possessively wrapped her arms around his waist and clutched at his lower back, marking his skin.

Mark buried his head against her neck and slowly ground into her. His hands splayed across her hips, guiding his every move as he kept them joined, working in a slow, steady rhythm. His hands trailed along her body holding her in reverence as he rocked into her. Arizona held him close as she felt her body move from a tight fit to snug fit which was considerably less painful. The slow burn was now full on fire as she felt a throbbing from deep within her heat. He was stoking the flame of her desire with each thrust. Her head lolled back on the pillow as he latched on to her aching nipples.

An ache; that was the best way to describe it. She literally ached deep within to be taken.

She moaned as she began to rock her hips of her own accord meeting his thrust. Remembering the she was no virgin to sex, her experience began to shine through as she rolled her hips up with each thrust he made. Arizona had always been a quick study. The sweat glistened off their bodies making them slide easily against each other

"This ok?" Mark panted down as she fluttered her eyes open. He saw nothing but pure love.

"It's_ so_ ok…it's fucking awesome," She gasped as he rocked harder into her.

"Awesome huh?" he smiled and moaned as she gripped his lower back.

"Oh yeah…definitely awesome," she groaned feeling her body slowly lose control. "I can…" she gasped and arched up into Marks downward thrust,"…feel you _everywhere_."

Mark gripped her thighs wider. "You feel so," he withdrew almost entirely and pushed back in all the way,"…so good," he voice shook.

She tightened her muscles against his thrusting and watched as he trembled, his hands suddenly gripping the bed covers as he tried to steady himself."Don't do that again," he gasped.

She smiled at the effect she had on him. "Why not?" she said sexily rocking her hips much harder against his thrust.

"Robbins…you feel too good and I won't last if you keep that shit up," he said voice thick with desire.

"I don't need you to last all night Mark," she panted as her nipples brushed against his chiseled chest sending a volt of electricity through her. "I need to cum," she said hotly, pulling him down for a wet kiss. They kissed until each had no choice but to break for air. "...make me cum Mark?" she asked with impossible need.

He shook his head at the effect she had on him. He felt himself grow harder if that was possible, suddenly light headed he leaned down and kissed her softly on her mouth. Without another word he pulled almost fully out of her and slid back into her with a hard thrust. She was so wet now there was no resistance as he slipped in and out of her with a harder and faster rhythm.

She reached up for him her arms wrapped possessively around his shoulders and waist. "OH fuck! Oh god! Deeper Mark," she hissed as he pressed her into the mattress.

He repeated this process over and over while passionately kissing her. She leaned up on her elbows and captured his mouth for a wet kiss. His hand snaked down between them and stroked her clit with his thumb, causing her to moan. "I don't know what the fuck you are doing to me," she whispered hoarsely against his neck before biting down on the flesh there as she marked him again. "But don't stop."

Mark licked and kissed her jaw, his hips now bouncing against her harder. "I couldn't even if wanted to baby…" he breathed out softly as the back of her heels settled on the back of his muscled calves. He swept her blond hair from her face so he could stare into her pools of blue eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he whispered grinding his hips slower against hers. "I love you so much more than I ever thought possible," he said his eyes actually glistening with tears.

She stared into his eyes, her hand resting at his cheek, gently caressing him. "I love you too. I've known it for a very long time," she said softly tears gathering in her eyes. He gathered her close, kissing her eyelids and hushing her. They held each other for a few moments until he reached under her and lifted her waist. Twisting his body slightly to the side, he pulled out and entered her in a hard thrust while his thumb caressed her clit. The blond felt her body tense as she felt the head of his shaft pound on her g-spot. Mark covered her body fully, one hand gripping one of the wooden bars of his head board, the other covering Arizona's hand, fingers intertwined.

She was close, he could feel her walls clutching his throbbing erection tightly as she panted against his chest. "Harder," she demanded, her hips rising off the bed. He slammed into her now, their breathing becoming erratic as she was dripping down his thighs as he moved inside her unencumbered.

"Fuckkkk!" he growled as her fingernails scratched from his neck down to his chest. He bit down on her neck and sucked the flesh hard marking her as his. "You're mine," he gasped harshly against her neck as he rode them both harder and harder.

The bed rocked and creaked in protest and their movement became passion filled and animalistic. He ripped her nails from his flesh, intertwining her fingers with his and using his strength he held her hands down into the mattress of the bed as he began to pound harder into her with reckless abandon. "Ahh fuck fuck fuck," he hissed. "You feel so _good_."

"Almost…there," she growled in his ear before biting it and moaning. She was so wet and the ache inside her was all consuming. "Mark!" she screamed his name over and over in a chant as she felt herself falling over the edge. There was no space between them; he was caught in her embrace. "God! Yes Mark!"

He rocked his hips hard and fast until all that could be heard was the head board hitting the wall, their moans of pleasure, and the slapping of his body against hers in the most intimate of ways. Arizona held on to his body with all her strength as she felt pussy ride his shaft until she could no longer keep the rhythm. He held her in his arms and rode them both , his hips rising and falling into her in a hard slapping pace… "AHhhh! God…that's it angel, fuck! Take it all sweetheart, it's all for you" he actually whimpered into her hair…He rode her over and over towards and over the edge until he felt her suspended against him, her body frozen as she cried out in pleasure and shock feeling herself seemingly break into millions of pieces. She screamed a hoarse cry of his name as his hips rolled against her twice more. "Oh fuck me! I'm cumming Mark!" she said breathlessly

"Ahh..That's it…that's it Ari …cum for me …shit!" he growled harshly slamming down into her slick folds as her body froze and arched. Her walls contracted and locked onto every inch of his length as she came, her essence pouring out of her and down his shaft onto his thighs. He shuddered and came hard and long biting her name out almost painfully, his seed spurting out hot and fast into the condom, before he collapsed against her slight body.

He held her shaking body against him for long moments, listening as her breathing finally became normal again. He suddenly became aware that it was still storming out when a clap of thunder echoed in the room.

Arizona vaguely remembered him moving off her, her body noticing the loss of him when he withdrew from her. She felt empty. Her body ached but was not sore. The air in the room sent a chill against her sweat soaked body. She was exhausted but content. The desire that had been building, the tension that filled her every muscle when he was near her, was now finally sated and she could breathe again. There were no thoughts of Callie, no nightmares, no guilt. Just relief and acceptance, she was in love with Mark and didn't want to do anything to change that. Not one thing at all.

"I love you," she whispered

"I love you too," he smiled

What more could really be said after what they had just shared? She pulled him against her as he settled in their familiar position. His frame draped half on and half off her slight body, his head resting against her chest. She reached over and grabbed the long since discarded comforter and threw it over their bodies.

She encompassed him with her hands stroking the back of his neck. He held her possessively as his fingers stroked her sweat matted hair. She smiled to herself, giving in had never felt so good.

They breathed each other in realizing they were finally home.

Epilogue

"I fucking hate your guts!" the blond shouted pushing him away. "Oh God!" she screamed as another contraction ripped through her body.

"Angel you want me to get you some ice chips?" Mark said nervously, glancing over to Barbara and back to a bemused Addison.

"No I don't want any fucking ice chips!" Arizona shouted. "I want drugs!"

Addison smiled "You know you're way past that, now it's time to push these twins out!"

"Fucking twins Sloan!" she huffed as sweat rolled down her neck.

"You want me to leave?" Mark said desperately, anything to make her be ok.

The blond panicked grasping his hands. "No baby, please," she cried holding him tightly. He rushed over and held her tightly.

"Come on angel you can do it," he said kissing her head. "Our babies are waiting for us."

"Push! Come on Ari!" Addison shouted as she gripped the shoulders of the first twin and pulled. There was too much blood. The blond was screaming, thrashing about and Mark had to hold her in her arms..

"Something's wrong! What's wrong!" he shouted, the room was full of panic.

Addison handed the screaming baby off to Alex who looked equally worried as he watched the blond pale and weaken.

"The second one is coming right now," Addison murmured

"She can't do it," Mark said fearfully literally holding the blond up in his arms. "She's too weak and she lost too much blood."

"I can do it…I can," Arizona panted weakly.

"No baby," Mark said tears falling down his eyes. "Addison please, _do_ something."

"Mark I can't, the baby is coming," she said shaking her head. "Just push hard Arizona," she pleaded.

The blond tried, thoughts of her child needing her spurring her on, the sound of her son crying in the background.

"Avery, get over here and push on her abdomen," Addison said quickly.

"What?" he said confused

"Push on her stomach and help her goddamn it!" the red head barked.

It took but a few moments for a loud scream to fill the room as everyone sighed for relief. "It's a girl, Mark," Addison said holding up a messy looking cherub with a head full of blond wavy hair.

"Look baby, we have another little girl. Sofia's gonna be so happy," he said holding her in his arms, his face wet with tears.

She smiled a weak dimpled smile before her eyes began to become drowsy. "Mark I think I'm losing my pulse," she breathed out

"Arizona?"

The machines began to beep wildly …

She vaguely heard Mark shouting and calling her name.

When she opened her eyes she smiled at the sight before her.

"**Calliope"**

**Tbc… **

**in ****All the Days of my Life.**


End file.
